Mi pequeño tesoro
by Kat.Rivers
Summary: Hace ya dos años desde que nuestro gran héroe Danny Phantom nos salvo del des-areroide, ahora es reconocido a nivel mundial como el Super Héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Con una vida tranquila y una hermosa novia de por medio los fantasmas ya no son rival para él. Pero todo se voltea de cabeza en cuanto una chica sale de la nada, pues se dedicará a causar miles de problemas
1. chapter 1

Amity Park: el futuro

Hace tiempo que no lo veo. Simplemente desapareció.

La ciudad se ha ido levantando poco a poco desde el último ataque. Sería lindo poder vivir en la ciudad, sin embargo vivo en las afueras. Ellos no saben que yo estoy viva y fuera de la ciudad. Lejos del peligro que son las personas comunes.

Caminar entre escombros ya se me hizo costumbre. Cuando estaba junto a él todo era mejor, a pesar de su mal genio siempre me mantenía a salvo y oculta de los demás.

Ahora estoy aquí, en las ruinas de un edificio, abrazando mis piernas, tengo hambre y estoy cansada, sigo esperándolo. Encontrar comida sin su ayuda ha sido difícil.

Cada vez que el iba a la ciudad ocurría un ataque pero a pesar de todo siempre regresaba bien, me traía de comer como para un mes. Obsrevo a mi alrededor, el paisaje es gris, algunos rayos caen, dejaron de asustarme hace tiempo.

Soy una chica de diecisiete años, mi nombre es Selenia, admito que estoy algo temerosa del saber que harán conmigo si me encuentran, tal vez me encierren en una enorme prisión y experimenten conmigo. Es lo malo de ser un fenómeno, un fenómeno creado por su propia familia y considerado un monstruo. Él me ve como una persona, alguien normal, como él. Hace dos años que no se de él, comienza a llover. Será mejor que me esconda. Pues a ella le encanta verme huir en la lluvia mientras dispara sus armas, Valerie me da más miedo si él no está.

Valerie la cazafantasmas más audaz y peligrosa, desde que su padre murió se ha hecho más insensible.

Mientras pienso en ella una luz de color azul me ciega en un momento. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, estoy asustada y siento mi cuerpo temblar.

¿Acaso Valerie me encontró? Si es así, me asesinara, de eso estoy segura.

Abrí mis ojos y frente a mi encontré a un fantasma, lo miré incrédula.

\- Hola Selenia - saludó cambiando su apariencia de un viejo a un niño pequeño - Mi nombre es Clockwork.

\- Con que tu eres el famoso Clockwork, ¿que quieres? - cuestione algo nerviosa, pues a decir verdad él se había tomado mucho tiempo contándome del amo del tiempo.

\- Por lo que veo te han informado sobre mí, bien, se que has estado sola - dijo paseándose a mi alrededor, bajé la mirada - Contéstame una pregunta ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo?

Me incorpore de inmediato.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? - pregunté angustiada.

\- Claro que puedo, pero primero contéstame.

\- Si, quiero volver a verlo, por favor - suplique.

\- Sólo necesito que hagas algo por mi, y te prometo que estarán juntos para toda la eternidad - dijo tomándome del hombro.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer? - pregunté firmemente.

\- Es un minúsculo favor, sólo debes eliminar a alguien...

\- Hace mucho que no hago eso - dije seria - ese día yo no...

\- No pudiste controlarte - me interrumpió - Lo sé todo, pero esta vez una persona te ayudará ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Nadie nos separará? - pregunté apretando mis puños.

\- Nadie - susurró él.

\- Lo haré...

Amity Park : el presente

\- Vamos viejo - insistió Tucker - Sólo será un día, date un día libre.

\- Vamos Tuck - dije algo fastidiado - Sabes que no puedo, ahora que todos saben quien soy es más difícil salir de vacaciones.

\- Pero irás con Sam, un fin de semana sólo para ustedes dos picarones.

\- Basta Tuck yo jamás he pensado de esa forma en Sam - contesté sonrojado.

\- Vamos hermano sólo fue una broma - dijo entre risas.

Caminábamos hacia la alcaldía, pues aunque Tucker era alcalde le gustaba tomarse ratos libres caminado por la ciudad.

Sin más visualizamos a una chica a lo lejos, su cabello era castaño y rizado, pude observar unos mechones violetas, vestía una enorme chaqueta, parecía vieja. Sus jeans estaban algo gastados, usaba botas como las de mi Sam, en vez de una chica común pareciera que había salido de una película de guerra.

Al acercarme me miró, tenía ojos azules, de pronto se me lanzó encima.

\- ¡Eres tú, eres tú! - gritó abrazandome.

"Excelente otra fan" pensé algo fastidiado.

\- Si, si, soy yo el gran Danny Phantom, ¿Que es lo que quieres? - dije alejandola de mi.

\- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Selenia - dijo confundía y más confundido estaba yo.

\- No se quien eres y por favor mejor vete - dije algo confundido.

\- ¿Como que no me recuerdas? ¿Eso quiere decir que Clockwork me mintió?

-¿Quién? - pregunté sorprendido, pues a decir verdad sólo Sam Tucker y yo sabemos de la existencia del amo del tiempo.

\- Ese mentiroso de Clockwork - dijo ella apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Conoces a Clokwork? - pregunté tomandola de los hombros.

\- Claro que conozco a ese mentiroso, él me trajo aquí.

\- Pero ¿por que dices que es mentiroso?

\- Por que me dijo que estaríamos juntos de nuevo, pero tu ni siquiera me recuerdas.

\- ¿Te conocí en el futuro? - cuestione temeroso de su respuesta.

\- Si - sentí un nudo en el estómago - Tu me encontraste y me salvaste de una muerte segura en manos de Valerie.

\- ¿Valerie quería asesinarte? - pregunté asustado.

\- Si, tu me salvaste, luces diferente pero eres tú, lo sé.

Me quede callado mirando a aquella chica.

\- ¿Como que me veo diferente? - pregunté intentando indagar un poco más.

\- Estas siendo más amable conmigo, esta es tu forma humana, pero tu voz es diatinta y ...

\- Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí ¿una fan más? - escuché detrás de mi, era mi hermosa Sam.

\- Hola Sam - mis mejillas se sonrojaron, ignore a la chica con la que había estado platicando hace unos instantes.

\- ¿Y no me vas a prsentar a tu nueva fan? - dijo algo sarcástica.

\- Pues bien, ella no es una fan Sam, es algo más - me miró seria - Conoce a Clockwork - dije algo preocupado.

La expresión de Sam cambio a preocupación.

\- ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó Sam a la chica.

\- Selenia - contestó ella algo seria, al parecer su humor había cambiado.

\- ¿Selenia que? - indago Sam.

\- Sólo Selenia, no recuerdo mi apellido - espetó la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bien acompañanos por favor - le dijo Sam dando su mano.

\- ¿A donde? - dijo ella mirando la palma de Sam.

\- Sólo iremos por algo de comer - dijo Sam tranquila.

La chica la miró, y algo dudosa la tomó de la mano.

Caminamos hacia la hamburguesa apestosa. La chica miró impresionada el lugar.

\- ¿Nunca habías venido? - pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

\- Nunca había venido - solté un suspiro de alivió - No cuando aún estaba en pie.

Eso me helo la sangre, no quería saber quien era la persona que la había salvado. Y si ese alguien era... No imposible, el quita vidas, no las rescata.

Entramos y elegimos un lugar algo apartado pues cuando adquieres algo de popularidad no se te quitan de encima.

Sam y Tuck fueron a ordenar mientras yo observaba a la chica frente a mi.

En su mano traía una pulsera con unos diminutos engranes.

La gente la miraba, pues ella se veía sucia y desalineada.

\- Bien aquí esta la comida - dijo Sam trayendo una charola con tres hamburguesas y una ensalada - Esta es tuya - dijo Sam ofreciéndole una a Selenia.

\- ¿Es para mi? - preguntó mordiendo su labio.

\- Claro - dijo Sam - Come.

No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a devorar la hamburguesa. Los chicos y yo la mirábamos atónitos. Jamás habíamos visto a alguien comer así. De donde sea que haya venido esta chica estoy seguro que jamás había comido una de estas.

\- Esta deliciosa - dijo entre mordiscos.

\- Que bueno que te gusta - cometo Tuck - ¿Siempre comes así?

\- ¡TUCKER! - replicamos al unisosno mi hermosa novia y yo. Nos miramos y nuestras mejillas se tornaron rojas.

\- Hey tranquilos es sólo curiosidad - contestó levantando las manos en forma de defensa.

\- Yo... - interrumpió la chica - Jamás había comido así, lo único que había probado eran las sobras de las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Las sobras? - cuestionó Sam.

\- ¿Las afueras? - cuestionó Tuck.

\- Vienes del futuro ¿cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sin más la campanilla de la entrada sonó. Genial los padres de Sam habían llegado a buscarla.

\- No puede ser - Se quejó Sam.

\- Sam querida es hora de irnos.

Sin más Selenia se levantó de la mesa y apuntó con su mano a los padres de Sam.

\- ¡¡¡Alejense!!! - gritó mientras de su mano una bola de energía ectoplasmisca de formaba.

\- ¡¡Espera!! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! - dije interponiendome entre ella y los padres de mi novia.

\- Ellos arruinaron mi vida, ellos y Vlad Masters...

Listo espero las guste es mi primer fic de Danny (no me maten) este lo escribo hace ya un par de años. Dejen sus opiniones. Gracias n.n


	2. Miedo

Hola espero y el fic sea de su agrado mil gracias por leer.

Volver al pasado era algo extraño, todo era tan lindo y lleno de color. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía un paisaje así. El cielo azul, las personas paseaban tranquilas por la ciudad. ¿ Así será por dentro la ciudad de mi época?

Estos chicos son diferentes, Danny no es lo que Clockwork me dijo, pero no se que busque ese fantasma mentiroso. Quiero encontrarlo, eso es lo único que me importa.

Devoraba mi hamburguesa, ni la comida que él me traía era tan deliciosa. Les dije que yo sólo había comido sobras de la ciudad. Lo cual pareció sorprenderlos mucho. Estaba a punto de tomar de mi soda y fue cuando los vi a través de la ventana. Pamela y Jeremy Manson. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y sólo pude seguirlos con la mirada. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. Jamás creí volver a verlos.

Al verlos entrar al restaurante por inercia me levante. Al ver que se acercaron donde yo me encontraba simplemente apunté con mi mano hacia ellos. El miedo me controlaba. Una bola de energía ectoplasmisca se formaba poco a poco.

\- ¡¡Espera!! ¿Que estas haciendo? - gritó Danny interponiendose entre ellos y yo.

\- ¡Ellos arruinaron mi vida! - grité - Ellos y Vlad Masters.

Mi miedo fue más grande que mi control. Solté la bola de energía, ocurrió una explosión Sam y Tucker salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Danny. Pude ver de entre el humo como la gente corría. Observé sus caras, tenían miedo... De mi.

Al voltear al lugar donde estaban aquellos monstruos, me di cuenta de Danny los había protegido con un campo de energía.

Salí corriendo del lugar, sólo corrí y corrí hasta que sentí mi respiración demasiado agitada para seguir. Me oculte en un callejón. Tenía miedo. Miedo de estar aquí, miedo de esta época, miedo de no estar junto a él.

Me cubri la cabeza con mi chaqueta. Tape mi rostro con mis manos, estaba temblando. Intenté quitarme la pulsera que me dio Clokwork pero fue inútil, no podría quitarmela hasta cumplir la misión.

Pero ¿Como matar a alguien que ha sido tan buena persona conmigo?

Escuche pasos detrás de los botes de basura que me ocultaban.

\- ¿Selenia?

Me levante y lo vi.

\- ¿Danny? - dije retrocediendo poco a poco, pues a decir verdad el chico que tenía frente a mí, no era el mismo del restaurante ni al que yo conocía.

\- ¿ Por que atacatse a los padres de Sam? - Sin duda era Danny, a pesar de su cabello blanco los ojos verdes y brillantes y aquel traje negro y blanco. De pronto mi cabeza reaccionó a su pregunta.

\- ¡¿Los padres de Sam?! - pregunté asustada.

\- ¿No sabías que son sus padres?

\- No, ellos... Ellos me hicieron esto.

\- ¿Eres mitad fantasma verdad? - preguntó acercándose un poco.

\- En sí, más fantasma que humana sólo por un pequeño porcentaje, tengo 61% ADN fantasma.

Danny pareció sorprenderse. Después bajo la mirada unos segundos.

\- ¿Ellos están bien? - cuestione apenada y jugueteando con mis dedos.

\- Si, están bien, pero quiero platicar contigo acerca de todo lo que ocurrió en tu época.

\- No puedo decirte nada - bajé la mirada - Lo siento.

\- Pero...

\- Es la condición que Clockworc me dio para encontrarlo - lo interrumpi.

\- ¿Al Danny que te salvó?

Asenti con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a casa Sel,¿No te molesta que te llame así?

\- No me molesta, pero yo no tengo casa aquí.

\- Vamos a la mia entonces.

Lo miré sorprendida. Sin duda era diferente al él.

\- Pero yo no...

\- No aceptaré un no por respuesta - dijo dándome su mano.

Le di la mano algo apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Supongo que puedes volar - dijo elevándose poco a poco.

\- Supones mal, mis poderes sólo se hacen presentes cuando pierdo el control.

\- ¿Pero acaso mi otro yo no te enseñó a cotrolarlos?

\- No, él lo único que quería es que nadie me encotrara. El dice que soy muy especial y que no quiere que nadie me lastime.

Danny me miró sorprendido, como si no me creyera, pero era verdad, su otro yo me apreciaba mucho. Siempre me cuido a pesar de que yo fuera un fenómeno peligroso. Cuando él estaba, me sentía a salvo.

\- Bien, pues yo te ayudare con tus poderes, pero para eso debes venir conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad me ayudarás? - pregunté

\- Claro, eres igual a mi.

Me tomó de la mano y me elevó poco a poco junto a él.

Pude observar la ciudad desde arriba y vaya que era bonita. Lo miré unos segundos. En su forma humana se parecían mucho, pero en su lado fantasma eran muy diferentes.

Al llegar a su casa un escalofrío recorrió mi esplada. Eran los Laboratorios Fenton.

\- ¿Esto también existe en tu época? - me pregunto un preocupado Danny.

\- No - dije mirando al suelo - Yo los destrui, yo... yo...

\- ¡Danny! - se escuchó en la entrada.

\- Jaz, ¿que ocurre? - preguntó el chico.

\- Papá otra vez fallo en uno de sus experimentos, necesita tu...

Me miró de arriba a abajo, una chica de cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Con un traje color negro, blusa azul y una diadema negra.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó curiosa y señalando a mi dirección.

\- Ella es Selenia - dijo Danny volteando a verme - Es igual a mi, mitad fantasma.

La chica me miró, sin más se acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos.

\- Seguro has pasado por cosas muy duras, espero y este abrazo te reconforte.

Me quedé estática, era la primera vez que un humano se me acercaba así, sin miedo. Correspondi a su abrazo, me acurruque en sus brazos y sin querer las lágrimas brotaron.

\- Ya ya pequeña - susurró acariciando mi cabello - De ahora en adelante todo estará bien.

Me aparte poco a poco, me seque las lágrimas y la miré.

\- Muchas gracias - dije con una sonrisa - Eres la primera persona humana que me abraza.

\- ¿Humana? - cuestionó la pelirroja confundida.

\- Si yo...

\- ¡Danny! - gritó un hombre.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Contestó el chico - Será mejor que lo ayude Jaz, ¿podrías mostrarle a Sel la ducha?

\- Claro que si hermano yo me ocupó de ella.

Me tomó de la mano y me interno en aquel enorme edificio de ladrillo rojo. Al entrar me percaté que no era igual al de mi época, este tenía un toque hogareño. Lo último que recuerdo de ese lugar era que lo habían reconstruido, y lo que aquí es la sala en mi época estaba lleno de radares y luces.

Al entrar en su habitación me dio una toalla y ropa, al parecer era una pijama.

\- La ducha esta por aquí, puedes usar esta pijama para dormir...

\- ¿Dormiré aquí? - pregunté sorprendida.

\- Claro que si, no dormirás en la calle, imagino que por el atuendo que tienes antes dormías en la calle.

Asenti con la cabeza. Ella me abrazo una vez más y me guió a la ducha. Al abrir la llave del agua, me di cuenta que esta se calentaba y tenías que abrir la otra para que la temperatura fuera como tu querías, esto era increíble.

Al sentir el agua tibia en mi cuerpo me relaje, me senté y deje que el agua me cubriera. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en él, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su mal humor, su sarcasmo, sus fríos abrazos. Unas cuantas lágrimas me traicionaron y rodaron por mis mejillas.

Miré la pulsera en mi mano. A cambio de una vida lo volvería a ver. Me sentía mal, hacer esto no estaba en mis planes, asesine una vez, pero no lo recordaba bien.

Tomé el jabón y comencé a ducharme, al terminar me sequé lo más rápido que pude y me puse la pijama que Jaz me había dado.

Al salir al pasillo me sentí observada.

\- ¿Danny? - dije buscando su habitación.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó desde la suya, la cual estaba a dos puertas de la ducha.

\- Disculpa ¿Donde dormiré? - pregunté asomando mi cabeza hacia su habitación.

\- Oh es cierto casi lo olvido, dormirás aquí conmigo, mamá puso un colchón yo dormiré ahí y tu en mi cama.

\- No puedo hacer eso Danny, es tu casa y yo...

\- En estos momentos estas sola, quiero ayudarte... Por favor. - suplicó el ojiazul.

\- Esta bien - dije culpable - Pero mañana me iré y buscaré a Clockwork para aclarar este asunto.

\- Mañana será otro día, por ahora entra a la cama y descansa - dijo Danny.

Me dirigí a la cama de Danny, la verdad sentía que invadía su espacio. El apagó la luz y se acostó en el colchón del suelo. Miré al techo, jamás había dormido en un lugar tan cómodo.

Las sábanas eran suaves y cálidas. Pero algo faltaba...

Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco, hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

\- Selenia... Selenia...

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, todo estaba obscuro, me senté en la cama, observé al suelo y Danny yacía dormido, miré el reloj en su buró, eran las 12:55 am.

\- Tal vez lo soñe - me dije a mi misma, volví a acurrucarme entre las sábanas dispuesta a dormir.

\- Selenia...

Me levante de un salto. Esa voz venía de mi cabeza, ¿acaso?

\- ¿Eres tu? - pregunté en un susurro.

\- Selenia...

Salí de la cama de inmediato, sin duda era su voz.

Comencé a caminar en los pasillos de la enorme casa de Danny, bajé a la sala y lo busqué.

\- ¿Donde estas? - susurre.

\- Selenia... Ven Selenia...

\- Ya voy sólo dime donde estas - dije siguiendo la voz hacia el sótano. Estaba descalza y sentía el frío suelo en mis pies. Me acerque poco a poco a las escaleras del sótano.

\- ¿Hola? - pregunté a la obscuridad.

\- Selenia... Soy yo...

\- Ya voy, espera no te vayas - suplique bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que la oscuridad me permitía.

Al llegar al final de la escalera observé una enorme puerta en forma de octagono con rayas diagonales de color negro y amarillo.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? - susurré algo asustada. Estaba en un laboratorio y eso me aterraba.

\- Estoy detrás de la enorme puerta frente a ti... Ayúdame a salir.

\- Pero, no sé como abrirla - dije jalando las pesadas puertas.

\- Pulsa el botón...

Miré hacia un lado de la puerta y pude ver un enorme botón rojo. Ese debe ser, estaré con él, sin asesinar a nadie, lo haré.

Me acerqué al botón, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Levante la mano y sin pensarlo abrí las puertas...

Un resplandor color verde me hizo cubrirme el rostro. Escuché una risa sádica y malvada, sin duda era él, lo había encontrado...

Listo espero les guste, es mi primer fic no me maten, dejen sus opiniones eso me ayuda mucho.


	3. Cap 3 Complicación

Hola espero y el fic sea de su agrado mil gracias por leer.

Volver al pasado era algo extraño, todo era tan lindo y lleno de color. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía un paisaje así. El cielo azul, las personas paseaban tranquilas por la ciudad. ¿ Así será por dentro la ciudad de mi época?

Estos chicos son diferentes, Danny no es lo que Clockwork me dijo, pero no se que busque ese fantasma mentiroso. Quiero encontrarlo, eso es lo único que me importa.

Devoraba mi hamburguesa, ni la comida que él me traía era tan deliciosa. Les dije que yo sólo había comido sobras de la ciudad. Lo cual pareció sorprenderlos mucho. Estaba a punto de tomar de mi soda y fue cuando los vi a través de la ventana. Pamela y Jeremy Manson. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y sólo pude seguirlos con la mirada. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. Jamás creí volver a verlos.

Al verlos entrar al restaurante por inercia me levante. Al ver que se acercaron donde yo me encontraba simplemente apunté con mi mano hacia ellos. El miedo me controlaba. Una bola de energía ectoplasmisca se formaba poco a poco.

\- ¡¡Espera!! ¿Que estas haciendo? - gritó Danny interponiendose entre ellos y yo.

\- ¡Ellos arruinaron mi vida! - grité - Ellos y Vlad Masters.

Mi miedo fue más grande que mi control. Solté la bola de energía, ocurrió una explosión Sam y Tucker salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Danny. Pude ver de entre el humo como la gente corría. Observé sus caras, tenían miedo... De mi.

Al voltear al lugar donde estaban aquellos monstruos, me di cuenta de Danny los había protegido con un campo de energía.

Salí corriendo del lugar, sólo corrí y corrí hasta que sentí mi respiración demasiado agitada para seguir. Me oculte en un callejón. Tenía miedo. Miedo de estar aquí, miedo de esta época, miedo de no estar junto a él.

Me cubri la cabeza con mi chaqueta. Tape mi rostro con mis manos, estaba temblando. Intenté quitarme la pulsera que me dio Clokwork pero fue inútil, no podría quitarmela hasta cumplir la misión.

Pero ¿Como matar a alguien que ha sido tan buena persona conmigo?

Escuche pasos detrás de los botes de basura que me ocultaban.

\- ¿Selenia?

Me levante y lo vi.

\- ¿Danny? - dije retrocediendo poco a poco, pues a decir verdad el chico que tenía frente a mí, no era el mismo del restaurante ni al que yo conocía.

\- ¿ Por que atacatse a los padres de Sam? - Sin duda era Danny, a pesar de su cabello blanco los ojos verdes y brillantes y aquel traje negro y blanco. De pronto mi cabeza reaccionó a su pregunta.

\- ¡¿Los padres de Sam?! - pregunté asustada.

\- ¿No sabías que son sus padres?

\- No, ellos... Ellos me hicieron esto.

\- ¿Eres mitad fantasma verdad? - preguntó acercándose un poco.

\- En sí, más fantasma que humana sólo por un pequeño porcentaje, tengo 61% ADN fantasma.

Danny pareció sorprenderse. Después bajo la mirada unos segundos.

\- ¿Ellos están bien? - cuestione apenada y jugueteando con mis dedos.

\- Si, están bien, pero quiero platicar contigo acerca de todo lo que ocurrió en tu época.

\- No puedo decirte nada - bajé la mirada - Lo siento.

\- Pero...

\- Es la condición que Clockworc me dio para encontrarlo - lo interrumpi.

\- ¿Al Danny que te salvó?

Asenti con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a casa Sel,¿No te molesta que te llame así?

\- No me molesta, pero yo no tengo casa aquí.

\- Vamos a la mia entonces.

Lo miré sorprendida. Sin duda era diferente al él.

\- Pero yo no...

\- No aceptaré un no por respuesta - dijo dándome su mano.

Le di la mano algo apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Supongo que puedes volar - dijo elevándose poco a poco.

\- Supones mal, mis poderes sólo se hacen presentes cuando pierdo el control.

\- ¿Pero acaso mi otro yo no te enseñó a cotrolarlos?

\- No, él lo único que quería es que nadie me encotrara. El dice que soy muy especial y que no quiere que nadie me lastime.

Danny me miró sorprendido, como si no me creyera, pero era verdad, su otro yo me apreciaba mucho. Siempre me cuido a pesar de que yo fuera un fenómeno peligroso. Cuando él estaba, me sentía a salvo.

\- Bien, pues yo te ayudare con tus poderes, pero para eso debes venir conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad me ayudarás? - pregunté

\- Claro, eres igual a mi.

Me tomó de la mano y me elevó poco a poco junto a él.

Pude observar la ciudad desde arriba y vaya que era bonita. Lo miré unos segundos. En su forma humana se parecían mucho, pero en su lado fantasma eran muy diferentes.

Al llegar a su casa un escalofrío recorrió mi esplada. Eran los Laboratorios Fenton.

\- ¿Esto también existe en tu época? - me pregunto un preocupado Danny.

\- No - dije mirando al suelo - Yo los destrui, yo... yo...

\- ¡Danny! - se escuchó en la entrada.

\- Jaz, ¿que ocurre? - preguntó el chico.

\- Papá otra vez fallo en uno de sus experimentos, necesita tu...

Me miró de arriba a abajo, una chica de cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Con un traje color negro, blusa azul y una diadema negra.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó curiosa y señalando a mi dirección.

\- Ella es Selenia - dijo Danny volteando a verme - Es igual a mi, mitad fantasma.

La chica me miró, sin más se acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos.

\- Seguro has pasado por cosas muy duras, espero y este abrazo te reconforte.

Me quedé estática, era la primera vez que un humano se me acercaba así, sin miedo. Correspondi a su abrazo, me acurruque en sus brazos y sin querer las lágrimas brotaron.

\- Ya ya pequeña - susurró acariciando mi cabello - De ahora en adelante todo estará bien.

Me aparte poco a poco, me seque las lágrimas y la miré.

\- Muchas gracias - dije con una sonrisa - Eres la primera persona humana que me abraza.

\- ¿Humana? - cuestionó la pelirroja confundida.

\- Si yo...

\- ¡Danny! - gritó un hombre.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Contestó el chico - Será mejor que lo ayude Jaz, ¿podrías mostrarle a Sel la ducha?

\- Claro que si hermano yo me ocupó de ella.

Me tomó de la mano y me interno en aquel enorme edificio de ladrillo rojo. Al entrar me percaté que no era igual al de mi época, este tenía un toque hogareño. Lo último que recuerdo de ese lugar era que lo habían reconstruido, y lo que aquí es la sala en mi época estaba lleno de radares y luces.

Al entrar en su habitación me dio una toalla y ropa, al parecer era una pijama.

\- La ducha esta por aquí, puedes usar esta pijama para dormir...

\- ¿Dormiré aquí? - pregunté sorprendida.

\- Claro que si, no dormirás en la calle, imagino que por el atuendo que tienes antes dormías en la calle.

Asenti con la cabeza. Ella me abrazo una vez más y me guió a la ducha. Al abrir la llave del agua, me di cuenta que esta se calentaba y tenías que abrir la otra para que la temperatura fuera como tu querías, esto era increíble.

Al sentir el agua tibia en mi cuerpo me relaje, me senté y deje que el agua me cubriera. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en él, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su mal humor, su sarcasmo, sus fríos abrazos. Unas cuantas lágrimas me traicionaron y rodaron por mis mejillas.

Miré la pulsera en mi mano. A cambio de una vida lo volvería a ver. Me sentía mal, hacer esto no estaba en mis planes, asesine una vez, pero no lo recordaba bien.

Tomé el jabón y comencé a ducharme, al terminar me sequé lo más rápido que pude y me puse la pijama que Jaz me había dado.

Al salir al pasillo me sentí observada.

\- ¿Danny? - dije buscando su habitación.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó desde la suya, la cual estaba a dos puertas de la ducha.

\- Disculpa ¿Donde dormiré? - pregunté asomando mi cabeza hacia su habitación.

\- Oh es cierto casi lo olvido, dormirás aquí conmigo, mamá puso un colchón yo dormiré ahí y tu en mi cama.

\- No puedo hacer eso Danny, es tu casa y yo...

\- En estos momentos estas sola, quiero ayudarte... Por favor. - suplicó el ojiazul.

\- Esta bien - dije culpable - Pero mañana me iré y buscaré a Clockwork para aclarar este asunto.

\- Mañana será otro día, por ahora entra a la cama y descansa - dijo Danny.

Me dirigí a la cama de Danny, la verdad sentía que invadía su espacio. El apagó la luz y se acostó en el colchón del suelo. Miré al techo, jamás había dormido en un lugar tan cómodo.

Las sábanas eran suaves y cálidas. Pero algo faltaba...

Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco, hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

\- Selenia... Selenia...

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, todo estaba obscuro, me senté en la cama, observé al suelo y Danny yacía dormido, miré el reloj en su buró, eran las 12:55 am.

\- Tal vez lo soñe - me dije a mi misma, volví a acurrucarme entre las sábanas dispuesta a dormir.

\- Selenia...

Me levante de un salto. Esa voz venía de mi cabeza, ¿acaso?

\- ¿Eres tu? - pregunté en un susurro.

\- Selenia...

Salí de la cama de inmediato, sin duda era su voz.

Comencé a caminar en los pasillos de la enorme casa de Danny, bajé a la sala y lo busqué.

\- ¿Donde estas? - susurre.

\- Selenia... Ven Selenia...

\- Ya voy sólo dime donde estas - dije siguiendo la voz hacia el sótano. Estaba descalza y sentía el frío suelo en mis pies. Me acerque poco a poco a las escaleras del sótano.

\- ¿Hola? - pregunté a la obscuridad.

\- Selenia... Soy yo...

\- Ya voy, espera no te vayas - suplique bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que la oscuridad me permitía.

Al llegar al final de la escalera observé una enorme puerta en forma de octagono con rayas diagonales de color negro y amarillo.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? - susurré algo asustada. Estaba en un laboratorio y eso me aterraba.

\- Estoy detrás de la enorme puerta frente a ti... Ayúdame a salir.

\- Pero, no sé como abrirla - dije jalando las pesadas puertas.

\- Pulsa el botón...

Miré hacia un lado de la puerta y pude ver un enorme botón rojo. Ese debe ser, estaré con él, sin asesinar a nadie, lo haré.

Me acerqué al botón, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Levante la mano y sin pensarlo abrí las puertas...

Un resplandor color verde me hizo cubrirme el rostro. Escuché una risa sádica y malvada, sin duda era él, lo había encontrado...

Listo espero les guste, es mi primer fic no me maten, dejen sus opiniones eso me ayuda mucho.


	4. Cap4 Profecía

No sabía donde me encontraba exactamente. Todo a mi alrededor era obscuro y con un ligero color verde.

Estaba atada de pies y manos con una soga algo extraña.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? - cuestione sonando enojada, no quería que supiera que tenía miedo.

\- Evitar la extinción de la zona fantasma - contestó cortante.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? - continúe con tono enojado.

\- Demasiado, eres una de las piezas clave - contestó la rockera.

\- ¿Piezas clave? - Ella se acercó a mi de forma amenazante.

\- Mira niña - dijo alzando la voz y tomándome del suéter - Tu vas a ser la culpable de lo que le pase a la zona fantasma - me levantó frente a su rostro - ¿Quieres saber? Bien te lo diré.

Me arrojó al suelo, caí de espaladas, hice una mueca de dolor, pues una roca había golpeado uno de mis costados.

\- La profecía dice que dentro de diez años emergera de la obscuridad un poder inimaginable, un ser que será invencible, un fantasma capaz de destruir todo a su paso si así lo desea - volteó a verme - Esa criatura ó ser, será un error de los humanos, se supone que lo crearían para vencer al peligro que los amenazaba, pero no contaban con que su enemigo sería más inteligente que ellos y sería aliado de su creación para destruir a quienes le habían hecho tanto daño.

\- ¿Quien es ese ser? - pregunté angustiada pensando en Dan.

\- Creemos que es Danny Phantom - comentó seria -Es el único que ha sido creado por humanos.

\- Pero lo de Danny fue un accidente...

\- ¡Eso no importa niña! - gritó.

\- ¿Entonces por que me quieren a mi? - dije fastidiada.

\- El vendrá a rescatarte y entonces lo destruiremos - dijo la chica frente a mi comenzando a reír.

\- El no vendrá por mi - dije bajando la miarada

\- Claro que vendrá, no dejará morir a su novia - dijo levantando mi rostro.

\- ¡Yo no soy su novia!- contesté enojada.

\- ¿Entonces que rayos hacías en su cama? - preguntó cruzando los brazos.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa - dijo una voz.

Voltee lo más rápido que pude y lo vi.

\- ¡Danny! - grité alegre.

\- ¡Sueltala Ember! - gritó Danny apuntado con su mano a mi dirección.

\- ¿Si no que? - cuestionó ella tomándome del cabello.

\- Si no te arrepentirás - exclamó Danny mientras sus ojos brillaban aún más.

Me safe de su agarre jalando un par de mis castaños cabellos, caí al piso y fue cuando Danny atacó.

\- ¡A ver si te gusta algo de esto! - gritó Ember lanzando un enorme puño de su guitarra, Danny lo esquivó fácilmente, después empujó a Ember dejándola en el suelo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia mi y con un par de sus rayos deshizo las sogas.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí Sel - Me tomó de la mano y cuando nos dimos cuenta un misil se dirigía a nosotros, una luz verde fluorescente nos rodeó y se escuchó una explosión. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que un escudo de energía nos había protegido.

Poco a poco el escudo que hizo Danny se desvaneció, lo miré asombrada pues jamás pensé que tuviese tanta fuerza.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas chico fantasma? - dijo una voz algo tenebrosa - ¿Y por que crees que te llevarás a mi presa?

\- ¡Ella no es tu presa Skulker! - gritó Danny ocultandome detrás de él.

De pronto una enorme máquina empujó a ese fantasma y lo dejó tirado por donde estaba Ember.

\- ¡Sam! - gritó Danny con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sabes que pase lo que pase jamás te dejare sólo - contestó la pelinegra desde el interior de la máquina.

Miré asombrada a Sam, vaya que era increíble por eso Danny la amaba se ese modo.

\- ¡No podrás escapar chico fantasma! - gritó Ember.

\- ¡Ni tu ni tu novia! - gritó Skulker señalandome.

\- ¡No somos novios ! - gritamos al par.

\- ¿Entonces que rayos hacia en tu cama? - cuestionó Skulker.

\- ¡Ya ven que no fui la única que pensó mal! - gritó Sam.

\- Ella es mi presa chico fantasma, ya que es igual de rara que tu - dijo Skulker al mismo tiempo sacaba sus armas.

\- ¡Yo no soy rara! - sentí como mis manos comenzaban a calentarse, de ellas comenzó a emerger un tipo de energía amarilla, lo lancé hacia ellos y una enorme explosión nos hizo volar.

Me sentí flotando por unos instantes y mi visión era borrosa. Sentí que alguien me jaló.

\- ¡Selenia! - escuché - ¡Debemos salir de aqui! - era Sam jalandome de mi brazo para levantarme.

Aún desconcertada me levante lo más rápido que pude y entre a la nave Fenton junto a ella.

\- Abrochate el cinturón - dijo encendiendo la enorme máquina. Hice caso a lo que me dijo, mis movimientos eran algo torpes y con trabajo pude abrocharlo. Al levantar la vista pude ver que había destruido totalmente la zona en la que nos encontrábamos.

\- ¿Que hice? - susurre.

\- ¡Eso lo explicaras despues! - contestó Sam pisando el acelerador y sacandonos a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Pero Danny! - grité asomandome por la ventana.

\- ¡El esta bien, nos sigue de cerca! - contestó la pelinegra sin quitar la vista del camino.

Al salir de aquel lugar aterrizamos en los laboratorios de la casa de Danny.

Miré sorprendida y asustada a todo los rincones de aquel lugar. Como era posible que la entrada a ese lugar estaba en la casa de Danny.

Danny salió de aquella puerta y pulso un botón cerrandolo. Era igual al que había visto en mi sueño.

\- Bien, ya estamos a salvo - dijo el peliblanco soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Pero que fue todo eso? - reclamó la chica de ojos amatista cruzando los brazos.

\- Yo...y...Yo - tartamudeaba - No lo sé - dije al par que jufueteaba con mis dedos.

\- ¡Nos debes una explicación! - dijo Sam alzando la voz.

\- Sam no es necesario gritar - comentó Danny tomandola de hombro.

\- ¡Quiero una explicación, de por que Dan esta detrás de ti y no sólo él, también parece que atraes a los fantasmas de esta época también! - gritó Sam.

\- Yo no lo sé - dije con la voz quebrada, recordé las veces que Dan me decía que dejará de ser tan cobarde y que dejará de llorar. Me gritaba casi igual.

\- Sam basta por favor - dijo Danny tratando de calmarla.

Lo miré con ojos cristalinos, no sabía por que decían eso de mi, yo lo único que quería era encontrar a Dan.

\- Tengo que cumplir una misión - solté al fin - Les pido que me perdonen si he causado molestias - dije esto derramando una a cuantas lágrimas.

\- No te creo, si es así dime cual es esa misión - espetó Sam.

\- No puedo decirlo, esa es...

\- La condición que Clockwork te dio para encontrar a Dan - comentó Danny - ¿Cierto?

Asenti con la cabeza, me sentía inútil en esos momentos, no sabía por que me perseguían a mi.

\- ¿Por que alguien como Dan querría estar contigo? - cuestionó la pelinegra - Es un asesino sádico y sin piedad, no entiendo por que te protegería.

\- El era un tanto agresivo conmigo...

\- ¿Te golpeaba? - preguntó un preocupado Danny ya en su forma humana.

\- No a ese grado - dije recordando ciertos momentos - Pero si me gritaba.

\- Vaya - comentó Danny pasando sus dedos entre su cabello, se veía frustrado.

\- Ahora si no les importa saldré a dar una vuelta - dije caminando hacia la salida.

\- Tu no vas a ningún lado - dijo Danny parandose frente a mi. Lo miré a los ojos, eran tan azules y tenían cierto brillo.

\- Vamos Danny sólo será una vuelta a la cuadra, necesito aire - dije desviando la mirada, pues a decir verdad me ponía nerviosa.

\- Ya dije que no Sel - comenzó a caminar hacia mi - Si Dan era duro contigo yo soy todo lo contario, seré tu amigo - dijo sonriendo, cuando menos sentí me tenía rodeada con sus brazos. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, estaba ruborizada.

\- G...g... - tragué saliva - Gracias - dije nerviosa.

\- Vamos Danny - interrumpió Sam - Tenemos que asegurarnos de que ningún fantasma pueda pasar.

\- En eso tienes razón Sam - dijo Danny retirándose - Hay que protegerte - continuó poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

\- Bien, ahora dime como protegemos a un fantasma de otro fantasma - dijo Sam sin quitarme los ojos de encima - No podemos ponerle un reflector por que le haríamos daño.

\- Bien, habrá que buscar una solución - dijo Danny sonriendo. Yo sólo sonreí.

\- Vaya parece que Selenia y Danny se llevan muy bien.

\- ¿Debería importarme? - pregunté sentado desde uno de los bordes del Castillo de Clockwork.

\- Si, debería - dijo él, pude jurar que estaba sonriendo.

\- Pues no me importa - respondí sin mirarlo siquiera.

\- Bien, como quieras - agregó Clockwork encogiendose de hombros - Después de todo, ella tiene el futuro de ambos mundos en sus manos.

\- ¿Que es lo que sabes? - pregunté.

\- Yo lo sé todo Dan - dijo limpiando su bastón.

\- Deja de alardear Clockwork - respondí molesto - Si sabes algo sólo dilo.

\- Sabes Dan - comentó tranquilo - Hace un par de años ya me hubieras asesinado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

\- Más sin en cambio no lo has hecho ¿ Por que? - cuestionó el fantasma del tiempo.

Me quede pensando en eso, tenía razón, me sentía vacio, ese algo me faltaba. Ya no sentía las mismas ganas de asesinar y de destruir todo a mi paso.

Pasar dos años en ese estúpido termo me había cambiado. ¡Maldición! no es imposible, yo no tengo sentimientos.

\- Tu sabes todo ¿no? - dije levantándome poco a poco.

\- Si, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti - dijo al borde de la risa.

Me quede en silencio, no le daría el gusto de hacerlo.

\- Bien, no lo digas, pero quedarte callado no siempre es bueno, recuerda lo que paso cuando Sam conoció a Gregor...

\- No se de que me hablas - escupi con desprecio.

\- Parece que Selenia se esta enamorando del Danny que ahora esta con ella...

Listoooo el cap espero les este gustando, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	5. Cap 5 Conocido desconocido

Holis espero y les este gustando mi fic, tal vez no sea muy bueno pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Gracias por leer.

Este cap se narrará de diferente forma.

\- Así que, esa criatura será la más poderosa de la zona fantasma...

\- Esta en lo correcto mi señor.

\- ¿Y hay algún modo de saber como se puede obtener ese poder?

\- Según la profecía quien intente tomar su poder se enfrentará a su protector, que será un ser casi con la misma fuerza.

\- Bien, ¿Averiguaron de quien se trata?

\- Creemos que es Danny Phantom...

\- Jajajajajaja... Ese chico jamás sería alguien que quiera gobernar la zona fantasma, no hay rastro de maldad en él.

\- Pero señor, él esta enterado de la profecía.

\- ¿Y como es que sabe de eso?

\- Se entero cuando fue a salvar a una chica...

\- Déjame adivinar, a Samantha.

\- No mi señor, ella se llama Selenia...

\- ¿Selenia? Que extraño... Averiguen más sobre ella, tal vez sepa más de lo que creemos.

\- Claro que si, ¿De cuanto será el pago?

\- Vamos, por eso no te preocupes Skulker... El dinero me sobra.

\- Como digas...Vlad.

Dos meses después...

\- Bien, espero esto funcione - musito Jack Fenton colocando un cinturón alrededor de Selenia.

Al activarlo, ella no sintió dolor alguno.

\- Creo que esta vez funciona - exclamó Sel dando un par de saltos.

\- Bueno ya era hora - agregó Jazz - Ya te habían dado como 25 descargas antifantasmas.

\- Lo siento por eso - se disculpó Jack rascando su cabeza.

\- No se preocupe, ustedes han hecho mucho por mi, digo me han aceptado en su hogar y me han ayudado con esos fantasmas que me persiguen.

\- Bueno tu has demostrado ser una buena chica, al igual que Danni - comentó Madie mirando a la chica de 14 años buscando en la alacena.

\- ¿Que? - cuestionó Danni cuando vio que la miaraban - De acuerdo, si me quede con hambre.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reir.

\- Bueno creo que debo irme Danny - dijo Sam tomando su mano.

\- Claro, te llevare a casa - contestó Danny de igual forma dando un pequeño beso en su nariz.

\- Vayan con cuidado - les gritó Sel mientras ambos salían por la puerta.

\- ¿Hacen linda pareja no crees? - preguntó Danni junto a Sel.

\- Si, muy bonita - contestó Sel con un suspiro.

\- Disculpa Sel...

\- ¿Si Danni?

\- ¿En tu época tenías alguien así? - cuestionó la pelinegra degustando un chocolate - ¿Un amigo ó un novio?

\- Yo...yo... - la castaña miró a la ojiazul y agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? - preguntó Danni poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

\- No no, es sólo que - Sel hizo una pausa - No te gustará saber la respuesta.

\- Oh ¿De verdad? - preguntó Danni entrecerrando los ojos.

\- De verdad - dijo Sel bastante seria.

\- ¿Era Danny cierto?- musito la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿He? - dijo Sel abriendo los ojos como platos - No no no ¿Como crees?

\- He visto como lo miras - comentó Danni - Seguro en tu época ó era tu amigo ó era tu novio.

Sel apretó los labios y desvío la mirada, ya que sus mejillas tenían un peculiar color escarlata.

\- ¡Aja! - gritó Danni - ¡Lo sabía!

\- No es lo que crees, mira te lo explicaré - contestó Sel tomando a Danni de la mano y llevándola al cuarto de su primo Danny.

\- Bien ya cerré la puerta ahora dime que paso en tu época.

\- Bueno, yo... - Sel la miró muy seria - Si, Danny era mi amigo, pero no es como tu lo conoces, él en mi época no se llama Danny, se llama Dan.

\- ¡¡¿¿QUE??!! - gritó Danni - ¿¿¡¡¡EL SÁDICO ASESINO SIN CORAZON QUE DESTRUYO AMITY PARK EN EL FUTURO!!!??

\- ¡Shhhh! - dijo Sel mirando a todos lados - No grites Danni.

La asustada chica se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Lo siento - susurró Danni.

\- Sabes aún no entiendo por que todos se asustan - comentó Sel - Él no es tan malo.

\- Debe ser una broma - dijo Danni - He escuchado mucho sobre él, intento matar a Sam, Tucker, Jazz y a los padres de Danny.

Sel sintió un nudo en el estómago, eso ella no lo sabía.

\- ¿Pero no crees que hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo Danni? - le preguntó Sel tomando sus manos - Dan fue muy diferente conmigo, me protegió y evitó que me asesinaran - Danni abrió la boca ante el comentario de Sel.

\- Juralo - exigió Danni - Jura que él te ayudó.

\- Lo juro, me mantenía oculta de los que me perseguían, yo estaba asustada - comentó Sel con la voz quebrada - Estuvo conmigo siempre, con su mal genio y todo pero ahí estuvo.

Danni quedó sorprendida, si Dan era lo que su primo y sus amigos le habían dicho esta chica debía ser algo importante, pues si Danni estaba segura de algo era que Dan no poseía sentimientos humanos.

\- Y ¿Como te encontró? - preguntó Danni, Sel la miró confundida - Es decir ¿Como lo conociste?

\- Oh, eso - Sel tomó aire y lo soltó - Bien, la historia no es muy agradable que digamos.

\- Oh vamos Sel, no diré nada ni de ti ni de Dan...

\- ¡¡¿Conoces a Dan?!!

Ambas chicas voltearon a la puerta, Jazz se encotraba parada en el umbral y tenía un paildo color.

\- Jazz tranquila - dijo Danni - Te lo podemos explicar...

\- ¡A mi nadie me explica nada! - contestó alterada - ¡Si tu conoces a ese monstruo seguro nos quieres hacer daño!

\- Jazz no hables así yo...

\- No, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión - dijo Jazz retrocediendo, al mirar hacia atrás un arma yacía en una de las mesas del pasillo - Ese maldito estuvo a punto de matarme...

\- Pero yo no lo sabía Jazz, me cabo de enterar por Danni...

\- ¡No de nuevo, no pondré a mi familia en riesgo por nadie! - Jazz tomó el arma contra fantasmas y la disparo hacia Sel.

Danni trato de evitarlo pero el disparo fue demasiado rápido.

Sel recibió el impacto en el pecho, alcanzó a meter sus manos pero no logró mucho con eso y salió disparada por la ventana de Danny.

\- ¡Selenia! - gritó Danni transformándose y volando rápidamente hacia ella.

Alcanzó a tomarla en brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el concreto.

\- Oh no - se lamento Danni, pues su amiga se encontraba inconciente y con un poco de humo en sus ropas - Sel...

\- ¿Pero que fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Danny volando hacia ellas.

\- Jazz le disparó a Sel - dijo Danni con los ojos cristalinos - Creo que esta inconciente.

\- ¿Pero por que? - cuestionó Danny volviendo a su forma humana.

\- Por que es un peligro para nosotros - dijo Jazz desde la puerta trayendo el arma consigo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - preguntó molesto hacia su hermana.

\- Conoce a Dan, eso significa peligro...

\- ¡Lo conoció en el futuro, ella no es de esta época! - dijo Danny alzando la voz - Piensa antes de actuar Jazz, me extraña de ti que siempre lo haces.

Danni recosto a Sel cuidadosamente en el suelo, se levantó y camino hacia ellos.

\- Lo único que quiero es protegernos...

\- Lo sé Jazz - interrumpió Danny más tranquilo - Pero puedes alterar el tiempo con estos actos.

\- No sabemos si esto pueda atraer a Dan - comentó Daniela - Ella es muy importante para él.

Los tres voltearon a ver a la chica inconsciente en el suelo.

De pronto Selenia abrió los ojos, se levantó bruscamente y se quedó parada mirando a la nada.

Danny camino hacia ella.

\- ¿Sel estas bien? - preguntó tomandola del hombro, al tocarla un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Danny confundido dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Esa energía no era la de Sel, la conocía de algún lado pero no lograba identificarla.

\- Sel estas bie...

\- No te acerques - dijo Danny deteniendo a su prima.

\- ¿Como? pero ¿por..?

El ojiazul miró a Danni serio y callado.

\- A un lado chicos esto no me agrada - advirtió Jazz cargando su arma.

El silencio se hizo presente, las aves dejaron de cantar y el viento dejó de soplar.

Selenia volteó a verlos, sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran azules si no rojos, su cabello comenzó a moverse como si de fuego se tratara.

Jazz apuntó hacia ella sin vacilar. Danny y su prima retrocedieron poco a poco.

\- No lo hagas Jazz - dijo Danny tratando de calmarla - No dispares.

\- Y dejar que nos mate - contestó Jazz sin quitar la vista de Sel - ¡Olvidalo!

Jazz disparó por segunda ocasión a Selenia, pero esta vez no fue el mismo resultado.

Selenia colocó su mano frente a ella y detuvo la masa de energía, sin siquiera tocarla. Se quedo asi durante un par de segundos, cerró la mano e hizo explotar el disparo que le habían lanzado.

Jazz abrió la boca ante lo que había ocurrido, mientras que ambos chicos mitad fantasma no sabían que hacer.

\- Esto es imposible - dijo Jazz apuntando de nuevo.

\- ¡Ya no dispares Jazz! - gritó Danny - ¡Sólo vas a empeorar las cosas!

\- No dejaré que les haga daño...

\- ¡Ya viste lo que hizo con tu disparo! - gritó de nuevo el ojiazul - ¡Ni siquiera lograste tocarla!

\- Esto es malo... Muy malo... - musito Danni asustada.

\- Creo.. - comentó Danny - Creo que ya se quien es la criatura de la profecía...

\- Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor...

Clockwork observaba el portal de la época donde estaba Selenia. El sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y vaya que a Clockwork le gustaba la acción.

\- Creo que esto te gustará Dan...

Dan yacía en uno de los rincones del casillo de Clockwork, como siempre ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

\- No fastidies...

Clockwork hizo una sonrisa de lado.

\- Creo que ya se dieron cuenta por que estabas con ella...

Dan miró de reojo a Clockwork, fue cuando se dio cuenta. Selenia estaba fuera de control, eso no era bueno.

Bajo rápidamente hasta donde estaba el fantasma del tiempo. Debieron hacer algo muy mal para que Sel perdiera el control de su poder. Ella había perdido el control un par de veces, las cuales a Dan lo habían dejado en muy malas condiciones.

\- ¿Que hicieron? - cuestionó Dan frente al portal.

\- Vamos Dan son niños ellos...

\- ¡¿Que hicieron?! - repitió Dan alzando la voz - ¡No saben en lo que se han metido!

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? - preguntó Clockwork con una sonrisa.

\- Esto no es un juego Clockwork...

\- ¿Te preocupan tus amigos y tu yo del pasado? - cuestionó el amó del tiempo.

\- No precisamente...

Listo espero les haya gustado díganme como les gustó más la historia, en primera persona o en tercer persona. Dejen sus comentarios.


	6. Cap 6 Amenaza

Holis Holis espero estén bien. Disfruten de la historia y dejen sus comentarios.

\- Esto debe ser un error - Se quejó Vlad - Esa niña no puede ser la criatura de la profecía.

\- Pero lo vio con sus propios ojos, el disparo no le toco ni un cabello - contestó Skulker.

\- Tengo un plan - Dijo Vlad sonriendo de lado - Por lo tanto investiga todo lo que puedas sobre la profecía, como se evitará todo esto y en su caso... Como quitarle tanto poder...

A lo lejos Jazz estaba en un terrible aprieto pues Sel no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Me da miedo su mirada - susurró Jazz a Danny.

\- Te dije que no le hicieras nada - contestó su hermano - La energía que emana es demasiado poderosa, incluso para mi.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó Danni - ¿Quieres decir que no puedes vencerla?

\- No Danni, no podría contra ella. — comentó el joven fantasma.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? - preguntó Jazz.

Selenia comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, a cada paso que daba levantaba las pequeñas piedras que yacían a sus pies, era una energía negativa.

Los chicos estaban alerta pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella chica de ojos rojos se encontraba frente a Jazz.

\- ¿Te gusta juzgar a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas? - preguntó Sel con una voz fria.

\- Yo...yo... - Jazz no término de hablar, pues un fuerte dolor invadió su estómago, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba entre los botes de basura que yacían fuera de su casa.

Sel había golpeado a Jazz en el estómago, lo suficiente para lanzarla 20 metros.

\- ¿Como te atreves? - Dijo Danny transformándose.

\- ¡Danny no! - gritó Su prima pero no le hizo caso.

Danny se lanzó contra Sel tratando de golpearla, pero casi al tocar su cara, la chica frente al él detuvo su puño con un sencillo movimiento atrapandola en su mano. Danny trataba de safar su puño del agarre de Sel, pero era demasiado fuerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó a Danny contra un edificio tirando parte de él. Varios escombros cayeron sobre el chico.

\- ¿Danny estas bien? - preguntó su prima asustada.

\- Estoy bien - respondió el chico - Pero es demasiado fuerte.

\- Tranquilo yo... - Danni no pudo continuar hablando pues recibió un rayo de parte de Sel.

\- ¡Daniela! - gritó el chico fantasma incorporándose se inmediato.

Voló hacia ella y la tomó en brazos.

\- Danni ¿están bien?

\- Si, pero eso dolió - contestó la chica con una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedes estar de pie? - preguntó Danny.

\- Claro que puedo - Dijo la chica soltandose de los brazos de su primo.

\- Necesitamos atacarla los dos juntos - Dijo Danny poniéndose en guardia - Es muy fuerte.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sarcástica Danni - Ese rayo casi me parte en dos.

Selenia caminaba hacia Jazz, esta sólo trataba de huir. Al querer escapar la tomó del cabello y la hizo caer hacia atrás.

\- ¡Jazz! - gritó Danny volando rápidamente hacia ella, pero fue muy tarde. Selenia ya la había atacado.

Un gritó de dolor escapó de la boca de la pelirroja en el suelo, Sel le había roto el brazo con el que le disparó.

\- ¡No! - gritó Danny con la voz quebrada.

Se lanzó sobre Selenia logrando derribarla, Danny quedó sobre ella y la tomó de los hombros.

\- ¡Sel, ya por favor! - suplicó el chico con la voz quebrada - ¡Tu no eres así, por favor controlate! - Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de la chica - ¡Controlate por favor! - decía Danny mientras le daba ligeros azotes contra el suelo.

\- ¡Reacciona Selenia reacciona! - gritó Danny.

Una imagen llegó a la cabeza de Sel, era Dan herido, también la tomaba por los hombros.

\- ¡Selenia, controlate! - decía Dan - ¡Debes ser más fuerte que el poder dentro de ti! - se veía mal herido - ¡Vamos! ¡Selenia!

Mientras Danny le suplicaba a Sel ella tenía la mirada pérdida y de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

Sel aún tenía la imagen de Dan.

\- ¡Vamos Sel, yo sé que tu puedes! - fue lo último que dijo Dan.

Después todo se volvió negro.

\- ¡Dan! - gritó la chica antes de liberar una enorme ola de energía que hizo volar a Danny.

Después todo fue silencio, Danny se levantó buscando a Jazz.

\- ¡Jazz! - gritó con desespero.

\- Estoy bien Danny - contestó la pelirroja aún quejándose - Dejando de lado que no puedo mover mi brazo.

Danny voló rápidamente hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y busco a su prima.

\- Daniela ¿Donde estas?

Danni yacía en el suelo, estaba arrodillada y no le quitaba la vista a Selenia.

\- ¿Que demonios fue eso? - preguntó la chica peliblanco incorporándose poco a poco.

\- No lo sé - respondió el chico - Pero sea lo que sea, estaba fuera de mis límites.

\- Jamás había visto tanto poder - comentó Jazz - Es incluso...

\- Más fuerte que Dan - agregó Danny.

\- Espera un momento - dijo Danni - ¿Eso quiere decir que ni Dan puede detenerla?

\- Pues logró detenerla, por algo él sigue tras ella - dijo Danny mirando a Sel aún en el suelo - Y ahora sé por que...

\- Ese enorme poder - continuó Jazz.

\- ¿Como? - cuestionó confundida Daniela.

\- Quiero decir que Dan quiere el poder de Sel - continuó Jazz - Es por eso que siempre a estado con ella, intenta averiguar como obtenerlo - concluyó antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

Danni los miró sorprendida.

\- Si Dan consigue el poder de Sel - agregó Danny - Será el fin de todo...

\- ¿Que te parece? - preguntó Clockwork con una sonrisa - Lograron controlarla.

\- Eso ya lo note - respondió Dan - Si no lo hubieran hecho estarían muertos.

\- Que curioso ¿No crees? - cuestionó Clockwork acercándose a Dan.

\- ¿Que quieres? - escupió Dan.

\- Ella reaccionó pensando en ti - dijo el amo del tiempo con una sonrisa.

Dan alzó una ceja, miró al portal y sin querer una ligera sonrisa se le escapó.

Al darse cuenta que Clockwork lo estaba viendo, cambio su semblante y su seriedad regreso.

\- ¿Y luego? - preguntó Dan, frío y cortante como siempre.

\- Sabes lo que eso significa ¿cierto? - comentó Clockwork cambiando de niño a joven.

\- Lo sé - respondió Dan - Soy quien podrá parar todo esto...

\- ¿Pero que demonios sucedió allá abajo? - Dijo Vlad escondido tras un par de edificios.

\- Esa chica - Skulker estaba atónito - Es... Es...

\- La futura reina de la zona fantasma - cometo Vlad - Es ella, pero ¿Acaso la profecía no decía que eso sería hasta dentro de 10 años?

\- ¿Entonces como explica lo que acaba de pasar? - preguntó Skulker aún mirando de lejos a la chica en el suelo.

\- No tengo la menor idea, necesito investigar más sobre esa profecía - contestó Vald - Mientras tanto, lo mejor será investigar quien es esa chica y de donde viene.

\- Entendido cualquier información se la haré saber - dijo Skulker retirándose.

Vlad se quedó observando un par de minutos más.

\- Mi querida Selenia - dijo a si mismo - Tu serás la futura Reina y yo él futuro Rey, haré lo que sea necesario para estar del lado más poderoso y así, obtener mi venganza.

Todo era confuso, la gente corría, huían de algo, pero...¿De que?

\- ¿Que sucede mamá? - preguntó la pequeña de 7 años.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí mi amor - decía la preocupada madre guardando un par de cosas en la maleta.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó la niña confundida.

\- Bridgette sólo tenemos que salir de aqui...

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, el peligro se acercaba.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Vámonos ahora ¡ya, ya, ya! - gritó la preocupada madre tomando a la niña del brazo y corriendo a toda velocidad.

Al salir de la casa la pequeña pudo obrevar hogares incendiandose, se escuchaban explosiones a lo lejos.

\- Mamá, ¿que sucede? - preguntó la pequeña mirando a todos lados.

\- Sólo corre y no mires hacia atrás - respondió la madre corriendo entre escombros.

Ambas llegaron al refugio, ya todo era seguro.

\- No sé cuanto tiempo estaremos así Bridgette pero tu tienes que ser muy fuerte mi niña, muy fuerte...

Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, observó su alrededor confundida.

Estaba en la habitación de Danny. Sus ojos azules observaron el techo. Lo último que recordaba era que Jazz le había disparado.

Trato de levantarse pero su cabeza comenzó a dar mil vueltas y volvió a recostarse.

¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Por que no era capaz de recordar nada? Millones de preguntas bombardearon su cabeza.

Volvió a hechar un vistazo en la vacía habitación. Todo parecía normal.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, Sel levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Un par de ojos amatista la observaron curiosos.

\- Sel, ¿Como te sientes? - era Sam, al parecer estaba algo preocupada.

\- Bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza - contestó la castaña haciendo una mueca.

\- Pero de ahí en fuera - preguntó la pelinegra pasando a la habitación

\- ¿No tienes ganas de matar a alguien?

Selenia la miró confundida y asustada. La pequeña sonrisa que tenía desapareció.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? - preguntó Sel temiendo la respuesta.

\- Pues... - Sam abrió la puerta totalmente y ahí estaba Jazz, tenía una férula en su brazo y la miraba asustada.

\- ¡Santo cielo! - exclamó Sel levantándose de golpe, lo cual ocasionó que las dos chicas al frente dieran un par de pasos hacía atrás.

Selenia las vio retroceder.

\- Yo no... - camino hacia ellas pero estas retrocedieron de nuevo.

\- Tienen miedo... - dijo Selenia con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Es precaución - contestó Sam.

\- ¡Tienen miedo! - dijo enojada - ¡Como todos ellos!

Dos aros de luz atravesaron su cuerpo y salió volando de ahí.

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas pues había logrado dominar su transformación.

\- Será mejor avisarle a Danny - dijo Jazz dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Sel voló durante un rato, vio un edificio y ahí bajó.

Se acostó en la azotea de aquel lugar, observó el cielo y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar. Miró la ciudad, era muy hermosa a comparación de lo que era en su época, pues ahí sólo existían escombros.

\- Dan - susurró para si misma - Te extraño,es tonto y estúpido como tu decías, pero esto que siento es de verdad.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de su rostro. Las seco con brusquedad.

"Nadie te debe ver llorar, no muestres debilidad" eran las palabras que Dan le dijo.

\- ¿Sel?

Dio un saltito y miró hacia donde venía la voz.

\- ¿Danny? - preguntó Selenia - ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Pues Sam y Jazz me dijeron que huiste. Sabes es fácil reconocer esa cabellera gris con mechones negros.

\- Oh, ellas - espetó la chica sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¿Que ocurrió?

\- Me tienen miedo - contestó la chica de ojos naranjas abrazando sus piernas.

\- Bueno, a Jazz le rompiste un brazo con un sólo golpe - dijo el peliblanco rascando su cabeza - Creo que es algo lógico.

\- ¿Tu también me tienes miedo? - cuestionó la chica frente a él.

\- ¿Tengo miedo? Pues si - contestó el chico provocando que Sel bajará la mirada - Pero no de ti, si no a que algo te pase.

\- Danny... - susurró la chica de cabello gris - Yo lo siento tanto.

\- No tienes por que disculparte, no eres culpable de ese poder dentro de ti, imagino que es muy difícil controlarlo.

\- No se como eso sucede - agregó Selenia - Sólo pasa y no puedo controlarlo, a Dan estuve a punto de destruirlo un par de veces...

\- ¿Eso es verdad? - preguntó Danny.

\- Claro que si, pero él jamás se alejó, nunca, siempre permaneció ahí. Como tu ahora, al fin y al cabo son la misma persona.

Danny la miró algo sonrojado. Sel se acercó a él y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Danny.

\- ¿Te puedo abrazar? - preguntó Sel algo sonrojada.

\- C...Claro - contestó Danny abrazandola también.

\- Te cuento un secreto - susurró Sel.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Dan sabe como obtener mi poder...

\- ¿Que? - Danny comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Lo sabe?

\- Si, pero nunca lo a intentado, ¿es extraño no crees?

\- Demasiado - contestó El ojiverde.

\- Siento algo Danny...

El chico la miró, ella tenía una extraña sonrisa y soltó un suspiro.

\- Dime que no es verdad - suplicó Danny - Por favor dime que es mentira.

\- No puedo negar algo que es cierto.

\- Vamos, tu no puedes...

\- No lo puedo evitar - interrumpió Sel - Sólo lo siento y ya.

\- Pero él es un monstruo, no tiene corazón - dijo Danny algo confundido.

\- Él no es tan malo - dijo Sel con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Estas listo?

\- Le dijiste que no me vería hasta que cumpliera la misión.

\- Lo hará de todos modos - contestó el amo del tiempo clocando una pulsera en la muñeca de Dan - Lo ha hecho antes, lo hará ahora.

\- Será extraño - contestó Dan mirando la pulsera en su mano - Verla de nuevo, hace un par de años que no...

\- ¿La abrazas? - Interrumpió Clockwork.

\- La enfrento - continuó Dan.

Clokwork ebozo una sonrisa.

\- Niega todo lo que quieras Dan, pero yo sé que tu sientes algo...

\- No tengo sentimientos - interrumpió Dan de una forma fría.

\- Como te dije, niega todo lo que quieras... Yo lo sé todo y créeme que cuando lo quieras aceptar, ya será algo tarde.

Listooooo espero les guste hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

Hasta el próximo Cap.


	7. Cap 7 Visita inesperada

Hola Hola, gracias por seguir el fic, espero y sea de su agrado.

\- Y bien ¿Que averiguaste?

\- De acuerdo a los registros, no existe ninguna Selenia.

\- ¿Como? - preguntó Vald acercándose a Skulker.

\- No hay nadie en todo Amity Park con ese nombre, ni en los alrededores.

\- Bueno, eso lo dejaremos para después, ¿Que fue lo que investigaste de la profecía?

\- Para eso la traje a ella...

\- ¿Desiree? - la miró incrédulo pero después reaccionó - Deseo saber todo acerca de la tal profecía.

\- Claro, así lo deseaste y así será.

De las manos de Desiree salió una especie de humo verde formando un espejo.

"Dentro de diez años, un enorme poder maligno se hará presente, esta criatura no tendrá ningún límite por hacer el mal, su protector será casi igual de poderoso"

Vlad, miró incrédulo aquel enorme espejo, donde sólo sombras representaban a las criaturas.

"Más sin embargo hay una forma de obtener el poder que se menciona, dentro de ella yace la fuente, para eso tendrás que asesinarla, pues si bien ese poder quieres tener, no has de dudar el mal hacer"

Vlad hizo una sonrisa de lado. Eso sería muy fácil, mientras la chica estuviera bajo control, podría asesinarla.

"Una cosa más, de el amor nunca de se debe hablar, pues aquel que posea el Corazón de Águila podrá eliminar todo aquel rastro de maldad y con ello su poder."

\- ¿Corazón de Águila? - preguntó Vlad - ¿Que demonios es eso? ¡Deseo saber que es eso!

Desiree hizo un movimiento de mano y apareció humo rosado.

\- Así lo deseas... - Desiree puso los ojos en blanco - Bueno ya sabes el resto.

Al terminar de decir esto el humo formó las sombras.

"Se conoce Al Corazón de Águila como el más valeroso en la zona fantasma, ya que es capaz se sacrificar todo por amor, quien posea el Corazón de Águila podrá anular todo rastro de maldad, incluido el enorme poder."

Vald estaba atónito, sólo eso podría quitarle el poder absoluto.

"El Corazón de Águila se fundirá con el Corazón de Fuego eliminando así todo poder maléfico que exista en este, sellando el pacto con El Beso del Descanso Eterno"

\- Esto parece un tonto cuento de hadas - escupió Vald - ¿Quien podría estar enamorado ó en su caso amar a esta chica?

\- Señor - interrumpió Skulker señalando una pantalla, era una imagen peculiar, en ella estaban Danny y Sel abrazados, un pequeño rastreador con cámara había seguido a la chica y fotografiado ese instante.

\- ¡Daniel! - gritó Vald - ¡Esta vez no dejare que interfieras!

"Lo más seguro es que Sel esta algo mal de su cabeza", pensó Danny "Como podía sentir algo por Dan?" La mirada de la chica de ojos naranjas no engañaba a nadie, era demasiado obvia.

¿Pero Dan? Danny no lo creía de él pero si para nada. El no tiene sentimiento alguno, lo más seguro es que le hara daño. Si no a obtenido su poder seguro trama algo, algo muy grande.

\- Sel, hay que ir a casa - dijo apartandose poco a poco de ella - Vamos, empieza a hacer frío.

\- Un poco más Danny, no puedo ver a Jazz a la cara - dijo ella acurrucandose entre los brazos del ojiazul, ambos ya en su forma humana - No después de lo que le hice.

\- Ya te dije que eso no fue tu culpa - dijo Danny levantándose - No pudiste controlarte.

\- No sé como hacerlo - dijo ella bajando la mirada - No puedo contra este poder.

\- Eso no es cierto - dijo una voz en la obscuridad.

Danny se puso en guardia de inmediato, esa voz, Danny comenzó a preocuparse, ¡No!¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Es imposible!

Selenia se incorporó de inmediato, miró a la obscuridad y sin más un par de ojos rojos aparecieron en esta, Danny miró a Selenia.

Se veía confundida y una ligera chispa se encendió en los ojos de esta.

El corazón de Sel comenzó a latir muy rápido, su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración estaba acelerada, esos ojos, "¿Será posible?" pensó ella.

\- Tu puedes controlarlo - dijo esa fría voz de nuevo.

Danny miró a Selenia, sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

\- ¡Dan! - gritó antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia la obscuridad. Danny no hizo otra cosa más que mirar la escena. De la obscuridad emergió aquél a quién no quería volver a ver en su vida.

\- Dan - susurró Danny.

Selenia corrió hacia este quien sólo se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

\- Dan - dijo Selenia con la voz quebrada - Te extrañe tanto.

Al llegar hasta donde él estaba lo abrazo sin más. Dan sólo la miró, no reaccionaba, más sin en cambio la chica junto a él se acurrucaba en su pecho tratando de rodear su torso.

\- ¡Comportate! - dijo Dan alzando la voz y retirando los brazos de Selenia de su cuerpo - ¡Déjate de tonterias!

Selenia lo miró sorprendida, después sonrió ligeramente.

\- Olvidé que odias los abrazos - comentó acomodando su rizado cabello detrás de su oído - Hace tanto que no te veo que lo olvidé.

\- ¡Hump! - musito Dan cruzando los brazos de nuevo - Ahora recuerdo por que a veces me fastidiabas.

Danny miró atónito a Selenia, ella le sonreía, "¿Pero que le pasa?" pensó Danny, "La acaba de rechazar y ahora la dice fastidio, pero ella le sonríe."

\- Extrañe ese mal humor - dijo Sel tomando su mano - Estas de nuevo aquí.

\- Si,si, ya - contestó Dan retirando su mano con brusquedad - Vine por un asunto importante.

\- ¿Regresaste por mi? - preguntó Selenia con unos enormes ojos iluminados.

\- No - contestó el - Sólo vine por algo de acción, tu no tienes nada que ver.

Danny miraba boquiabierto esa escena, Selenia parecía un dulce cachorro con su amo, un amo frío y cruel. Mientras los ojos cristalinos de la chica reflejaban un millar de sentimientos, los de Dan, permanecían fríos e intactos.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres Dan? - preguntó Danny aún en guardia - ¿Vienes a arruinar mi vida de nuevo?

\- ¿En serio te crees tan importante? - respondió Dan mirándolo fríamente.

\- ¿Por algo estas aquí no? - preguntó Danny en forma de burla.

\- No estoy aquí por ti - escupió Dan - Algo esta a punto de ocurrir y yo debo estar aquí.

\- Vaya, al menos sabes que tendrás batalla si haces algo mal - Comentó el ojiazul.

\- Se que eres más fuerte Danny, pero no vine a pelear contigo, además me basta con saber que Selenia puede patear tu trasero sin agotarse - dijo Dan sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Ella no haría eso - aseguró Danny.

Dan sonrió descaradamente dejando ver esos filosos colmillos.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - cuestionó el chico reaccionando ante esa sonrisa - ¿Como sabes lo que pasó?

\- Por favor - contestó Dan mirando a Sel - La energía que desprende es demasiada, muy poderosa como para no ser notada, conozco esa energía desde hace ya varios años, es imposible para mi no detectarla.

Danny aún no confiaba en él, había regresado por algo pero aún no estaba seguro del porqué.

\- Vamos a casa Sel - dijo Danny extendiendo su mano a la chica - Necesitas descansar.

\- Pero y Dan...

\- El no puede venir - interrumpió Danny - Es demasiado peligroso.

Dan mantenía su gesto serio, sólo observaba a la chica frente a él.

\- Vamos Danny, yo soy más peligrosa aún - Comentó Selenia - Además ambos sabemos que soy más fuerte, si algo sucede no dudes que lo detendre.

Danny miró a su otro yo, algo tramaba, pues sólo estaba ahí, parado sin decir nada, necesitaba saber que tramaba, para eso era necesario tenerlo cerca.

\- Ambos se quedarán en el laboratorio superior - dijo Danny bastante serio mirando a ambos - Y no quiero problemas.

Selenia asintió con la cabeza, mientras tanto Dan sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, ¡vámonos! - Danny se transformó y alzó el vuelo.

Selenia se transformó de igual manera.

Dan la observó algo sorprendido.

Sel levantó el vuelo pero se detuvo cuando Dan se quedó ahí.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - cuestionó Sel.

\- Lo dominasnte - respondió él - Tu transformación, pudiste dominarla.

\- Oh, eso - dijo Sel mirando a Dan - Danny me enseñó.

Dan miró a Sel a los ojos, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico de ojos color sangre, al igual que en el de ella.

Sin más Dan regreso a su seriedad, Selenia lo miró confundida pero al voltear atrás se dio cuenta que Danny los miraba.

\- ¿Van a venir o no?

\- Si, ya voy - dijo Sel tratando de alcanzar a Danny.

Ambos volaban lo más rápido que podían hacia el laboratorio.

\- ¿Y Dan?

\- Viene detrás de nosotros.

Danny miró de reojo, volaba justo detrás de Selenia.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Danny los hizo pasar.

\- Entonces ¿por hoy dormiré aquí?

\- Es lo mejor Sel - contestó Danny - Nadie debe verlos, mucho menos mis padres.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, Dan sólo se sentó en el suelo cruzando los brazos como siempre.

\- Ya vuelvo, te traeré unas frasadas - dijo Danny saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto Danny salió Sel se acercó a Dan. Se sentó junto a él y recargo su cabeza en los brazos de este.

\- Gracias - dijo Sel suavemente - Gracias por regresar.

\- Ya te dije que no es por ti - dijo Dan de una forma fria.

\- Lo sé - dijo ella levantando uno de los brazos del hombre y acurrucandose debajo de este - Jamás es por mi, pero siempre estas aquí.

Dan la observó, hace tanto tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca, era extraño, sentía algo en el pecho, algo parecido a cuando asesinaba sin piedad, ¿Satisfacción? ¿Eso era? ¿Se sentía bien al tenerla cerca? Observó su cabello rizado, su cuerpo, ¿Como era posible que algo tan frágil como ella fuera tan peligroso?

Dan escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación, inmediatamente retiro su brazo de Sel y los volvió a cruzar, la chica lo miró confundida y se levantó, un par de segundos después la puerta estaba abierta.

\- Bien - dijo Danny ya en su forma humana con un par de gruesas frasadas en las manos - Aquí están, descansa Sel y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

\- Gracias Danny - dijo ella tomando las frasadas - Descansa, estaré bien no te preocupes.

Danny le lanzó una mirada a Sel, parecida a un ten cuidado.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, Danny se quedó con ese sentimiento de duda, así que no dudo en encender una de las cámaras del laboratorio por si algo pasaba.

Bajo hasta la cocina donde tomó un vaso con agua, se sentía extraño, sentía algo en su pecho, parecía cariño y miedo al mismo tiempo, pero ¿Por qué?

Camino al la sala, ahí yacían Sam, Danni, Tucker y Jazz. Todos lo miraban.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la chica de ojos amatista.

\- La encontré casi a las afueras de la ciudad - contestó Danny mirando su vaso, unos segundos después miró a su hermana - Se sintió mal por lo que te hizo.

Jazz miró a Danny, no pudo evitar sentir pena.

\- Yo, lo siento no debí tenerle miedo, pero - dio un suspiro - Recordar lo que Dan estuvo a punto de hacernos y saber que ella lo conoce, no pude evitarlo.

\- Pues debiste - contestó Danny algo frustrado - Ella no nos haría daño, mientras se mantenga bajo control todo estará bien, no deben atacarla ni hacerla enojar.

\- Yo lo único que quería saber que es lo que tenía que ver con Dan - dijo Danni algo apenada.

\- Si supieras te irías de espaldas - contestó Danny sin pensar.

Todos en la habitación lo miraron. Danny se lamentó por abrir la boca, había metido la pata.

\- Pues dinos viejo - dijo Tuker rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ella esta enamorada de Dan - soltó al fin.

\- ¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!! - gritaron todos al unísono.

\- No digas tonterías - dijo Sam - ¿Como puede sentir algo por alguien que jamás va sentir absolutamente nada?

\- Es verdad - confirmó Danny - Ella me lo dijo.

\- No sé si eso es un Wow ó un Deagh - dijo Tucker frotando los brazos - Pensar en tu versión malvada hace que me escalofríos.

\- Pues no será necesario que pienses en él - dijo Danny bastante serio - Danni tuvo razón.

\- ¿Yo? - cuestionó la pelinegra - ¿En que?

\- La energía de Sel atrajo a Dan.

\- ¡¡¿¿COMO??!! - gritaron de nuevo el cuarteto de amigos sonando más alterados.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Jazz.

\- Dan esta con Selenia en estos momentos - contestó Danny.

\- ¡¿La dejaste sola con ese monstruo?! - preguntó Sam alterada.

Danny negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces viejo? - cuestionó Tucker deseperado - ¿Donde están?

Danny señaló el techo con su dedo índice, Todos fijaron su mirada hacia este.

\- En el laboratorio de arriba - soltó al fin.

-¿¿¡¡¡QUEEE???!!! - volvieron a gritar.

En el laboratorio Selenia yacía junto a Dan, recargada en los brazos de este. Sus ojos comenzaban a ceder ante el cansancio.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó la chica ya en su forma humana.

Dan la miró, alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Eso es un si? - preguntó Sel mientras se acercaba a su pecho. Alzó los pesados brazos del hombre y se acurruco entre estos. Selenia amaba sentirlo cerca, su aroma ahora era diferente, antes era a tierra y sangre, ahora era muy parecido al de Danny.

Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Dan, ahí estaba, no estaba alucinando, tampoco era un sueño. Tenía a su lado a quien ella amaba, no le importaba si él no sentía nada, a Sel le bastaba que su cuerpo se llenará de esa hermosa sensación. Amor.

\- ¿Como es posible que lo quiera? - preguntó Tucker viendo la escena en su PDA, pues vincularla con las cámaras de seguridad era muy facil.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé - contestó Danny.

\- Debemos hacer que entre en razón - comentó Sam - El sólo le hará daño.

\- Lo se Sam, sólo espero que Dan no la lastime tanto - dijo Danny - O de lo contrario, ella nos lastimara.

Liissstooooo, espero les este agradando cualquier cosa no duden en comentar, me ayudan muchísimo con ello, *3* hasta el próximo Cap.


	8. Cap 8 Protector

Holaaaaa, he aquí otro cap, ojalá les guste. Se narrará de forma diferente.

Estoy aquí, en el pasado. Observo mi alrededor, sinceramente no recuerdo nada de esto, mis brazos la rodean, como la primera vez que la vi, como la primera vez que me acerque a alguien sin querer dañarlo.

Su cabello rizado cae sobre sus hombros, su rostro yace en mi torso, pongo atención a su pecho, sube y baja con dificultad. Esta dormida, lo más seguro es que tenga otra pesadilla. Decido mover un poco mi brazo, a modo de que despierte, sus párpados se abren con dificultad.

Levanta su rostro hacia mi, sus azules ojos me observan, son tan profundos y llenos de luz, pero en el fondo, hay confusión y miedo.

\- ¿Pesadilla? - pregunto de forma fria.

Asiente con la cabeza, me observa un poco más, nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos instantes, decido no seguir con ello y miro a otra parte. Siento como vuelve a recargar su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Gracias - la escucho decir - Por... Estar aquí.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, su mano justo en la D en mi pecho. No digas tonterías niña, jamás me agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que ocurrió aquel día. Es lo que de verdad me gustaría que saliera de mi boca.

\- Descansa - contesto sin más - Mañana será otro día.

No me arrepiento.

Ese día no pensé con claridad, hasta que la vi, ahí. Tenía la mirada pérdida, no tenía emoción alguna, su rostro estaba apagado. Después de tanto tiempo crei que jamás la volvería a ver.

Bajo la mirada, esta dormida, de nuevo. Hace ya un par de años que no la observaba dormir. A pesar de todo, siempre a mantenido una sonrisa en ese rostro, aquel que se a cubierto de lágrimas millones de veces. Si niña tonta, regrese por ti, aquel día jure cuidarte, aquel día en el que casi me destruyes, el día en el que te vi por primera vez con tanta ira y odio. Esos ojos, deseaban arrebatar más vidas. Fue ahí cuando comprendí lo que pasaría sí perdias el control.

Observar que eras peor que yo, había tantos cuerpos destrozados, la sangre impreganada en tus ropas. Aquella mirada, esa mirada. Jamás podré olvidarla. Sinceramente lamento lo que te hicieron pasar, pero jamás crei que fueras así. Me sorprendiste, hiciste cosas a la cuales yo jamás me atreví.

No tenías piedad con nadie. Hombres, mujeres, niños. Lo único que escuchaba eran tus gritos, esos desgarradores gritos llenos de rabia. Te tomé entre mis brazos, ignorando el caos, ignorando los cuerpos a nuestros pies, ignorando tu ira. Recibí varias heridas, pero no me importó, quería que regresaras, que reaccionarias ante lo que estabas haciendo. Después de esos eternos minutos, volviste.

Escucho pasos, son en el pasillo, seguro mi otro yo y mis "viejos amigos" vienen a asegurarse de que ella aún siga con vida. Con mi mano izquierda controló las frasadas que trajo Danny, las arreglo en el suelo a modo de cama, hago lo mismo con Sel, la colocó entre las frasadas, estarás más comoda ahí.

Cruzo los brazos y cuando menos pienso la puerta se abre. Tal como pensé.

\- Hola - Dice mi otro yo algo nervioso.

Lo miró durante un par de segundos. Los chicos detrás de él se miran entre si.

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto deseando que se largen.

\- ¿Que tienes que ver con Sel? ¿ Por que ella te aprecia tanto siendo que no tienes sentimientos? - cuestiona el chico frente a mi.

Alzo una ceja, quieren saber.

\- ¡Que te importa! - respondo ignorandolos.

\- Necesitamos saber, es esencial para pro...

\- Ella no necesita protección - interrumpo al chico - Ella puede sola.

\- ¿Que es lo que sientes por ella? - pregunta esa fastidiosa chica, Sam.

Me incorporo de inmediato, ellos dan un par de pasos hacía atrás.

\- Nada - digo fríamente, no te diré nada, si tengo un vago recuerdo de ti, es que ocupas los sentimientos para conocer a los demás, conmigo no Sam.

La chica de ojos amatista me observa decidida a sacar información, temo decirte que no conseguirás nada.

\- ¿Quieres su poder no es así? - Pregunta mi vieja hermana, Jazz.

La observó de arriba a abajo. Puedo notar que tiene una férula, no dudo que Sel haya tenido que ver con ello.

\- Por lo que veo provocaste a Selenia - comento mientras sus ojos se muestran sorprendidos.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver - responde firme, esta tensa - Tu quieres el poder dentro de ella, es por eso que jamás te has alejado, no sabes como obtener ese poder, esa es la razón por la cual estas aquí.

\- Muy buena idea - digo comenzando a dar pequeños aplausos y después de un par de estos me detengo, les muestro una sonrisa torcida - Pero no es asi.

\- ¿Como? - Pregunta confundida - Estas mintiendo.

\- No, no miento - comento mientras doy algunos pasos alrededor de la habitación - Se perfectamente como obtener ese infinito poder, para eso tengo que matarla.

Me miran sorprendidos y me atrevo a decir que también asustados.

\- Para eso - continuo - Tengo que abrir su pecho, ya que ese poder se encuentra detrás de su corazón, al retirarlo, ella morirá.

\- ¿Por que no lo has hecho? - Pregunta Sam - Tu sientes algo por ella, es por eso que no la has matado.

Le lanzo una mirada seguida de un gruñido. ¿Como se atreve? ¿Ella que sabe sobre mi? No por que conozca al mi otro yo significa que me conoce a mi.

\- No Sam - respondo frío - Tu no sabes nada sobre mi. No la he asesinado por una simple razón - digo tratando de sonar convincente - Ella debe llegar al límite de su poder para poder retirarlo - miro de reojo a Sel - Ese será el momento.

\- ¿Entonces la asesesinaras? - Pregunta Jazz frente a mi.

\- Quizá - respondo tratando de no pensar en esa imagen que se forma en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! - exclama una chica muy parecida a Danny.

\- Lo sé - contesto mirandolos a todos - Pero la chica que casi los mata, confía en este monstruo.

\- ¡Esa información no es suficiente! - exclama Danny.

\- Ese no es mi problema - respondo cortante - Si tanto quieren saber pregunten a Clockwork.

Me miran sorprendidos, es momento de que sepan todo, pero no por mi.

Abro los ojos, esta obscuro. Escucho sollozos ¿Que ocurre? Salgo de la cama decidida a saber que pasa. Abro la puerta y camino por el frío pasillo, al llegar a la sala me doy cuenta que es mamá.

\- ¿Mami? - ella voltea, esta llorando - ¿Que pasa?

\- Bridgette, temo decir... - da un suspiro - Que papá ya no regresará cariño.

\- ¿Que? - un nudo se forma en mi garganta, mi pecho empieza a doler.

Me muestra su saco, esta bañado en sangre, cierro los ojos tratando de borrar esa imagen, pero no funciona. Siento los cálidos brazos de mamá.

\- El dio su vida para cuidarte - susurra a mi oído - Para cuidarte de ese monstruo.

Se escucha una explosión, el suelo comienza a temblar.

Después todo es silencio...

Estaba decidido a saber todo, todo sobre Sel y Dan. Ese par ocultaban muchas cosas.

\- Necesitamos ir con Clockwork lo más rápido posible - comento mientras bajo las escaleras hacia el laboratorio.

\- ¿Estas seguro de querer saber todo Danny? - Pregunta mi hermosa novia siguiendo mis pasos - No sabemos que es lo que Clockwork nos dirá ¿Que tal si no es de nuestro agrado?

\- Ellos ocultan algo - respondo parandome en seco - Lo sé, quiero saber que es lo que esconden y si Clockwork tiene las respuestas iré con él.

Dan no es de hablar mucho y con lo poco que dijo me dejó muy en claro que Selenia es muy importante para él. Aún no comprendo el amor de Sel, ella es una chica dulce y amable, muy tierna. Mientras tanto Dan es un maldito, un ser sin escrúpulos decidido a terminar con cualquier vida si así lo quiere.¿Como puede amar a alguien así? Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando Sel perdió el control pude sentir una energía maligna, mucho peor que la de Dan.

\- Viejo - dice Tuck tocando mi hombro y sacandome de mis pensamientos - Prepárate para cualquier cosa, si quieres saber todo acerca de ellos, tal vez haya cosas que te lastimaran, si estas seguro que ellos esconden algo pues...

\- Lo sé Tuck - digo con una ligera sonrisa - Pero sea lo que sea tendré que enfrentarlo.

Me paro frente al portal y dos aros de luz recorren mi cuerpo. Les lanzo una mirada.

\- ¿Vienen?

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y suben a la nave Fenton. Llegó la hora de saber la verdad...

Siento cosquillas en mi nariz, abro los ojos pesadamente. Ya es de mañana. Un par de cabellos yacen en mi rostro, son los culpables de las cosquillas.

Me incorporo dándome un estirón, vaya que había dormido bien, pero... No recuerdo haber dormido aquí.

Observo a mi alrededor, lo busco por todos lados, ¿Será que fue un sueño? ¿Lo extraño tanto que lo imaginé? Abrazo mis piernas, me siento tan mal.

\- Por favor no vayas a lloriquear.

Esa voz, sabía que no estaba loca. Me levanto de un salto y busco con la mirada. Ahí esta en un rincón, cruzado de brazos con esa mirada seria, esa mirada que me gusta tanto. Me observa, sus ojos me atraen demasiado. Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos. No lo pienso dos veces y me lanzó sobre él. Lo abrazo, siento su energía.

\- Dan - susurro suavemente - No me dejes sola...

\- Jamás - me responde con un tranquilo tono de voz.

Se forma un nudo en mi garganta, trato de que las lágrimas no salgan, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo observo, su rostro es serio.

De la nada me da una ligera sonrisa. Amo cuando hace eso, es muy raro que lo haga. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, siento sus brazos rodearme poco a poco, ¡me esta abrazando! ¡Es la segunda vez que me abraza! Se siente tan bien, siento su respiración junto a mi cuello. No sabes cuanto esperé para esto Dan.

Siento como recarga su cabeza en la mía, esto es tan genial, han pasado años desde que lo hizo por última vez. Me aprieta un poco más, estos momentos son únicos y debo aprovecharlos al máximo. Me acurruco en sus brazos, no sabes todo lo que siento por ti. Tal vez tu no sientas nada, tal vez no tengas sentimiento alguno, incluso tengas que fingir algo que no sientes, pero lo que yo siento me hace feliz, se siente tan bien ser feliz.

Me aparto poco a poco, lo miro a los ojos, esta tranquilo, jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo. Acerco mi mano a su rostro y la poso en su mejilla. Es cálido.

Para ser un fantasma sin lado humano debería estar frío, pero no es así. Él me imita, pero lo hace secando el par de lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos.

\- Gracias - respondo tomando su mano sin apartarla de mi rostro - Siempre has estado aquí.

\- Sabes que conmigo no estarás sola - hace una pausa - No de nuevo.

Hace un movimiento con su pulgar y acaricia mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos y me concentró en su caricia.

Conocerlo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, a pesar de que todos le digan monstruo. Para mi jamás lo será. Lo miro de nuevo, jamás me cansaré de miralo.

Ese día, aún recuerdo ese día. Estaba obscuro, no podía ver bien y olía a tierra. Estaba segura que era polvo, entraba un poco de luz desde un pequeño hueco. Después miré a mi alrededor.

Todo estaba destruido, me levante y apenas pude sostenerme en pie. Había aparatos y computadoras destruidas. Di un par de pasos pero tropecé con algo y caí. Al voltear hacia atrás sentí mucho miedo y terror.

Era un cadáver, pero no sólo era uno si no dos. Pamela y Jeremy Manson. Ambos cubiertos de sangre. Sus ojos yacían perdidos.

Traté de retroceder pero el miedo me lo impedía. Me levante como pude y sali corriendo, un poco antes de llegar a la salida choque con un pilar. Cuando menos me di cuenta el lugar comenzó a caerse. Todo había terminado, moriría aplastada.

Fue cuando sentí que alguien me tomó del hombro y me jaló hacia atrás. En esos momentos el edificio se derrumbaba.

Observé los escombros. ¿Como había podido escapar de eso? De pronto recordé que había sentido un jalon, miré poco a poco hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba, un hombre mucho más alto que yo, se veía fuerte, su piel era de un tono ligeramente verdiazul, su cabello parecía una enorme antorcha de color gris y sus ojos, esos ojos rojos, los cuales parecían haber sido teñidos con sangre.

Di un par de pasos hacía atrás, sinceramente me daba miedo.

\- Hola...

Dijo sin más, lo miré confundida ¿Es que acaso no quería matarme?

\- ¿Hola?

Respondí confundida.

\- ¿Sabes quien soy? - preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Era verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era.

Me miró de arriba a abajo. Me extendió su mano.

\- Soy Dan - dijo a modo de presentación.

\- Yo... - dije tomando su saludo - No recuerdo quien soy, no recuerdo mi nombre.

Mi cabeza me dolía. Él me observó. Sin más levantó algo del suelo.

\- Tu nombre es Selenia - dijo colocando algo en mis manos - Igual a esta flor.

\- ¿Sabes quien soy? - pregunté tomando entre mis manos la delicada flor.

\- Si, por eso salve tu vida, no podía dejar que algo te pasara.

\- Pues muchas gracias - dije tomando su mano.

\- Tenemos que irnos, pueden encontrarnos - dijo tomando mi mano con más firmeza.

\- ¿Quienes? - pregunté asustada.

\- Hay personas buscándote - dijo él tomándome en brazos y levantando el vuelo - Una de ellas, es Valerie. La cazafantasmas más peligrosa de esta ciudad.

\- Pero... - pregunté confundida - ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Que ahora eres midat fantasma - respondió sin más, sentí un hueco en el estómago.

No podía creer lo que el me decía, ¿como era posible que yo fuera mitad fantasma?

Soy una chica, normal, común y corriente. Pero por algo él estaba aquí. Nos estábamos alejando de la ciudad.

\- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunté mientras me aferraba a él.

\- Lejos, donde no puedan encontrarte - dijo volando a una gran velocidad. Se escuchó una explosión. Comenzamos a caer. Después ya no recuerdo que ocurrió.

A veces me gustaría recordar mi pasado, saber quien era. Es extraño, no recordar nada antes de todo esto.

Aún estoy entre sus brazos, me siento protegida, que nada puede hacerme daño mientras este con él. Me acercó rápidamente a su rostro y le planto un beso en su mejilla. Me observa confundido. Mis mejillas se tornan de un color escarlata. Lo sé, es tonto, pero de verdad, lo he llegado a querer demasiado.

Sus ojos me fascinan, me acercó lentamente, mi nariz toca la suya, estoy nerviosa, por lo que me doy cuenta él también, su respiración comienza a agitarse, la mía también.

Estoy tan cerca de él.

Uno de mis traviesos rizos se escapa y cae frente a mi rostro. Él lo retira suavemente y lo acomoda detrás de mi oído. Siento sus dedos rozar mi piel, la cual se eriza al contacto.

No se que hacer, sólo quiero tenerlo así de cerca todo el tiempo.

Esto que siento es hermoso, esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que se me acerca, más aún teniendo su boca frente a mi. Es una maldita tentación, si, estoy enamorada de un asesino, de alguien que no tuvo piedad alguna en matar a cientos de personas. Aquél que destruyó miles de vidas en un par de horas. ¿Como puedo amar a alguien así? Amor, que palabra tan simple, para describir algo tan complejo. Me gustaría que tuviera sentimientos, que sintiera lo mismo que yo, él también debería disfrutar de esta hermosa sensación.

Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos color sangre, aquellos en los que puedo ver los gritos de todas esas vidas que se extinguieron en sus manos. ¿Que me pasa? ¿Por que parece que eso me atrae? El dolor, el sufrir de alguien ajeno. Pongo una de mis manos en su mejilla y la acarició.

\- Dan - digo en un suave susurro.

Algo en sus ojos se enciende, pareciera ser un brillo, un muy tenue brillo, una delicada luz de vela en el medio de una tormenta.

\- Sel - contesta de la misma forma, alcanzó a ver sus colmillos, parecieran que tienen un brillo propio.

Amo cuando dice mi nombre. Quiero besarlo, no veo por que no, ya no soy una niña, estoy a dos meses de cumplir 18 años, estoy a punto de convertirme en una mujer adulta.

\- Dan... Yo... - No sé que decir, ¿que debo decir? ¿Le digo que quiero besarlo ó sólo lo hago?

Esos ojos azules yacen frente a mi, siendo sincero, jamás le había prestado atención a ese brillo que tienen, sólo lo tienen cuando esta cerca de mi. Selenia esta enamorada de un monstruo.

De mi.

No me puedes amar Sel, eres muy especial como para querer a alguien como yo, pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla, es suave.

\- Dan - susurra de una forma tan dulce, mi respiración es agitada ¿Que me ocurre? ¿Que es lo que ella tiene para que me ponga de este modo? No lo entiendo, hay algo dentro de mí que reacciona a su cariño, un ligero cosquilleo, se siente...

Bien.

Me siento bien teniendola tan cerca.

Es acaso que... ¿Puedo sentir algo por ella? Pero yo elimine mi mitad humana, yo asesine al Danny humano. ¿Como es posible?

Sé que me ama, eso no puede esconderlo, pero, yo no sé que se siente, pero tal vez lo estoy sintiendo ahora, será acaso... ¿Acaso es el hecho de que no la quiero lejos de mi?

¿De querer tenerla justo como ahora? ¿Frente a mi, ambos mirándonos, sin que nadie interrumpa? ¿Que se siente amar? ¿Es esto? ¿Nervios de tenerla tan cerca?

¿Observar sus labios y que trague saliva, sólo por evitar no tocarlos? ¡Maldición son tantas las preguntas a las cuales no tengo ni una sola respuesta!

\- Sel - contesto de igual manera, ella suelta un suspiro.

¿Que es este cosquilleo? No logro comprender, ¿es posible que tenga algún sentimiento? ¡No! Soy un asesino, un asesino sin piedad, cruel, que no siente culpa alguna. Pero... Tan sólo el hecho de mirar esos ojos, esos ojos azules, aquellos que me observan con deseo.

No puedo dañarla así, debo dejar de pensar en ella de la forma en que lo hago. Ella se irá y será por mi culpa. Soy el único que puede acabar con su poder.

Soy el único que puede acabar con ella.


	9. Cap 9 Recuerdos parte 1

Holaaaa, bueno, a los pocos que leen mil gracias por seguir aquí. Bueno los dejo leer.

Estaba decidido a saber todo, sin importar nada, ni siquiera enfrentar el obscuro pasado de Dan.

Nos encontramos justo en la puerta del castillo de Clockwork. Admito que me siento temeroso de saber el pasado de ambos, pero es necesario.

\- ¿Listo hermano? - cuestiona Tuck regresandome a la realidad.

\- Listo - respondo firme ante mi decisión.

Entramos a ese enorme lugar, obviamente Clockwork nos espera. Nos acercarmos a él y nos recibe con una sonrisa de lado, transformándose de viejo a un niño pequeño.

\- Siendo sincero creí que llegarían antes. - comenta paseando alrededor nuestro.

\- Sabes por que estamos aquí - digo bastante serio - Muestranos.

Él me observa un segundo y después sonríe.

\- Claro, pero no puedo detenerlo, así que tendrás que observar todo aunque algunas partes lleguen a dolerte - explica acercándose al portal.

\- Estoy listo - contesto firme, eso que dijo me asusto un poco, hay cosas que me dolerá observar, pero necesito saber.

\- Bien - dice agitando su báculo - Empezemos.

El portal comienza a cambiar y de aquél, comienza a salir una densa niebla que nos envuelve a Sam, a Tuck y a mi.

De pronto todo se hace negro, me siento flotar. Cuando abro los ojos nos encontramos flotando a las afueras de Amity Parck.

Sam y Tuck flotan junto a mi. Pero no vemos a Clockwork por ningún lado. Bajamos lentamente y tocamos el suelo, al parecer nadie nos puede ver pues si lo hicieran estarían gritando "Danny Panthom" en cuanto me vieran.

\- ¿Viejo que hacemos aquí? - pregunta Tuck confundido.

\- Bien al parecer Clockwork quiere que lo veamos de cerca - contesto caminando lentamente.

\- Quiere que vivamos lo que ocurrió - contesta Sam.

Sinceramente eso no lo había pensado, ahora entiendo el porqué de las palabras de Clockwork, me dolerá observar algunas cosas.

Caminamos un par de calles y sin querer nos topamos con una pequeña niña de no más de 7 años de edad. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos son azules. Obviamente me doy cuenta del parecido que tiene con cierta chica que cononzo.

Es Selenia.

Comenzamos a seguir a la pequeña, va dando pequeños brincos estilo caperucita roja, al llegar a su casa sus padres la reciben con los brazos abiertos.

Ella se ve muy feliz, lo cual a mi, me saca una sonrisa. Vaya que era una ternura. De pronto se escucha una explosión. Al decir verdad por la distancia en la que se encuentra estoy seguro que es en el centro de la ciudad.

Nos damos cuenta que las explosiones se acercan, miramos hacia donde estaba la familia feliz hace unos momentos, están aterrados.

Corren a un refugio subterráneo, nosotros sólo observamos, al acercarse las explosiones me doy cuenta que es Dan, aproximadamente de unos 17 años, tiene una malvada sonrisa y sus ojos reflejan satisfacción al hacer explotar el lugar.

Obviamente, nadie puede vernos, observo a la gente huir, gritar de terror. El miedo invade todo el ambiente.

No puedo creer que Sel sienta algo por este monstruo, de pronto el tiempo comienza a avanzar más rápido. Giro la cabeza hacia mi derecha y Clockwork esta junto a nostros.

\- Todo comienza aquí - cometa regresando el tiempo a la normalidad.

La ciudad esta semidestruida, varios hombres han ido a pelear contra Dan, pero ninguno regresa, y entre estos estaba el padre de Sel.

Observamos la escena, ¡vaya! Ahora sé de que trata el papel de un observador.

Las explosiones comienzan de nuevo, seguimos frente a la casa, bueno lo que queda de ella, en la que sólo quedan dos habitaciones de pie.

\- ¡Corre Bridgette corre! - grita deseperada una mujer joven, su cabello es rizado igual que el de Sel, pero sus ojos son verdes.

\- ¿Bridgette? - pregunta Sam - ¿Están seguros que..?

Clockwork le lanza una mirada a Sam, era como un calla y observa. Sam asiente con la cabeza.

Ahora que pongo atención, su madre le dijo "Bridgette", ¿Que ocurre aquí?

Una vez más observamos a la madre y a la pequeña correr, pero esta vez es diferente, Dan nota la presencia de la madre ya que la pequeña se detiene a levantar su osito de felpa.

Se escuchan aviones cerca, el piso comienza a vibrar. A lo lejos vemos tanques de guerra. Vienen por Dan.

Sin vacilar Dan apunta a la mujer y lanza un rayo, el cual al alcanzarla ocasiona que se prenda en llamas. Ese fuego de color verde la calcina casi de inmediato. Todo ante los ojos de la pequeña que había hecho lo posible por alcanzar a su madre.

La pequeña cae de rodillas, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, Dan es un monstruo cruel y sin piedad alguna, no le interesa nadie que no sea él. Miro a mis amigos, Tucker tiene una expresión de terror, y Sam, Sam tiene cerrados los ojos y puedo notar un par de lágrimas caer. Esto es horrible, debe ser horrible para un niño presenciar la muerte de su madre y aún más de esta manera.

La niña yace frente a su madre, sus ojitos están cubiertos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Mami? - alcanzo a escuchar, esas palabras me destrozan el alma. ¡Ese maldito de Dan!

Los tanques apuntan hacia Dan, quien sólo sonríe descaradamente. Pero algo ocurre, su sonrisa desaparece al escuchar algo a sus espaldas. Es la pequeña sollozando, la observa sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ella.

Los enormes tanques blidados apuntan sus cañones hacia Dan, los aviones dan varias vueltas antes de lanzar los misisles.

Pero la pequeña sigue ahí, ¿No piensan matar a un ser humano? ¿o si?

La niña no se mueve del cuerpo calcinado de su madre, Dan la observa enojado.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! - grita para nuestra sopresa - ¡Huye! - repite el chico frente a nosotros.

La niña lo obsreva confundida. Sin perder tiempo los cañones se preparan, ya que Dan se había distraído.

\- ¡Fuego! - grita uno de los soldados, Dan al escuchar eso, se lanza sobre la pequeña a toda velocidad, una velocidad impresionante, la toma en brazos y usa su intangibilidad para esquivar el ataque tanto terrestre como aéreo.

Una enorme explosión hace vibrar la tierra. Cubrimos nuestros ojos ante la cegadora luz. Después de unos segundos todo regresa a la normalidad. Abro poco a poco mis ojos y me doy cuenta que ni Dan ni la pequeña estan.

Comienzo a buscarlos con la mirada pero no tengo éxito.

\- No los hallaras aquí - comenta Clockwork - Él se la llevó lejos.

Abro los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto perplejo - ¿Como que se la llevó lejos?

\- ¿La salvó? - cuestiona Tuck - ¡Pero hace unos minutos había asesinado a su madre!

\- Estoy confundida - interrumpe Sam - Se supone que no tiene sentimiento alguno ¿Por que salvar a una niña desconocida? ¿Por que salvarla después de acabar con lo único que tenía?

\- Es mejor... - responde Clockwork -... Que lo observen ustedes mismos..

Nos transporta hasta donde ellos se encuentran, es un bosque que aún se mantiene en pie. El tiempo esta congelado. Dan tiene abrazada a la pequeña. Clockwork presiona el botón y el tiempo vuelve a avanzar.

Dan suelta poco a poco a la pequeña, ella esta asustada.

\- Te... ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta Dan.

La niña sólo asiente con la cabeza, aún tiene en sus manos su osito de felpa.

\- Y... y... ¿y tu? - pregunta la pequeña acercándose a Dan.

Dan la observa, de igual manera asiente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por que no huiste? - cuestiona el chico - ¿Por que no te fuiste de ahí cuando te lo dije?

\- Yo... - la niña comienza a llorar - Yo tengo miedo, ya no tengo a mi familia - dice entre sollozos.

Dan simplemente no deja de mirarla.

Creo comprender el por que Dan no le hace ningún daño.

\- Él y ella, son iguales - comenta Sam - Ambos están solos, por culpa de la misma persona, es por eso que Dan la aprecia y protege, ve su reflejo.

Sam siempre tan inteligente, es justo lo que yo estaba pensando, el también se quedó sólo, la diferencia es que esta niña es mucho más pequeña que él.

Aún no logro comprender por que hizo todo esto, tal vez nuestras líneas del tiempo sean muy diferentes y gracias a eso, yo jamás llegaré a comprender el dolor que ellos han sentido, tal vez descargó ese coraje cuando asesino a mi lado humano, y no sólo eso, también a media humanidad. Pero ella, causo algo que ningún otro, compasión y empatía. Dan sabe lo que es quedarse sólo, no tener a su familia, es algo que tienen en común.

\- Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro - dice Dan sacandome de mis pensamientos.

\- No - responde la pequeña - Tengo miedo, quiero quedarme contigo.

Los ojos de Dan se abren como platos, esta sorprendido y demasiado.

\- ¿Por que? - pregunta el chico - ¿Por que te quieres quedar junto a un mons...

\- Tu me salvaste - interrumpe con la voz quebrada - Quiero estar contigo.

Toma la mano de Dan, este solo la mira, esta estático, estoy seguro que no sabe que hacer. Para mi sorpresa, corresponde al apretón de la pequeña.

\- Sabes... ¿Sabes quien le hizo eso a tu madre? - pregunta Dan.

\- No lo sé - responde ella - Sólo vi cuando ella... Bueno... Sólo sé que tu me salvaste, eso me basta.

\- No soy humano como tu, soy un fantasma - explica mientras caminan.

\- Eso que importa - contesta ella - Me caes bien.

Ella le dedica una calida sonrisa, la cual, causa que las comisuras de Dan se levanten.

Ambos caminan por el bosque, él se ve preocupado. Sienta a la pequeña en una roca y comienza a construir una casa del árbol. No tardó más que un par de horas en levantar una acogedora casita. Ambos entraron y ahí se quedaron. Decidí asomarme en la ventana, ella dormía y él vigilaba. Estaba pensativo, mirando hacia la otra ventana. Observaba hacia afuera.

\- No sé que hacer - dijo para si mismo - Ojalá, estuvieran aquí, me pregunto... ¿que harían ustedes? Mamá, papá... Jazz...

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, los cerró fuertemente y un par de gotas saldas cayeron. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Dan? No podría creerlo si no estuviera viéndolo.

Se recosto junto a la niña y la abrazo, hundió su rostro en el cabello rizado de esta. Él no podía consiliar el sueño, ya que, al no tener su lado humano, no necesitaba descanso.

Bajé de la pequeña construcción y me acerque a mis amigos.

\- Él la cuida demasiado - comento pensativo.

-¿Que viste ahí Danny? - pregunta Sam - Dinos.

\- Dan, recuerda a su familia, no la ha olvidado como nos hizo creer, incluso, llora pensando en ella.

Sam y Tuck me miran sorprendidos, se dan una mirada y Sam se acerca a mi.

\- Afortunadamente tu no sentiste ese dolor - cometa posando sus bellos ojos amatista en mi - Ellos han pasado demasiado, yo creo... - hace una pausa mientras mira la pequeña casa - ...Creo que él ha comenzado a sentir más que compasión y empatía por ella - la miro curioso - Amor. - responde sin más.

-¿Amor?- pregunto confundido - Se supone que él no tiene ningún sentimiento...

\- Lo mismo te hizo pensar con su familia - interrumpe Sam - No estaba tan equivocada - una línea curva de dibuja en su rostro - Ambos de aman, aunque Dan trate de ocultarlo y se aferre a eso, no durará mucho antes de que lo acepte.

Juro por lo más sagrado que jamás crei que Dan llegara a tener ese sentimiento. ¿De verdad la ama?

Es más de media noche cuando Dan, sale de ahí cargando a la pequeña en brazos, su forma fantasma sería detectada de inmediato en cualquier refugio al que la lleve. Se transforma en aquel chico de 14 años que ya nadie recordaba.

-¿Como es que puede hacer eso?- pregunto sorprendido al mismo tiempo que los seguimos.

\- ¿Transformarse? - cuestiona Clockwork -¿Seguro que quieres saber?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Asesinar a tu lado humano no fue lo difícil, poseer el cuerpo aún después de muerto si lo fue.

Mis ojos se abren por el asombro, ¡uso el cadáver de mi lado humano como un disfraz!

Eso hizo que mi estómago doliera, definitivamente Dan, era un maldito. Es imposible que sienta algo.

Se viste sucio y desalineado. Llega al refugio más cercano, por suerte ningún detector de fantasmas se activa . Deja a la niña en la entrada y se retira, no sin antes asegurarse que ella sea aceptada. Clockwork nos hizo aparecer en la habitación en la que la habían dejado, un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo. Es un cuarto de no más de 3 metros, una frasada en el suelo es todo lo que había. Ella esta ahí, dormida, soñando aún con aquél que salvo su vida. El olor es horrible, la han puesto cerca de la fosa común.

De pronto se despierta, talla sus ojos, es cuando se da cuenta que él no está, abraza sus piernas y su osito. Comienza a llorar, se siente sola.

Salimos de ese lugar, extrañamente me siento mal, ella es muy pequeña para entender todo lo que ocurre.

Miro a Clockwork de soslayo, me dedica una cálida sonrisa, aprieta de nuevo el botón y todo avanza de manera rápida.

Al día siguiente, todo parece normal en aquel lugar, es grande, hay muchas personas. Pero una niña se encuentra sola, observando su plato de comida, la cual parece engrudo. Lo hace a un lado. Camina hacia la cerca, se recarga en esta, observando el bosque a lo lejos, ese bosque, en el que había encontrado a alguien como ella.

—Mira es la huérfana —dice una chillona voz detrás de ella.

Bridgette los observa molesta.

—Si — dice un niño obeso —Es la tonta que salvo a su oso y mató a su mamá.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —grita Bridgette —Ella...

—Ella murió por tu culpa — la interrumpe una chica con trenzas y dando un fuerte empujón tirando a Bridgette —Ese monstruo la mato por tu culpa.

Por alguna razón, la ira me invade. ¿Cómo es posible que le hagan eso?

Bridgette tiene un gesto angustiado, al intentar levantarse tira de la cerca y logra levantar un pequeño pedazo, por el cual puede pasar. Sin pensarlo sale huyendo por ahí. Corre lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas la dejan, nosotros la seguimos de cerca, a lo lejos escuchamos como los niños le gritan que morirá allá afuera. ¿Cómo pueden ser así? De pronto llega al bosque, busca la casita que ese chico había hecho para ella, camina varias horas, tiene hambre y esta exhausta. De la nada ve la pequeña construcción. Sube como puede con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Entra con una sonrisa, pero esta desaparece al percatarse que ese chico no esta ahí. Se recuesta donde hace un par de horas había estado.

Yo la observo desde la ventana, no puedo creer que se sienta más segura junto a Dan.

Han pasado al menos unas de horas, de pronto un par de explosiones nos toman por sorpresa, Bridgette se levanta de inmediato y observa por la ventana. A lo lejos en el cielo, se puede observar una figura peleando contra un par de aviones.

La niña sin dudarlo sale de la casa y corre hacia la dirección en donde se encuentra el enfrentamiento, una nueva explosión nos hace voltear hacia dónde ella se dirige. Es Dan, le han disparado y ha caído.

Todos corremos hacia dónde ella va. ¡Maldición esta niña quiere morir!

Una nube de humo cubre nuestra vista, en cuanto esta se dispersa, nos percatamos de un Dan algo herido pero aún de pie. La niña se acerca hasta él, y sin dudarlo se lanza para abrazarlo.

Dan se da cuenta inmediatamente de la presencia de la pequeña.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí niña? — cuestiona evitando el abrazo.

— Yo... Solo quiero estar contigo, el lugar en donde me llevaste no me gusta .— sé queja Bridgette cruzando sus brazos.

— Tonta ahí estarías segura de...

Dan no termina de hablar, pues es interrumpido por un sonido, un misil se dirige hacia ellos. Dan mira a la niña.

—¡Corre! — grita antes de que el misil los alcance, pero es demasiado tarde... El artefacto los a impactado.

Holaaaa, asta aquí el cap, bueno esta parte, tratare de actualizar más seguido gracias por leer.


	10. Cap 10 Recuerdos parte 2

Hola ojalá les guste el cap.

El misil había impactado, el humo y el polvo nos impedían ver, me acerqué un poco más, fue entonces que lo vi, un escudo de energía. Di un suspiro de alivio.

— Por un momento creí que... — dijo Tuck antes de ser interrumpido.

— ¿Que la dejaría morir? — pregunto Clockwork — Nadie lo ha llegado a conocer totalmente, incluido yo. Dan es un enorme signo de interrogación.

Los aviones dieron la vuelta al percatarse que habían fallado en exterminarlo. Dan deshizo el escudo, pude observarlos, él se veía preocupado, en cambio, Bridgette, se veía algo asustada.

— Tienes que alejarte de este lugar — hablo Dan levantándose — Si te quedas junto a mi... morirás.

Bridgette abrió los ojos como platos, apretó los puños fuertemente y bajó la mirada.

— Soy una inútil — esas palabras sorprendieron a chico frente a ella y no sólo a él, también a nosotros— Lo único que hago es estorbarte.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! — gritó captando la atención de la niña frente a él y de nosotros, vaya, no hay duda que es un malhumorado —No eres un estorbo... — hizo una pausa y suavizo su voz — Solo... solo eres muy pequeña para entenderlo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Dan quería protegerla a toda costa, al parecer ella era la única persona con la que se identificaba, tal vez ella y él solo se parecían en eso. ¿O no?

Al terminar de decir esto apuntó con su mano hacia uno de los aviones, y sin dudar, disparó un rayo de ectoplasma, el cual al golpear al avión lo hizo explotar por los aires. La explosión hizo que Bridgette se cubriera el rostro. Algunos restos humanos cayeron cerca, pero solo Dan se dio cuenta de lo que eran pues, se habían calcinado por la explosión. Yo estaba más que sorprendido, para él, era tan fácil destruir las cosas, acabar con más vidas. Yo no podía imaginarlo siquiera.

— Lo mejor será que vuelvas al refugio — dijo Dan mientras apuntaba al cielo — Ahí no correrás ningún riesgo — al terminar de decir esto derribó al segundo avión.

— Si para ti es tan fácil derribarlos — hablo la niña llamando su atención — ¿Por que peleas con ellos? ¿Si sabes que de todos modos terminaras con sus vidas?

Mis párpados se abrieron en su totalidad, ella es muy madura para su edad, se da cuenta de muchas cosas a pesar de ser aún una niña.

— ¿No es obvio? — habló Sam — No es tan fuerte como dice que es.

– Yo creo — dijo Tuck — Que lo hace para que las personas se confíen.

Dan quedó mudo ante su pregunta, ya habían pasado algunos segundos, ella lo miraba con atención, tenía que decirle la verdad.

— Por que... — la miró a los ojos — Es divertido. — hizo una sonrisa torcida.

Eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, inmediatamente mi cabeza imaginó a Dan riendo descaradamente mientras quitaba vidas.

— ¿Acaso dijo que es divertido? — preguntó una muy enojada Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos — Si que es un demente — espetó cruzando los brazos.

La miré unos segundos y moví la cabeza en señal de negación, aún recuerdo cuando maleza poseyó a Sam, no se da cuenta que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Amarla sin importar lo que hiciera.

Miré hacia dónde se encontraban Dan y la pequeña, Bridgette lo seguía observando, bajó la mirada y se acercó a él.

— Esas personas. ¿Te hicieron daño? — cuestionó la pequeña.

— No — respondió algo dudoso — Pero quieren hacerlo, es por eso que me disparan.

Pues claro amigo. ¿Como no? Si has asesinado a un tercio de la población mundial.

— Yo... quiero cuidarte —dijo ella con un suave tono de voz — ¿Puedo? — preguntó levantando ligeramente los brazos.

Dan no sabía de lo que hablaba, solo asintió, sin esperarlo, Bridgette lo abrazo. El chico de ojos color sangre se quedo estático ante el gesto.

— Esa niña, no sabe lo que tiene frente a ella — comentó Sam sin quitarles la vista de encima — Tiene a un monstruo.

— Vamos Sam — dije tomando su mano — Todos sabemos que ella no lo ve, ni lo verá así.

— Eso lo entiendo Danny, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Como puede amarlo?

— Eso lo sabrán más adelante — interrumpió Clockwork.

— Pues yo no creo que falte mucho — dijo Tuck señalándolos.

Al voltear casi me voy de espaldas, Dan la estaba abrazando, su rostro reflejaba un enorme dolor, tenía los ojos cerrados, por más que quisiera ocultarlo, ese dolor pareciera estar escrito en él. La pequeña solo lo abrazaba.

— Te quiero mucho — pronunció ella causando que Dan abriera los ojos de golpe — No volverás a estar solo — sentí un nudo en la garganta al observar los ojos de Dan, estaban cristalinos, pareciera que en cualquier momento las gotas saladas caerían.

Él, solo intensificó el abrazo, acurruco su rostro entre los castaños rizos de ella. Bridgette sonrió ligeramente.

— Vuelve al refugio — pronunció Dan con la voz quebrada – Si vuelves ahí estarás a salvo de...

— No quiero ir — suplicó Bridgette — Ahí me tratan mal y se burlan de mi, dicen que ... — Se aferro más a Dan — Dicen que mamá murió por mi culpa.

Dan se separó inmediatamente de ella, la observo detenidamente, sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse y su labio inferior temblaba.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto — habló Dan tomando sus hombros —Tú no tuviste nada que ver.

Bridgette aguantó las lágrimas, no les permitió ni siquiera asomarse. Mordió su labio inferior y tragó saliva.

— ¿Tú sabes quién le hizo eso? – cuestionó ella, aún aguantando el llanto — ¿Sabes quién es el monstruo del que tanto hablan?

El chico de ojos color sangre no dijo una sola palabra, se quedo ahí, callado. Su mirada estaba fija en la de la pequeña. ¿Cómo decirle que él fue quien acabó con su familia? ¿Cómo decirle que él acabo con el mundo como ella lo conocía? ¿Como?

Dan dio un suspiro.

— Si algún día lo encuentras — habló Bridgette — Mátalo.

Los ojos de Dan se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, después apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

— Si supiera — dijo Sam con una sonrisa — Creo que ella lo mataría.

— Tal vez por eso dijo que a estado a punto de destruir a Dan — dije captando la atención de mis compañeros — Tal vez recordó que el los mató ¿Pero cómo es que aún así lo ama? ¿Por que solo cuando pierde el control del poder dentro de ella se comporta así?

— Pues tal vez a ella la ciega el dolor y es por eso que lo ha intentado matar — comentó Sam.

Siendo sincero no sabía el por qué ella lo amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, al parecer Selenia ó Bridgette, son un signo de interrogación aún más grande que Dan.

— Tienes que volver al refugio — volvió a hablar Dan — Ahí estarás segura.

— No por favor...

— Oye oye oye tranquila – dijo Dan tomando una de sus manos — Si regresas prometo verte aquí en el bosque cada tercer día. ¿Te parece? Así no te sentirás sola.

Me sorprendía demasiado la actitud de Dan. ¿Quién diría que aquel asesino cruel fue un chico que se preocupo por una niña desamparada? Pero no se comparaba con Sel, bueno Bridgette, su carita de ilusión es lo mejor que he visto en estos recuerdos.

— ¿Lo prometes? — dijo la pequeña sacándome de mis pensamientos y tomando aún más fuerte la mano del chico frente a ella.

— Es una promesa — dijo Dan con una ligera sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hasta a mí me hizo sonreír. ¿Por qué? No puedo hallar las respuestas a tantas preguntas, él es amable con esa niña, pero ahora en mi época se podría decir que es frío y cruel con ella. ¡Vaya!de verdad estoy confundido.

— Yo lo prometo también — respondió Bridgette con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron cerca del refugio. Dan no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino. Bridgette saltaba por doquier, no había duda de que ella estaba más que feliz estando con él.

Se detuvieron unos metros antes de llegar, pues para los detectores sería fácil advertir la presencia del chico.

— Bien — dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo — Te veré pasado mañana, trata de no levantar sospechas. Te esperaré justo en este lugar. – tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro — Por cierto, me llamó Dan.

— Seré lo más discreta posible — dijo la pequeña lanzándose a sus brazos — Te lo prometo Dan.

Dan la soltó poco a poco y la vio alejarse, dio un enorme suspiro. No se apartó de ese lugar hasta que ella ingreso de nuevo en el refugio. Desde la distancia en la que me encontraba podía verlo bastante bien. Se quedo mirando al refugio unos minutos, después levanto sus manos frente a su rostro.

— ¿Que es lo que me pasa? — lo escuché decir — ¿Que es lo que tiene esa pequeña que me hace sentir bien? — Volvió a mirar al refugio — ¿Acaso comienzo a sentir algo?

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, después salió volando de ahí.

— Cada vez que lo veo con ella se dispersa la duda que tengo — dice Sam justo detrás de mi.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda? — pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Él aún tendrá sentimientos? — dice mirando al refugio — Yo creo que si, Dan comienza a sentir algo por ella, pero, cree que alejándola de él, ella estará segura.

— Estaba pensando lo mismo — dice Tuck acercándose a mi — Créeme que recordar lo que él estuvo a punto de hacernos, hace que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo, pero al verlo con ella... ¿Me pregunto si será la misma persona que intentó asesinarnos?

– Hay muchas cosas de la cuales aún no estamos al tanto — comento acercándome al refugio — Pero de verdad quiero averiguarlo.

— Y lo harás — comenta Clockwork detrás mío — Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

En un parpadeo ya habían pasado los días para que Dan y Sel se encontrarán, bueno Bridgette.

Podemos observarla a lo lejos, se escurre entre la cerca, y corre lo más rápido que puede. Nadie nota que ella no está.

Se dirige al sitio nombrado, ahí se sienta y espera. En su rostro hay una sonrisa, la cual desaparece después de estar tres horas ahí. Tiene su cabeza recargada en ambos brazos, se nota desanimada, da un enorme suspiro y se levanta, camina hacia la salida del bosque con la cabeza baja.

—¿Tan pronto te vas? — se escucha una voz a unos metros de ella.

Bridgette se gira de inmediato y a un par de metros está el chico que le cambio la vida, yace recargado en un árbol.

Sin pensarlo, corre hacia él y se lanza en sus brazos. Yo estoy atónito, ambos ríen. ¿Dan riendo? ¿Junto a una niña? Ver para creer, y lo peor de todo es que lo estoy viendo.

— Vaya — habla Tuck muy sorprendido — No puedo creer que sean el mismo sujeto.

— Ni yo — comenta Sam mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos — De verdad ambos son muy similares.

La pequeña se acurruca en su pecho.

— Creí que no vendrías — dice con la voz quebrada — Creí que me dejarías...

—¿Sola? — pregunta Dan levantando el rostro de la pequeña frente a él — Nunca más estarás sola — comenta en un suave tono de voz.

— Te adoro — dice ella abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Dan sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo.

Sin esperarlo el tiempo comienza a avanzar como una película. Todos miramos hacia dónde se encuentra Clockwork. Varias imágenes aparecen frente a nosotros. Imágenes en las que Dan y Bridgette ríen y se abrazan. Momentos que solo ellos conocen, o al menos Dan recuerda. Así pasa un año en menos de 10 minutos. Hasta que se detiene en un momento en específico.

Bridgette llora, de hecho llora con mucho sentimiento, está junto a la cerca.

— Vaya vaya ¿Miren quien está de llorona otra vez? — comenta un chico delgado y pelirrojo, una cuántas pecas resaltan en su rostro.

— ¡Déjame en paz Mike! — exclama ella limpiando sus lágrimas con brusquedad, por lo que se, Sel, bueno Bridgette está a punto de cumplir 9 años.

— ¿Que? — pregunta el chico frente a ella — ¿Tu amigo imaginario no vendrá para tu bobo cumpleaños?

— ¡Él es real! ¡Ya te lo dije! — grita ella bastante enojada.

— Si es verdad que existe. ¿Por qué no ha venido en 2 semanas? — dice el chico sorprendiendo a la niña, causando que sus párpados se abran por completo — Son los días en los que has estado aquí a diario, según tú, cuando él viene te escapas del refugio. ¿O me equivoco?

Bridgette baja la cabeza, no tiene nada que decir. Sin esperarlo una explosión en el bosque los toma por sorpresa. De hecho no estaba muy lejos del refugio, lo cual causa que las alarmas se activen y las personas que están ahí entren en pánico.

Un par de aviones sobrevuelan el área, Bridgette sabe perfectamente por qué están ahí, buscan a Dan. Una minúscula chispa de esperanza se enciende en su pecho, puede volver a verlo, pero también tiene miedo de que los ataques de aquellos aviones se lo arrebaten.

— ¡Dan! — grita sin pensar, y sin perder tiempo escapa de aquella cerca sin ninguna dificultad.

Lo único que quiere es encontrarlo. Tanta es su angustia, que no se da cuenta que la siguen.

Al internarse en el bosque, una espesa nube se polvo le impide ver con claridad. Camina esquivando la maleza que se enreda en sus pies, se escucha otra explosión, está vez es un avión que ha caído. No cae muy lejos de ella, pues un fuerte estruendo la hace cubrirse los oídos y caer de rodillas.

— Definitivamente está niña no le tiene miedo a morir — habla Tuck contemplando la escena — Sinceramente yo ya hubiera huido.

— Ella ya no tiene nada más que perder— comenta Sam llamando nuestra atención — Solo lo tiene a él, y parece que el miedo a perderlo es el suficiente para que arriesgue su vida.

Yo aún no comprendía bien todo esto, pero admito que, si Sam estuviera en peligro o hubiéramos estado en una situación similar, definitivamente habría hecho lo mismo que Sel en estos momentos.

—¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? — dice una voz detrás de ella.

Bridgette se gira rápidamente.

–¿Mike? — pregunta sorprendida mientras se incorpora — ¿Que haces aquí?

— ¡Rayos! — exclama Tuck —¡Este niño la siguió hasta acá! Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Lamentablemente yo también hermano — comento pasando mis dedos entre mi cabello.

—¿No lo recuerdas? — pregunta el chico — Soy parte del escuadrón de rescate civil...

—¡Pero solo tienes 14 años! — exclama Bridgette haciendo un ademán con las manos.

—¿Y eso que? — reclama el chico — ¡Tú apenas vas a cumplir 9 y ya te quieres matar!

—¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? — pregunta Bridgette frunciendo él ceño.

— ¡Corriste directo hacia dónde están atacando! — exclama el chico señalando el lugar donde está parada — Es más que obvio que quieres morir.

— Estás loco — comenta Bridgette cruzando los brazos — Mi mejor amigo está en peligro y yo vine a verlo.

— Deja de inventar cosas Bridgette – dice el chico frente a ella — Él no exis...

El pelirrojo se queda callado y mira hacia el cielo.

—¿Mike? — pregunta la chica —¿Que ocu...

—¡Corre! — grita el chico huyendo a toda velocidad.

Bridgette voltea hacia atrás, su cuerpo se paraliza, por alguna razón no puede moverse, el miedo la invade, su corazón late al mil por hora. Un avión va de picada hacia ella.

Su vista se mantiene fija en la enorme bestia de metal envuelta en llamas, esa bestia que se dirige directo hacia ella.

Está demasiado cerca para huir, puede sentir el calor del fuego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una figura conocida se posa frente a ella, después un sonido ensordecedor invade todo el espacio.

Lo único que puede escuchar es el palpitar de su corazón. ¿Acaso sigue con vida? Sus ojos están cerrados, tiene sus manos sobre su cabeza, la única reacción que tuvo fue taparse la cabeza y hacerse bolita en el piso.

— Tranquila — le dice una voz familiar — Todo está bien.

Bridgette abre los ojos lentamente, una resplandeciente luz verde la hace entrecerrar los ojos. Al levantar totalmente la vista se da cuenta del enorme escudo de energía. Dirige su mirada frente a ella, ahí se encuentra el chico que le salvó la vida, de nuevo.

– ¡Dan! — dice con la voz quebrada y levantándose a tropezones, sus piernas aún tiemblan.

— Hola Bridgette — saluda el chico mientras deshace el escudo de energía – Disculpa la tardanza, pero estos dos se atravesaron — comenta con una sonrisa torcida.

— Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí — dice la chica rodeando su torso con sus brazos — Estás aquí conmigo.

—¡No puede ser! — interrumpe una voz, es Mike y está pálido — Es... es él — tartamudea mientras señala a Dan.

— Él es Dan — dice Bridgette sin alejarse de su amigo – Mi mejor amigo.

Mike comienza a retroceder y a temblar. Dan frunce el ceño y sus ojos color sangre no se despegan del asustado chico frente a él. Le dirige una mirada llena de ira, el chico no puede moverse.

— Es... es... — Mike no puede ni hablar — El monstruo — susurra para él.

Dan le sonríe de forma burlona, sabe lo que debe pasar, es inevitable. Bridgette no debe saber quién es, y este es un cabo suelto el cual él tiene que atar...

Listo, hasta aquí les dejo este cap, ojalá les guste, un enorme beso para ustedes mis lectores, gracias por continuar aquí. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.


	11. Cap 11 Recuerdos parte 3

Hola muchas gracias por continuar conmigo, espero este cap sea de su agrado. Los dejo leer.

Esto no me gustaba nada, Dan tenía una mirada que causaba que hasta el más valiente temblara. El chico seguía ahí, paralizado del miedo, no podía creer que Bridgette estuviera junto al tipo a destruido a la humanidad y casi medio mundo.

— ¿Que ocurre Dan? — pregunta Sel ó Bridgette mirando a su amigo.

— Nada pequeña — dice Dan mirando al chico — Nada que yo no pueda resolver.

— Esto no me gusta hermano — dice Tuck mordiendo sus uñas.

— Oh, es bueno oír eso — comenta Bridgette alejándose lentamente — ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

— De hecho si Bridgette — habla el chico de ojos color sangre — Podrías ir al centro del bosque y traer unas ricas frambuesas, no te tardarás mucho, unos 20 minutos si acaso.

— ¿Frambuesas? — pregunta Tuck.

— Busca distraerla — dice Sam muy atenta a lo que ocurre — Esto se va a poner feo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú quieras! — la pequeña se alejó feliz y saltando como un lindo conejito.

Dan se acercó al chico, el cual retrocedía a cada paso que daba el fantasma frente a él.

— Vaya — comenta Dan cruzando los brazos — Parece que alguien siguió a mi linda amiga — dice con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Monstruo! — grita Mike, lo cual causa que la sonrisa de Dan desaparezca — ¿Que piensas hacer con ella? ¿Que es lo que quieres de Bridgette?

— Definitivamente esto se va a poner feo — comenta Sam tomando mi mano. La miro de soslayo, pero nuevamente la discusión atrae mi atención.

— ¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto? — pregunta el fantasma comenzando a enojarse.

¿Que cómo sé cuando Dan está enojado? Es muy sencillo, sus ojos brillan como las mismas llamas del infierno.

— ¡Desde el momento en que la vi contigo! — exclama el chico pelirrojo sacando un arma.

— Eso no funcionará — comenta Dan acercándose.

— Tú no eres humano — comenta Mike, lo cual hace enfurecer a Dan.

— ¡Cielos! — exclama Tuck — El pobre chico está en problemas.

Sin esperarlo el chico tiene a Dan frente a él. El pelirrojo yace en el suelo y el arma que tenía en la mano ahora yace en la de Dan, la cual de un apretón la destruye.

— ¿Humano? — cuestiona el chico de ojos color sangre, mientras estos brillan con mayor intensidad —¡¿HUMANO?!– grita lleno de rabia — ¡¿Me lo dice un mocoso de 14 que molesta a una niña de 9 años?! — lo toma de cuello y lo levanta frente a su rostro —¡¿HUMANO?! — grita de nuevo mientras lo lanza contra un árbol, que al impactar, los huesos del chico se rompen por aquel golpe tan brutal, Mike intenta gritar de dolor, pero nada sale de su boca – ¡¿Lo dices tú?! ¡¿El cual le dice a una niña por más de un año que ella tuvo la culpa que su madre muriera?! — Dan camina dando enormes zancadas hacia el chico, el cual trata de moverse, pero el dolor es tanto que se lo impide — ¡¿De verdad pensaste que ella no me lo contaría?! — lo vuelve a tomar por el cuello apretando su tráquea — ¡Si para que me consideres humano tengo que ser igual a ti...! — lo deja caer y antes de que toque el suelo de una patada lo lanza nuevamente contra otro árbol — ¡Jamás lo seré!¡Escuchaste!¡JAMÁS! ¡PREFIERO SER UN MONSTRUO!

Dan estaba envuelto en ira, sus manos temblaban ante el coraje. Era estúpido que alguien como ese chico le dijera lo que es la humanidad, era estúpido que le dijera monstruo cuando él y su mediocre pandilla molestaban a Bridgette siendo aún más grandes y fuertes que ella. Su respiración era muy agitada y apretaba los dientes haciéndolos rechinar.

— Jamás... — pronunció Sam — Jamás lo habíamos visto así — mi novia estaba temblando.

— Ni cuando trato de asesinarnos se puso así — agregó Tuck con nervios en su voz.

— Admito... — comento atrayendo las miradas de mis compañeros — Admito que si él hubiera peleado de esta manera contra mi, yo no hubiese podido ganar.

Lo admito, estaba muy nervioso. Se supone que yo lo vencí hace unos años, pero... ¿Por que? En estos momentos demuestra una fuerza superior a la que tenía cuando me enfrenté que con él.

— Tú... — alcanzó a decir el chico llamando nuestra atención antes de toser sangre — Tú... quieres a Bridgette...

Dan abrió los ojos completamente, toda esa ira se esfumó en dos segundos. Quedo pasmado ante esas palabras.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — gritó el chico de cabello gris y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Claro... que lo es — habló Mike en el suelo — Lo suficiente para... — comenzó a toser aún más sangre — Para matar a quien podría alejarla de ti.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — grita Dan apretando los puños, no podía ser cierto, él no tiene sentimiento alguno — ¡Yo soy un asesino, un asesino sin piedad alguna!

— ¿Entonces por qué haces esto? — el pelirrojo trata de levantar su torso pero le es imposible y vuelve a caer — Esto lo hiciste por ella, lo hiciste porque te duele que la lastimen.

Dan estaba estático, no sabía qué decir. Se sentía ya aterrado ante la idea de ser alguien con sentimientos, pero tan solo en pensar que volvería a estar solo, tan solo pensar una vida sin esa niña traviesa. Eso lo aterraba aún más.

— Te dijo que había personas que la rechazaban — el chico apoyó un codo en el suelo y levantó la cabeza — Ella siempre estaba sola, decía que solo había una persona que la quería... tú.

Dan lo seguía mirando sorprendido, no decía nada, sólo escuchaba. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no podía dejarse dominar así. Tenía que hacer algo.

— Nosotros creíamos que se estaba volviendo loca... — Mike tosió, esta vez salió más sangre — Decía que el chico del bosque era su amigo, su mejor amigo... y que con eso le bastaba... que ella lo quería mucho.

El chico de ojos color sangre se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Que era lo que sentía? Su corazón latía mucho, pero se supone que es un fantasma, se supone que no tiene corazón. Entonces ¿Que era lo que estaba sintiendo?

— Sabes que llegara quién la aleje de ti...

— ¡Cállate! — interrumpió Dan en un grito, ignorando las imágenes en su cabeza— ¡Eso no pasará !

— Claro que si — dijo el chico antes de caer en el suelo — Lastima que ya no estaré vivo para verlo, por qué me encantaría ver tu cara cuando te la arrebaten...

— ¡Cierra la boca! — gritó de nuevo — ¡Yo me encargaré de eso no ocurra! —exclamó Dan acercándose al chico.

— Ambos son iguales... — susurró el pelirrojo, Dan se detuvo en seco — Ambos ya no tienen a nadie, solo se tienen uno al otro... Están solos por culpa de la misma persona... Danny...

Después todo fue silencio.

Dan tenía la mirada en el suelo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, al cerrarlos varias imágenes de él y su familia aparecieron en su memoria, las tardes familiares, las veces en las que su hermana mayor, Jazz, lo defendía, los viernes el los que Sam y Tucker iban a buscarlo para ir a la casa de Sam a ver películas. Varias gotas saldas cayeron humedeciendo la tierra a sus pies. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, ese nudo en la garganta no se iba. Miró sus manos.

— Tal vez... — tragó saliva — tal vez si... la quiero — levantó su rostro y seco sus lagrimas de forma brusca, tal vez si se lo decía, ella jamás se alejaría, aunque eso signifique estar siempre con ella, y que ella corra peligro por estar junto a él — Y por eso no dejaré que la alejen de mí. La cuidare sin importar nada.

En un segundo ya se había ido volando de ahí, en ese lugar solo yacía el cadáver del chico.

— Demonios — habló Tuck — Vaya que de verdad estuvo feo...

— ¡Pero lo admitió! — exclamó Sam — Dijo que la quiere...

— Dijo "tal vez", pero no lo confirmó — dijo Tuck molestando a Sam.

— Aún así — comentó Sam cruzando los brazos — Él cree que eso es lo que siente, pero, en nuestra época no es así con ella. ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Yo tampoco entendía esa parte, tal vez más adelante en estos recuerdos, podamos saber que es lo que ocurrió.

Mientras tanto Clockwork nos llevó al lugar donde estaban Bridgette y Dan.

Ella se encontraba feliz recolectando las frambuesas, incluso las elegía. De pronto Dan apareció tras ella. La observo detenidamente, sus castaños rizos se movían de un lado a otro seleccionando las pequeñas frutas que él le había mandado a traer. Con su dedo índice tocó su hombro, lo cual la hizo saltar.

— ¡Oh cielos ! — exclamó la niña girándose de inmediato —¡Dan me asustaste! — dijo colocando una mano en su pecho.

— Yo... — Dan la miró, esos ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, como si se tratara de un par de zafiros bajo la luz del sol — Yo...

— ¿Que ocurre Dan? — preguntó la pequeña bastante confundida — ¿No te gustan las frutas que elegí? Si quieres...

Dan no la dejo hablar, simplemente la abrazó. Hundió su rostro en los castaños rizos de Bridgette, podía sentir su calor, podía sentir aquello a lo que las personas "normales" decían amor, se aferró aún más a ella, su inocencia y dulzura lo había atrapado, se sentía como un gatito acorralado en un callejón, rodeado de enormes lobos, los cuales se hacían llamar sentimientos. La pequeña se quedo estática en un inicio, pero después correspondió el gesto, rodeo al chico frente a ella, sus pequeños brazos apenas alcanzaron a rodear el torso del joven que la abrazaba.

— Yo te quiero Bridgette — pronunció Dan con la voz quebrada, le costó tanto trabajo admitirlo , pero, imaginar una vida sin ella, una eternidad sin ella, simplemente no podía— Nunca te alejes.

— ¡Ajá! — exclamó Sam — Se los dije — continuó en tono triunfal.

— De acuerdo — dijo Tuck — Tenias razón.

Yo solo los mire de soslayo y moví la cabeza en señal de negación, si no es por que estamos en otra situación, habría podido jurar que Tuck y Sam apostarían.

Bridgette emitió una ligera sonrisa y abrazó aún más fuerte al chico frente a ella.

— Jamás te dejaré solo, eso ya lo sabías, y yo también te quiero — dijo esto dando un beso en la mejilla de Dan, lo cual causó que los ojos del chico se llenarán de sorpresa y un cosquilleo recorriera cada rincón de su ser — Y mucho.

— Yo te quiero aún más — dijo el chico de ojos color sangre, se separó poco a poco de ella hasta quedar de frente, decidió cerrar su promesa dando un beso en la frente de la pequeña — Jamás dejaré que algo malo te pase.

Esto es increíble, ni Sam, ni Tuck, ni yo lo imaginamos. Al parecer es como me lo dijo ella aquel día, él no es tan malo. Sel ó Bridgette, se ha encariñado con él, ha demostrado muchas cosas de la cuales nosotros jamás pudimos imaginar. Dan, has sufrido demasiado, al igual que ella.

— Ven vamos quiero mostrarte un lugar — dijo Dan cargando a Bridgette — Te gustará.

Salió volando de aquel lugar, obviamente los seguimos. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la costa, había un enorme acantilado, Dan sentó a la pequeña, pude notar que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, estaban bastante lejos de la ciudad.

— ¿Ya? — cuestionó ella algo impaciente.

Dan se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

— Bien, puedes abrirlos — confirmó con una sonrisa.

Bridgette abrió los ojos y quedo maravillada ante lo que yacía frente a ella. Nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta que hicimos lo mismo que ellos.

Un hermoso cielo estrellado yacía frente a todos nosotros. Millones y millones de estrellas adornaban el enorme cielo encima nuestro.

—¡Wow! — exclamaron Sam y Tucker al unísono.

— ¡Esto es hermoso Dan! — dijo ella con la voz quebrada — ¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto!

— Sabía que te gustaría — Dan la rodeó con ambos brazos — Cada vez que nos veamos vendremos aquí ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Que si me parece bien? — dijo Bridgette acurrucada en sus brazos — Me parece perfecto.

— Te quiero... — pronunció Dan — De verdad te quiero mucho.

— Por cierto — Bridgette sacó las frambuesas que había recogido en el bosque — No hay que desperdiciar, anda come — dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, Dan la miró unos segundos, de igual manera le respondió con una sonrisa, tomó una frambuesa y la comió.

Así pasó la noche, ambos se quedaron ahí abrazados y saboreando las frutas que la pequeña había recolectado, hasta que Bridgette se durmió. Esto de verdad es increíble, jamás imaginé a Dan como lo estoy viendo ahora, por lo que veo jamás perdió su lado humano.

Él no podía regresarla al refugio, sabía que buscarían en los alrededores y encontrarían el cadáver de aquel chico. De igual manera buscarían a Bridgette, si es que habían notado que ya no estaba.

Se quedó toda la noche junto al acantilado, sentía una enorme paz. Jamás se había sentido así.

Yo lo observaba desde unos cuantos metros, tal vez no pueda vernos, pero los fantasma sentimos nuestra presencia incluso si somos de otra línea temporal. Dan se veía tranquilo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras contemplaba el cielo encima de él.

— Al parecer por primera vez estoy haciendo lo correcto — dijo para sí mismo, ó eso fue lo que yo creí — De verdad me encantaría que estuvieran aquí, papá, mamá y Jazz, principalmente tu Jazz, ahora entiendo por qué me protegías tanto, tú amor de hermana mayor era inmenso, espero ser igual de bueno para ella — susurró mirando a Bridgette dormida entre sus brazos — Espero y estén orgullosos de mi.

Me sentí tan mal, Dan solo la tenía a ella, y yo, yo lo tenía todo. En cuanto llegue a casa, sé que ahí estarán mamá y papá esperándome, incluso Jazz. Sé que los fines de semana ahí estarán Sam y Tucker, pero al mirar esto, de verdad siento compasión, a pesar de lo que hizo, a pesar de lo que hará, por qué estoy seguro que esto no termina aquí, en esta época, solo la tiene a ella, a Selenia ó Bridgette, estoy empezando a creer que de verdad la quiere y que siente algo más que solo empatía.

— Increíble. ¿No lo crees? — pregunta mi hermosa novia detrás de mi.

— ¿Lo que está pasando? — cuestiono tomando su mano y mirando hacia dónde se encuentra Dan — Si, es increíble, jamás nos imaginamos esto.

— Lo sé — dice acercándose a mí — ¿Crees que por eso ella..?

— ¿Se enamoró de Dan? — ella asiente con su cabeza — Pues no te diré algo que no sé — contestó con una sonrisa — Pero creo que aquí lo sabremos.

La observo detenidamente, sus hermosos ojos amatista me vuelven loco, me acerco lentamente y toco sus labios, la beso sin pensarlo siquiera, la tomo de rostro y saboreo sus labios. ¡Los besos de Sam me embriagan!

Me separo lentamente de ella y la observo de nuevo.

— ¡Oigan estamos aquí! — grita Tuck mientras Sam y yo nos sonrojamos — Al menos aléjense más, sean discretos.

Sam y yo comenzamos a reír. Clockwork movió su cabeza en señal de negación y adelantó el tiempo.

Está vez se adelantó tres años, no entiendo a Clockwork, pero admito que todo lo que pasó frente a nuestros ojos en menos de 30 minutos pudo explicar algunas cosas. Los recuerdos nos mostraron una amistad honesta y sincera, imágenes de ambos contemplando el cielo, riendo, volando entre las nubes, incluso uno que otro beso en la mejilla y en la frente. Bridgette ahora tiene 12 años y Dan 21...

Ambos están el mismo lugar, mirando el cielo y de igual manera abrazados, pero ella llora...

¿Que es lo que ocurrirá está vez?

Bien, hasta aquí se los dejo. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	12. Cap 12 Recuerdos parte 4

Mil gracias por continuar aquí. De verdad gracias! ojalá este cap sea de su agrado.

Aún los observo de lejos. Bridgette llora pero no sabemos por qué. Estos dos, son tan parecidos, a veces me pregunto, si ella era el destino que me esperaba de no haberlo cambiado. Tal vez después de que Sam murió, ella fue la mujer que la vida me envió para que yo pudiera ver que estaba en el camino equivocado, y tal vez así, no convertirme en aquel ser de destrucción que es Dan ahora, y digo tal vez, por qué no todas las líneas del tiempo son iguales.

— ¿Aún te sientes culpable? — pregunta Dan con una voz muy diferente a la anterior, vaya que ha cambiado, lo escucho más maduro. Aparte que está un poco más alto y su cuerpo ha tomado una forma más robusta.

— Si — contesta ella, de igual manera me sorprende pues su voz ya no es de niña— Aún me siento culpable, aunque no tuve nada que ver.

— Si sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿Por qué aún crees que si lo fue? — cuestiona Dan levantando el rostro de la chica ya que tenía la mirada en el suelo, y digo chica pues si bien lo noté, Bridgette ya no luce como una niña. Ya es toda una señorita.

— ¿Cuantos años dijo que tiene? — preguntó una sorprendida Sam.

— Dijo que tiene 12 — contestó Tucker — pero no parece de 12.

— Esa chica parece de 14 — dijo Sam observándola de arriba a abajo.

— Vaya qué si — dije sorprendido — Danni parecía una niña a esa edad.

Todos miramos de nuevo hacia dónde estaban los chicos sentados.

— Siento que Mike murió ese día por seguirme — dijo ella mirando a los ojos a Dan, quien solo apartó la mirada — Si tan solo...

— Si tan solo no te hubiera seguido no hubiera muerto — continúa el chico de ojos color sangre, acomodando el rizado cabello detrás del oído de la chica frente a él — Lo sé.

Bridgette asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a acurrucar en los fuertes brazos de Dan. Sin duda Bridgette ya no es una niña, ahora no sólo ve a Dan como un amigo, si no como alguien muy importante, lo suficiente para descartar una existencia sin él.

— Ella cree que el chico murió por su culpa — comenta Sam.

— Literalmente lo fue — comenta Tuck, Sam y yo lo miramos algo molestos — ¿Que? De verdad lo fue — se defiende encogiéndose de hombros lo cual causa que Sam ponga los ojos en blanco.

— Sabes — habla Dan con una sonrisa algo maliciosa— A veces pienso, que ese chico te gustaba.

Bridgette se separa inmediatamente de Dan, sus párpados están muy abiertos y tiene una expresión de asombro.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! — gritó Bridgette lo cual causó que Dan se sorprendiera — ¡¿Como piensas eso?!

— dijo esto casi como un reclamo, como si la hubiese ofendido, pero Dan yacía tranquilo, incluso con esa sonrisa en su rostro, Bridgette se había sonrojado.

– Pues — dijo Dan cerrando los ojos por un momento y aún sonriendo — Siempre piensas en él y en lo que le pasó, es muy obvio — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! — exclamó ella cruzando los brazos y con un ligero puchero en su rostro acompañado de rubor.

— ¿Y bien entonces quien te gusta del refugio donde estás? — preguntó Dan haciendo sonrojar aún más a la chica.

— Nadie — dijo ella mirando al suelo. Ella no tenía tiempo de eso, ese lugar no parecía un refugio, si no un lugar en donde la gente trata de destruirse mutuamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas? — volvió a preguntar un muy divertido Dan.

— No lo sé — contestó muy seria — Jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Dan la observó, su sonrisa había ido disminuyendo, se dio cuenta que su pequeña amiga estaba creciendo, ella no sería una niña para siempre, sabía que tarde ó temprano se enteraría de la verdad. Y eso era, a lo que más le temía.

— Bien vamos a llevarte a casa — dijo Dan ofreciendo su mano — No debes llegar muy tarde.

— Está bien — la chica de cabellos rizados miró a Dan y soltó un suspiro — Vámonos.

Dan la subió a su espalda y alzó el vuelo.

Volaban algo bajo, para ser exacto, encima de los árboles, la chica de ojos azules acariciaba las hojas de las copas, su mirada era tranquila, como un lago el cual refleja la luz de la luna, estaba sentada en la espalda de Dan. Observó al hombre frente a ella, hace tantos años que estaban juntos, era la única persona con la que podía ser ella misma, la única persona por la que sentía millones de cosas cuando lo miraba. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Él es mayor que ella, es imposible que sienta algo por él, es su mejor amigo, pero también es el único que tiene. Puso ambas manos en la espalda de Dan, al tocarlo sintió un ligero cosquilleo, algo estaba cambiando. Algo en ella estaba cambiando. Su corazón brincaba cada vez que Dan decía su nombre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿Pasa algo Bridgette? — cuestionó Dan, sorprendiendo a la chica mientras ella miraba a otro lado tratando de ocultar el notorio rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

— Nada es solo que... — miró al cielo y observó las estrellas, causando que sus comisuras se levantaran — ¿Podemos ir más alto?

— ¡Claro! — dijo Dan elevándose lo cual causó emoción en la chica que llevaba en la espalda.

– ¡Más alto! — gritó Bridgette entre risas — ¡Hasta que pueda tocar las nubes!

— ¡Como usted siga señorita! — gritó Dan elevándose aún más.

Ambos se adentraron en un enorme banco de nubes esponjosas. Bridgette pasaba sus manos en estás, las cuales al tocarlas dejaban una estela de vapor. A la chica le encantaba observar el mundo desde arriba, al mirar encima suyo, veía las millones de estrellas, sentía que si levantaba la mano, podría tomar un puño de estás y llevarlas consigo a esa obscura habitación del refugio. La chica de rizos castaños y ojos color zafiro, reía sin parar, lo cual para Dan, era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida. Esa hermosa risa era la razón por la cual seguía viviendo, escucharla reír, hablar, incluso llorar, aunque eso no le agradara del todo.

Dan le hizo una ligera travesura a Bridgette, dio un giro y logró hacer que la chica se soltara de su espalda, cayendo hacia la nada. Bridgette al principio se asusto, pero no era tonta, Dan jamás le haría daño, ni de chiste se atrevería a lastimarla. Así que solo cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa del viento en su rostro mientras caía, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla. Al abrir los ojos, Dan estaba frente a ella, él volaba de espaldas a una baja velocidad, mientras que la chica de ojos azules yacía recargada en el pecho de Dan. Ambos se miraban frente a frente. Dan suavizo su mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ese rostro, lo había visto ya durante 6 años, como había cambiado, esa niña asustada y confundida, se había convertido en una valiente y extrovertida chica. Temía que todo esto terminara, esas tardes en el bosque, la primera vez que sintió un abrazo sincero fue gracias a ella, su calor, esos dulces besos que le daba en las mejillas, las noches junto a ella mirando el infinito y sobre todo, ese amor que emana de ella. Ella es todo para Dan, ella es toda su existencia.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? — preguntó Dan poniendo su mano en su barbilla fingiendo pensar.

Bridgette comenzó a reír de nuevo.

— No seas tontito — dijo ella dando un golpecito con su dedo índice en la nariz del chico — Yo tengo 12 ¿lo olvidas? Y tú 21 por si no lo recuerdas — termino esto último enseñando su lengua.

— Aún eres una niña — comentó Dan, lo cual causó que la chica frente a él frunciera el ceño.

— Ya no soy una niña — contestó algo molesta — En unos cuantos días cumpliré 13 y seré toda una adolescente — finalizó esto casi con orgullo en su voz — A lo que tú serás un viejo con 22 años.

— Oh, disculpe la osadía señorita Bridgette — dijo Dan algo burlón y enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Te estás burlando? — cuestionó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó Dan con una cara de ofendido — No, yo no sería capaz de algo así — dijo esto último con sarcasmo en su voz .

— ¡Si te estás burlando! — exclamó Bridgette dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano al chico de ojos rojos.

Dan se sorprendió, e hizo una cara de "tú no te atreviste a hacer eso"

— ¡Me las vas a pagar! — dijo Dan con una voz algo tenebrosa, la cual Bridgette respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

— No te tengo miedo — contestó con voz retadora.

Sin avisar, Dan comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica de ojos azules. Ambos reían sin parar. Bajaron al bosque en medio de risas, pero la de Bridgette desapareció cuando pasó por el lugar donde encontraron a Mike.

Dan se dio cuenta de inmediato, esos ojos azules se llenaron de nostalgia, y podría decirse que también de culpa, bajó la mirada y camino junto a ese lugar sin mirar. Dan la tomó de hombro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la castaña respondiera igual.

— Gracias Dan — dijo ella llamando la atención de todos, pero principalmente la del chico junto a ella — Siempre estás conmigo, jamás me has dejado sola.

Ambos se abrazaron, Dan acaricio su cabello. Era tan suave, ese olor a frambuesas lo hipnotizaba, sus ojos color zafiro lo transportaban a un lugar lejos de todos aquellos gritos que lo atormentaban, todos esos gritos de aquellas personas a las cuales les arrebató la vida.

—Bridgette — susurró — Tú eres la que ha estado siempre conmigo — la castaña levantó la vista encontrándose con esos ojos rojos, estaban muy quietos — Yo soy el que debe agradecer.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Dan sentía un ligero cosquilleo al observar esos ojos azules, un hermoso y profundo azul. Él sabía que lo que sentía por Bridgette no era sólo un cariño común. Era amor, estaba más que seguro.

Ninguna persona antes había causado sonrisas en él, nadie se había preocupado por el monstruo que destruía al ciudad, nadie se había quedado contando estrellas con él hasta el amanecer.Nadie, excepto ella.

Y por eso debía decirle la verdad, pero no ahora. Aún quería disfrutar unos días más, solo unos días más junto a ella.

Se acercó a su rostro y depósito un suave beso en su frente, lo cual ocasionó un ligero rubor en la chica de cabellos rizados.

— ¿Mañana? — preguntó Dan sonriéndole.

— Mañana — confirmó ella de igual manera — Aquí estaré.

Ella caminó rumbo al refugio. Dan la miro alejarse y como siempre, soltó un suspiro al verla entrar en aquel lugar.

— Aún no comprendo ¿cómo es que comenzó a asesinar a todos de nuevo? — preguntó Tucker observando todo junto a nosotros.

— No lo sé Tuck — hablé sin quitar la vista de mi futuro yo — Pero ojalá no sea lo que yo estoy pensando.

¿Y que es lo que estoy pensando? Sencillo, una tragedia, que los tanques lo encuentren y que como siempre ella este junto a él y algo le pase. Eso es lo que no quiero que pase.

En un parpadeo, Clockwork nos llevó a la habitación donde se encontraba Bridgette, la cual, estaba pintada de gris y había una ventana que daba a las montañas. Casi no se veían estrellas, ni siquiera la luz de la luna entraba en aquel lugar. Un colchón sucio yacía en el suelo y un par de frazadas encima. Ella estaba acostada en aquel colchón.

Tenía una pelota de goma, la cual lanzaba contra la pared y está rebotaba de nuevo a ella, quien la tomaba y de nuevo la volvía a lanzar.

— Estoy tratando — dijo ella para sí misma y dejando la pelota de lado— Trato, de verdad, trato de no pensar en ti Dan.

Soltó un suspiro y de dejó caer en el colchón.

— Bien, es más que obvio que está enamorada — comentó Sam — Y es lógico, el Dan que ha estado junto a ella todos estos años, no es el mismo al cual nos enfrentamos.

—Hasta se podría decir que es humano — dijo Tuck algo sorprendido.

De pronto un timbre nos hizo saltar, era parecido al de una prisión, afuera en el pasillo unos altavoces anunciaban la hora de cenar. Bridgette se levantó y camino sin ganas hacia este.

Abrió la pesada puerta de metal y salió dejando que está se azotara, al mirar atrás hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Miren quién es — dijo una voz, la cual causó que la castaña pusiera los ojos en blanco — La culpable de la muerte de mi hermano...

— Ya te dije que yo no fui — interrumpió Bridgette con voz tranquila.

— Tú tuviste la culpa — dijo la pelirroja acercándose de forma amenazante a la castaña — Él te siguió aquel día...

— ¡Yo no le pedí que fuera por mí! — gritó Bridgette girándose y encarando a la pelirroja — ¡Yo estaba bien sin él!

— ¡Mi hermano hizo su trabajo! — gritó la pelirroja — ¡Era miembro del escuadrón de rescate civil!

— ¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa que un adulto sea tan idiota para mandar a un niño de rescatista! — gritó la castaña perdiendo el control.

— ¿Por que tú sigues viva y mi hermano no? — preguntó la chica — ¡No hay otra razón! ¡Tú lo mataste!

¡Ya cállate Angie! — gritó Bridgette —¡Dan siempre me protege a mi, solo a mí, así que yo no tengo la culpa de que él se haya ido a meter en una zona peligrosa!

— ¿Acaso..? — Angie, la chica frente a Bridgette retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás — ¿Acaso dijiste Dan? — preguntó la chica bastante asustada, se podría decir que incluso palideció.

— Oh, oh — dijo Tuck — Esto no me gusta nada.

— Siendo sincero a mí tampoco — comenté nervioso. —Al parecer todos saben quién es Dan, menos Bridgette.

— ¡Si! — exclamó la castaña — ¡Mi amigo se llama Dan, y él solo me cuida a mí, él me protegió del monstruo del que tanto temen, si encontró a tu hermano y lo mató es por qué Dan estaba conmigo! ¡Era más que obvio que no lo protegería!

Las dos chicas detrás de Angie también se veían bastante asustadas.

— Lo más seguro es que sea mentira — comentó una rubia de ojos verdes detrás de la pelirroja.

— Piensen lo que quieran — espetó Bridgette dando media vuelta — Siempre lo hacen — dijo continuando su camino.

Angie y las otras dos chicas se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Será verdad? — preguntó una de ellas — entrelazando sus manos, se veía preocupada.

— Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que en verdad sea él — dijo otra casi susurrando — Pero en caso de que sea mentira...

— Juro que golpeare a esa tarada hasta matarla — dijo Angie apretando los dientes.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — exclamó Sam bastante molesta — ¡Ellas tienen más de 15 años y ella solo 12, no es justo! ¡Como me gustaría darles una paliza!

— Lo sé Sam— dije tomando su hombro y tratando de calmarla — Pero no podemos interferir.

— Todo es como debe ser – habló Clockwork, quien solo se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo, al parecer tampoco le agradaba mucho tener que repetir esta historia — Y así tiene que quedarse.

— No será muy lindo ver cuando intenten eso — habló Tuck — Aunque dudo mucho que Dan se los permita.

En eso Tucker tenía razón, Dan jamás permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima a Bridgette, creo que sé hacia dónde va todo esto.

— ¿Y si es verdad? — preguntó otra captando nuestra atención, mientras miraba a todos lados.

— Entonces actuaremos — dijo la pelirroja — Y vengare a mi hermano con la muerte de una rara y del monstruo que lo mató.

Continuará...

Hasta aquí el cap, ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier cosa no duden dejarlo en los comentarios. Gracias por leer.


	13. Cap 13 Recuerdos parte 5

Hola y gracias por seguir aquí, ojalá este capítulo les guste. Los dejo leer.

Era totalmente injusto que tres chicas de 16 se metieran con una de tan solo 12. Eso me hacía hervir la sangre, pero lamentablemente, no podía interferir. Solo podía observar.

Clockwork nos traslada al comedor, casi me voy de espaldas, hay muchísimas personas aquí. A pesar de ser un sitio enorme, aún así es algo difícil moverse, es parecido al tren subterráneo en hora pico. Busco a Bridgette con la mirada pero no la encuentro. Miro a Clockwork con gesto confundido, después nos señala la puerta. Nos dirigimos a la salida y al atravesarla nos percatamos de que Bridgette está afuera del refugio sentada en el suelo, trae su charola con comida en sus manos. Estaba a punto de preguntar que hacía aquí hasta que escuché.

— ¿Y la niña extraña? — dijo una voz masculina cerca de la puerta.

— No lo sé — respondió otra voz, pero esta vez, femenina — Sinceramente estoy más tranquila sin ella aquí presente.

— Es muy extraña ¿no lo crees? — comentó el hombre.

— Demasiado, esa chica me da escalofríos — responde la mujer — Hace unos días escuche que se está volviendo loca.

— ¿De verdad? — cuestionó aquel hombre — Ojalá y se la lleven lejos, por culpa de ella murió un chico ya hace algunos años.

— Si escuché sobre ello — dijo la mujer — Ese monstruo no a atacado este refugio ni esta ciudad por años, y eso pasó cuando ella salió al bosque por su amigo imaginario, fue cuando el monstruo atacó al chico, eso fue su culpa y de nadie más, el pobre joven solo hacia su trabajo.

— Fue al bosque a ver a su amigo imaginario — dijo el hombre entre risas — Vaya que se está volviendo loca, y por esas tonterías una persona murió, deberían dejarla fuera del refugio, ella es un peligro para todos nosotros.

— Si eso sería lo mejor — comenta la mujer — Aunque a decir verdad, hubiese sido mejor que ella hubiera muerto aquel día.

Los chicos y yo teníamos un nudo en la garganta, esta gente era totalmente inhumana. ¿Cómo podían desearle la muerte a una niña?

Miré hacia dónde estaba Bridgette, tenía su cabeza agachada, su cabello cubría su rostro, pero me pude percatar de pequeñas contracciones en su cuerpo, estaba llorando.

— Cielos — habló Sam con voz suave — Pobrecita, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió, ella es solo un ser inocente atrapada en esta cruel realidad.

— De verdad — dijo Tuck con la voz rota — Ella no tiene la culpa.

Bridgette se levantó poco a poco, dejó su charola a un lado, aún con comida en ella y camino por la parte de atrás del refugio, había un árbol cerca de su ventana, aquella pequeña ventana en la cual cabía. Trepó por aquel enorme árbol, se estiró y de un salto se aferró a al marco de esta, al pasar se quedo sentada mirando a la nada, sólo estaba ahí, yacía en ese colchón viejo y sucio, pues a diferencia de los demás, ella no poseía cama alguna.

— Dan — dijo con la voz quebrada — Te quiero demasiado, quiero estar contigo Dan, a ti no te importa lo que pasó, no te importa que yo sea huérfana, tú si me abrazas, yo lo único que quiero es que tú... — hizo una pausa — Que tú... — comenzó a sollozar —...me abraces — dijo esto quebrándose por completo y soltando el llanto más desgarrador que había escuchado.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, demasiado difícil de deshacer. ¡Maldición! Jamás había visto a alguien sufrir de esta manera, y yo quejándome por un maldito examen ó por no poder vencer a un tonto fantasma, no sabía que había personas en peores situaciones que la mía, he sido muy egoísta.

Esa pobre chica lloraba sin consuelo alguno, al menos si yo lloraba mamá o papá, incluso Jazz estaban a ahí, pero ella, solo tiene a Dan, y a pesar de que ahora lo necesite más que nunca, él no puede estar con ella. Que injusta es la vida para esta chica.

Abrazó a su frazada, poco a poco el sueño la venció. La observé dormir, ahora entiendo a Dan, protegerla es lo único que le importa, y siendo sincero, yo también quisiera protegerla.

— Duro ¿no crees? — miré hacia atrás, era Clockwork.

— Demasiado — dije mirando a la chica otra vez.

— Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, y este tipo de cosas, son las que menos me agradan— dijo también mirando a la chica.

En un parpadeo ya era de día, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse en la ventana, estos se posaron en el rostro de la chica, quien comenzó a abrirlos poco a poco. Al ver sus ojos sentí algo en mi interior, algo muy cálido. Son tan azules, es verdad que parecen zafiros.

Se levantó con los ojos hinchados, su cabello rizado estaba más alborotado de lo normal, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Ya falta poco para verte — dijo ella con una hermosa luz en sus ojos — Hoy tengo una pregunta para ti Dan.

Y diciendo esto se levantó, entró a su ducha, eso imagino ya que se escucha agua caer, aunque dudo mucho que sea caliente. Después de unos minutos sale con ropa diferente, está vez trae un short negro y una blusa color lila, se pone unas botas, parece que son de soldado, y de una caja de cartón, toma un suéter azul, es tejido, al parecer el estambre es grueso y a comparación de la demás ropa este no luce tan desgastado.

Nuevamente el timbre se hizo presente, pero esta vez para el desayuno. Bridgette sonrió y trepó a su ventana, de un salto llego al árbol, poco a poco bajó de este y caminó hacia la cerca.

— Todos están desayunando, eso quiere decir que estoy sola otra vez. Pero no por mucho.

Levantó un pedazo de cerca y por ahí salió, nadie se daba cuenta cuando Bridgette salía o entraba, hasta hoy, pues las chicas la comenzaron a seguir.

— Vamos Angie — susurró la rubia — no podemos perderla.

— Ya lo sé Rose — reclamó la pelirroja — No tienes que repetirlo.

— ¿Y si esa cosa nos ve? — preguntó la tercer chica, otra rubia pero ella tenía ojos marrones — Nos puede matar.

— Yo no creo que sea cierto — dijo Rose — Pero si lo es, solo nos queda huir.

— Primero hay que ver si es verdad, después decidiremos — dijo Angie apresurando el paso.

Al llegar a lugar Bridgette divisó a Dan, quien al verla se hizo invisible.

— ¿En serio crees que ese truco va a funcionar conmigo? — dijo ella entre risas — Sabes que te encontraré.

Bridgette comenzó a caminar alrededor del bosque estirando sus manos para atrapar a Dan, quien solo se escabullía mientras contenía la risa, pues si está se le escapaba, la chica de ojos color zafiro lo encontraría fácilmente.

Las chicas, llegaron unos minutos detrás de ella, por consecuente no notaron la presencia de Dan aún siendo visible.

— Parece que todo era mentira — dijo Angie observándola desde unos arbustos — Solo camina fingiendo hablar con alguien.

— Pero ¿Entonces cómo supo que el monstruo se llama Dan? — preguntó la rubia de ojos azules.

— No lo sé Anette — comentó la pelirroja — Lo más seguro es que lo haya escuchado en algún lado y de ahí lo sacó.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? — susurró Rose.

Angie miró a su alrededor y sonrió, tomó una gran rama, las dos chicas junto a ella hicieron lo mismo, pero con rocas.

— Esa tarada loca no se va a burlar de mí — dijo Angie apretando los dientes — Cuando les de la señal, nos lanzaremos hacia ella y la golpearemos lo más fuerte que se pueda. ¿Entendieron?

— Si Angie — dijo Rose — Nadie se burla de nosotras.

El trío de chicas estaban más que preparadas para atacar, solo aguardaban la señal de la pelirroja.

— ¿Listas? — preguntó Angie — Uno... dos...

Un grito por parte de Bridgette las hizo saltar, pero no fue eso lo que las hizo ponerse de un pálido color.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, estaba el ser que había causado miseria a miles de personas, Dan, ambos estaban riendo, pues al parecer el chico había asustado a la chica.

— Es... es...

— ¡Carajo! — grito a lo bajo — Es él, es verdad. — dijo Angie retrocediendo — Vámonos, no podemos estar aquí.

Rose y Anette estaban estáticas, al parecer habían entrado en shock, ni siquiera parpadeaban.

— No sean tontas — susurró Angie — Reaccionen, tenemos que irnos — dijo esto arrojando un par de piedrecitas para hacerlas reaccionar, pero al parecer no fue una muy buena idea.

— Escuche algo — dijo Dan incorporándose de inmediato y volteando hacia la dirección de Angie y las demás chicas.

Angie se quedó inmóvil, el miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, estaba temblando y no podía controlarlo. Al parecer la chica frente a ella no estaba tan loca, de verdad conoce al monstruo y hasta es su amiga. Su respiración comenzaba a salirse de control.

Las otras chicas estaban igual que ella, solo se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, trataban de controlar sus nervios, pero les fue imposible al notar que Dan se acercaba con una bola de ectoplasma en su mano.

Sin esperarlo una ardilla salió corriendo de entre los arbustos donde se encontraban Angie y las demás.

Dan miro al roedor y después al arbusto, su mirada era fría, lo cual causaba escalofríos en las chicas. Inesperadamente el chico de ojos color sangre dio media vuelta.

— Tal parece que te asusto una ardilla — dijo Bridgette cruzando los brazos.

Dan le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

— Al menos no le temo a los insectos — comentó riendo.

— ¡Oye! — reclamó la chica frunciendo su entrecejo — Esas cosas si son feas.

Al percatarse de que Dan estaba distraído, Angie y las otras dos chicas decidieron salir de ahí, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

— ¡Maldición! Eso estuvo cerca — dijo la pelirroja — Tenemos que informar al director del refugio.

— ¿Que? — dijo Anette asustada — ¿Sabes lo que le harán?

— ¡Me importa un carajo lo que le hagan a esa tarada! — gritó tomando a Anette de su blusa — Ella va a pagar que su amigo haya matado a mi hermano.

— ¿Y si ella le dijo que lo hiciera? — interrumpió Rose llamando la atención de Angie — Después de todo, tu hermano la molestaba.

— Eso quiere decir — comentó Angie algo preocupada — Que hará lo mismo con nosotras.

—¿Que? Yo no quiero morir — dijo Anette algo alterada.

— Entonces hay que informar al director del refugio, así él podrá hacer algo antes que ella — dijo Angie caminando hacia el refugio — O si no ella nos matará.

Ambas chicas asintieron, y caminaron junto a la pelirroja.

Dan aún seguía jugando con Bridgette, le encantaba verla reír, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar, ella era como un cielo de Abril, el sol brillaba en sus ojos, alguien llena de luz, como una estrella brillante, había fuego en su corazón, era tanto su amor que pudo derretir la fría nieve en el corazón de Dan.

Él por mucho tiempo había sido todo lo contrario, como un cielo congelado, en una noche de Octubre, una obscura y fría tormenta, llovía en su corazón, aún más frío que la nieve, pues el recuerdo de lo que había hecho aún lo perseguía.

Como el odio y amor, como la luz y oscuridad, mundos apartes, el amor de Bridgette era como un veneno para Dan, al cual, él ya se había entregado por completo.

— Dan — la voz de Bridgette lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos — ¿Podemos ir al acantilado?

El chico de ojos color sangre le sonrió de la manera más dulce que existe.

— Sabes que si — se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, sin pensarlo levantó el vuelo. Jamás la había cargado así, era la primera vez que la llevaba como una princesa. Dan sentía algo en el pecho, algo imposible de explicar, pero esa sensación era muy familiar, parecida a la que había sentido por Sam, cuando eran unos chiquillos. Estaba enamorado de la chica de ojos color zafiro.

Al llegar ahí, la bajó con cuidado, ella lo miraba, y un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Ambos se sentaron y observaron el inmenso mar. El sonido de las olas chocando en las rocas era lo único que se escuchaba.

Bridgette se recargó en el brazo derecho de Dan. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que lo conoció, pero hace unos mese su corazón se aceleraba al verlo. Sabía que eso no era normal, incluso, ahora que estaba a su lado, un cosquilleo se hacía presente. Observó su brazo, ya no era el chico que conoció, cada día que pasaba, Dan se veía mejor, más varonil, algo que sin duda, a ella comenzaba a causarle cierta atracción. Muchas veces pensó si eran las estúpidas hormonas de adolescencia, pero no era ese tipo de atracción, si no una muy diferente, a su lado se sentía en paz consigo misma, no había rejas, ni enormes puertas de metal. A su lado todo era, hermoso. Tenía que saber que era aquello que sentía, no lo dudaría más.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — cuestionó rompiendo el silencio.

Dan miro hacia dónde estaba el rostro de Bridgette. Ella de igual manera levantó la mirada, topándose con los ojos de Dan.

— Esto que siento ... — le mostró su mano, estaba temblando y una fina capa de sudor la cubría — Esto me pasa cada vez que estoy contigo — Dan la miraba atentamente, estaba bastante sorprendido — ¿Esto que siento es amor?

Dan abrió los ojos aún más, jamás espero esa pregunta por parte de Bridgette. No sabía qué decir, ¿cómo explicarlo? Si ni el mismo sabía la respuesta, así que recordó lo que una vez le dijo su hermana.

— El amor se puede sentir de muchas maneras — habló llamando la atención de la chica — por ejemplo, lo que tú sientes, puede que sean nervios, el amor, es... — hizo un gesto pensativo — Pensar en la felicidad de la otra persona antes que la tuya.

— ¿Como aquella vez que yo quería ir a cortar flores y tú no?

Flashback

Ya estaba harto de esperar, su cara lo decía todo, hasta que la divisó entre los arbustos.

— Ya vine — dijo la pequeña niña de 8 años esquivando las pequeñas ramas — ¿Me tarde?

— Solo una hora — dijo Dan con fastidio.

— Lo siento, es que no encontraba la flor adecuada — habló Bridgette con algo de culpa.

— ¿Es tan especial esa flor? — preguntó el chico cruzando los brazos.

— Si — dijo ella sacando una flor de su bolsillo —Es la tuya.

El gesto serio de Dan, pasó a ser uno muy sorprendido, una hermosa rosa roja yacía frente a su rostro.

— ¿Por que esa flor? — preguntó el chico.

— A pues por qué es del mismo color de tus ojos –dijo la niña con una dulce sonrisa.

— Oh, vaya — dijo Dan tomando la delicada flor.

— ¿Te gusta? — cuestionó Bridgette con los ojos muy atentos.

Dan solo asintió, aún estaba sorprendido.

— Si tú pudieras darle nombre a una flor. ¿Cuál sería? — preguntó la pequeña.

— No lo sé — dijo Dan aún distraído con la flor en su mano.

— Si yo le pudiera dar nombre a una flor sería... — Bridgette hizo un gesto pensativo — Selenia.

Dan levantó la vista e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Por que ese nombre? — cuestionó el chico de ojos rojos.

— Por que ese nombre me hubiera gustado a mí, para esta flor — contesta ella mirando una violeta, — Me parece lindo.

Dan le sonríe, poco a poco, ha comenzado a acostumbrarse a sonreír, ya que Bridgette lo provoca de una manera frecuente. Observa a la chica admirar las flores de su mano.

Ella lo ha cambiado...

Fin del Flashback

—Parecido — responde Dan — pero no son cosas iguales, es más como un sacrificio.

— ¿Como el que hizo mi padre? — pregunta ella causando en Dan un gesto de culpa, que por suerte Bridgette no nota. — Mamá me dijo que él se sacrificó por nosotros. ¿Eso fue amor?

Dan la observó, quería decírselo pero aún no era el momento, solo se limitó a darle un abrazo.

— Si — responde Dan en un hilo de voz— Es igual, yo también daría mi vida por ti, Bridgette.

— Tú ... — Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un color escarlata. — ¿Tú me amas?

Dan se separó inmediatamente de ella, Bridgette lo miró confundida, pero sin más una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña.

— ¿Acaso tú? — Bridgette se acercó a centímetros del rostro de Dan, por lo que ocasionó que el chico se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba. — ¿Estás sonrojado?

— ¿Yo? — cuestionó Dan mirando a otro lado — ¿Que te hace pensar eso? — dijo esto entre risas.

— No lo sé — dijo Bridgette acercándose aún más al rostro de Dan, — Tus rosadas mejillas. ¿Tal vez?

Ambos estaban muy cerca, tanto, que la nariz de Dan casi tocaba la de Bridgette, sus ojos lo decían todo, ambos se amaban. Poco a poco la sonrisa de ambos desapareció. Los corazones de los dos, latían sin freno alguno, Bridgette se acercó aún más a Dan.

— Yo... — la chica de ojos azules tragó saliva — Yo... Dan... yo — bajó la mirada.

— ¿B-B- Bridgette? — preguntó Dan demasiado nervioso. Pues a decir verdad ella jamás se le había acercado tanto.

— Dan yo ... — ella levantó la vista, no sabía si decirlo, pero ya no se lo guardaría más, lo diría y ya — También te amo.

Los ojos de Dan se llenaron de asombro, incluso una sonrisa se le escapó.

— Quiero estar siempre contigo Dan — dijo Bridgette poniendo su mano en el hombro de Dan. Tenía dudas de hacer lo que estaba pensando, pero era lo que sentía, y no se guardaría más ese sentimiento.

Bridgette tomó a Dan por sorpresa, de hecho Dan jamás lo vio venir, pero estaba pasando. Un hermoso cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, el cuál, aún estaba estático por el gesto de la chica. La chica de ojos azules estaba frente a él, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero tan solo con sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, causó que Dan también los cerrara, dejándose llevar por ese mar de emociones y sentimientos en todo su ser. Era un beso, suave, puro, un beso lo suficientemente dulce para que Dan lo sintiera como la misma miel. Él abrió ligeramente sus labios, atrapando en ellos, el labio inferior de Bridgette, ambos se dejaron llevar por esa increíble sensación. Hasta que de una forma tan sutil como ocurrió, terminó.

Bridgette se apartó lentamente del rostro de Dan, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente, visualizando a la chica se ojos azules frente a él.

— ¿Que fue eso? — cuestionó el chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con ojos de cachorro con sueño.

— Lo que siento por ti — contestó Bridgette con sus mejillas totalmente de un tono escarlata — ¿Estuvo mal?

Dan seguía sonriendo, negó con la cabeza y miró atentamente a Bridgette, quien solo mantenía la cabeza baja.

Se acercó a ella y levantó su mentón. Observo sus ojos azules, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto.

— Me has hecho el ser más feliz del universo entero — susurró Dan acercándose lentamente a ella — Yo también te amo, Bridgette – y diciendo esto repitió el mismo acto que Bridgette, sin pensarlo, estampó sus labios en los de la chica de ojos azules, quién sin dudar correspondió a ese dulce beso...

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy... no me maten, jeje ojalá les haya gustado, al último ya no incluí la versión de "Danny el espectador" ya que quería que ese espacio fuera solo de Dan y Bridgette. Gracias por leer, no vemos en el próximo cap.


	14. Cap 14 Recuerdos parte 6

Holiwis ./ gracias por continuar en este fic. Los dejo leer.

Teníamos la boca abierta, literalmente, Tuck y yo teníamos la boca abierta, Sam por contraparte, tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Dan estaba besando a Bridgette, pero también había confesado que la amaba, es mucho para asimilar en 5 minutos.

Nosotros los seguíamos observando desde una distancia considerable. Miré a Clockwork con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual desapareció al observar el gesto preocupado que él tenía.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — cuestioné temeroso de saber la respuesta.

Me dedicó una mirada nostálgica, una ligera sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

— Aún no — dijo con la voz entrecortada, lo cual me hizo un hueco en el estomago. ¿Era tan malo lo que sucedería más adelante?

Miré nuevamente la escena, ambos se miraban y sonreían, admito que por extraño que parezca, no quería que este momento terminara, pues, no sabría si lo volvería a ver. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, si, estaba sonriendo al ver a mi futuro yo, ser de nuevo alguien humano. A pesar de lo que hizo, y de lo que hará, ya no lo juzgaré, todo es por una razón, y si yo no sé cuál es la razón, no hablaré a menos que esté enterado de lo que ocurre.

— Ven, vamos a volar un rato — dijo Dan tomando su mano — Quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo.

Los ojos de Bridgette se iluminaron, tomó la mano de Dan, él la acercó a su pecho, la tomó de la cintura y alzó el vuelo.

Los dos reían, se veían bastante felices, Dan le daba pequeños besos en los labios, lo cual hacía a la castaña sonrojarse, estuvieron dando vueltas varias veces. Hasta que Dan la dejó en el suelo.

— Tengo una idea — dijo él muy entusiasmado — Espera aquí.

Bridgette aceptó y se sentó a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Observó a su amado alejarse. Soltó un suspiro y después un grito de alegría.

— Te amo tanto — dijo entre suspiros — No sabes cuánto te amo.

Los tres disfrutábamos de la escena, hasta que sin esperarlo Clockwork nos llevó al refugio. Lo miramos confundidos, con su barbilla señaló hacia en frente.

Los tres volteamos al mismo tiempo, eran las tres chicas, estaban paradas afuera de la oficina del director del refugio.

Nos miramos entre nosotros mientras esperábamos lo que iba a pasar. Una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros salió por la enorme puerta de metal.

— Pueden pasar — dijo con voz malhumorada — El director aceptó verlas.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Ellas entraron y nosotros atravesamos la pared.

— Esto no me gusta — habló Sam.

— Bien — dijo el tipo en una enorme silla — Me han dicho que es algo urgente y que tiene que ver con nuestra seguridad. Las escucho.

— Bien, pues verá — habló Angie — Es sobre Bridgette.

—¡Demonios! — exclamó Tuck — ¡Tal parece que si le dirán!

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

— ¿La chica a la cual todos le dicen loca? — preguntó el hombre.

— ¡Vaya! — habló Sam con malhumor en su voz — Que manera tan linda de llamar a una chica — concluyó esto último con sarcasmo.

— Si ella misma — dijo Rose.

— ¿Que hay con ella está vez? — indagó el director mostrando mucho interés.

— Hoy decidimos seguirla, queríamos percatarnos que de verdad estaba mal — dijo Anette — Pero nos dimos cuenta de algo mucho peor.

— ¡Al grano! — exclamó el hombre impaciente.

Miré a Tuck y literalmente se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

— Ella conoce al monstruo — soltó Angie — Es amiga de Dan Phantom.

— ¡Cielos! — dijo Tuck— ¡De verdad lo hicieron!

El hombre las miró serio, entrelazó sus manos debajo de su barbilla y respiró profundo.

— ¿Están seguras de lo que están diciendo? — dijo el hombre levantándose se su silla, provocando un rechinido en esta — Es una acusación muy grave.

— Lo es señor — le dijo Angie muy segura — Nosotras lo vimos y estamos más que seguras que ella tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi hermano, como usted sabe, él la molestaba en aquella época, si ya era amiga de Dan, pudo haberle dicho que lo asesinara...

— Eso es aún más grave — interrumpió de nuevo el tipo — La estás acusando de homicidio.

— Lo sé — dijo ella — Pero no lo veo de otra forma.

Todo el ambiente quedo en silencio, de hecho se sentía totalmente tenso.

— Bien, estaremos vigilándola, de hecho lo haré yo personalmente. Haré recorridos durante la noche para que no pueda escapar, pero en caso de que lo haga y se vaya con él. Actuaremos.

Las chicas lo miraron confundidas.

— Asesinaremos al monstruo, llamaré a la cazadora mejor preparada de esta zona, la joven Valerie.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, y yo no sabía por qué, ya que Valerie nunca fue tan buena, a menos que a raíz de lo qué pasó ahora sea una de las mejores, una cazadora de élite. Y si ella iría tras Dan, esto se pondría feo.

— Mientras tanto regresen a sus habitaciones, yo me encargo — comentó al mismo tiempo que volvía a su enorme silla forrada de terciopelo rojo.

Las chicas salieron al mismo tiempo, una más preocupada que las otras dos, pero ninguna dijo nada más al respecto. Solo se miraban de soslayo.

— ¿Será cierto director? — cuestionó la secretaria.

— Estoy seguro de que es verdad Tessandra — dijo el hombre sentándose de nuevo y mirando a la ventana — Desde aquel día en el que murió el chico lo sospeché, pero jamás tuve evidencia de que así fuera, yo creí que escapaba solo para estar sola, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Que hará entonces señor ? — preguntó preocupada la mujer.

— Temo que le haré una dulce visita a mi bella sobrina — Tessandra bajó la mirada, debía hacer algo y advertir a la pequeña, de no hacerlo, el hombre frente a ella le desgraciaría la vida.

Nuevamente volvimos al bosque, Clockwork no tenía una buena cara, para ser honesto, no quería saber que era lo que nos esperaba.

Bridgette por otro lado tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. A lo lejos divisó a Dan, se levantó de golpe y en cuanto él llego junto a ella se le lanzó encima dándole un abrazo.

— Te extrañe tanto — dijo ella acurrucándose en los brazos del chico.

— Pero si solo fueron un par de horas — comentó Dan riendo, pude ver una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

— Para mi fueron días — dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Que romántico — dijo Sam a mi lado, juro que puse cara rara, pues Sam no es de ese tipo de chicas. —¿Que? — cuestionó mi novia de ojos amatista, al parecer se dio cuenta de la expresión de mi rostro .

— Tú no eres así — respondí tocando su frente, simulando revisar que no tuviera fiebre — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Claro que si — dijo retirando mi acción de un manotazo — Hay cosas que no sabes de mi, me gusta el romance a la antigua — dijo señalando con su barbilla hacia dónde se encontraban Bridgette y Dan.

Me encogí de hombros lo cual causó que Sam pusiera los ojos en blanco. Seguimos viendo a los chicos frente a nosotros.

— Sabes — habló Dan — Admito que junto a ti soy feliz.

Bridgette lo miró a los ojos, en ellos yacía un brillo imposible de explicar. Tal parece que todo lo malo que le había ocurrido lo había olvidado justo en este momento.

— Y por eso quiero darte un regalo — al terminar de decir esto tomó la bolsa que traía en su mano y se la entregó a Bridgette.

Ella lo observó atónita, jamás pensó que Dan le regalara algo. Al abrir el obsequio miró hacia adentro. Un rostro de sorpresa fue lo primero que noté seguido de una enorme sonrisa.

Metió su mano sin pensarlo siquiera y de aquella bolsa salió un hermoso vestido blanco con hermosos detalles bordados en dorado, acompañados de encajes qué realzaban la fina prenda. Pero no solo era eso, un abrigo del mismo color también yacía en la bolsa, la gorra estaba cubierta de un fino peluche blanco al igual que el final de las mangas y el borde de este.

— ¡Son hermosos Dan! — exclamó lanzándose a los brazos del chico — ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

— Tiene buen gusto — comentó Sam a mi lado.

La miré de soslayo y volví a mirar la escena, una boba sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

— No me agradezcas — dijo acurrucando a la castaña en sus brazos — Es lo mínimo que puedo darte, es más, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños, el cual es mañana, además de todo lo que hiciste por mi.

Bridgette levantó la mirada y lo observó con un gesto confundido.

— ¿Lo que hice por ti? — cuestionó la chica.

— Si — afirmó Dan — ¿Ó es que acaso no lo sabes?

Bridgette negó con la cabeza. Estaba bastante confundida.

— Me has hecho feliz Bridgette — contestó Dan en un suave tono de voz, lo cual ocasionó que los ojos de la castaña se llenarán de sorpresa — ¿Hay algo mejor que eso?

— ¿El hecho de que te ha hecho humano no cuenta? — preguntó un sarcástico Tuck.

Sam y yo lo miramos confundidos.

—¿Que? — cuestionó Tuck — Lo hizo humano, bueno casi.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza y seguimos observando lo que ocurría frente a nosotros.

— A decir verdad Dan, no lo sé — comentó ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas — Pero hay algo que si sé, tú me haces feliz también — afirmó esto último con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida. Se acercó lentamente a Dan y le plantó un beso. Está vez tardaron un par de segundos más en separarse. El sol comenzaba a esconderse entre aquellas enormes montañas y las estrellas hacían acto de presencia en el firmamento.

— Vamos ve a cambiarte — dijo Dan señalando unos arbustos.

Bridgette entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Como sé que no espiarás?

Dan hizo un gesto serio.

— Jamás te faltaría al respeto de esa forma — dijo cruzando los brazos y dando media vuelta.

— Bien al menos conserva algo de tu caballerosidad — dijo mi Sam de forma sarcástica.

— Jaja muy graciosa Sam — comenté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se internó en los arbustos y después de un par de minutos traía puesto el vestido.

— Se siente raro — dijo ella mirándose de arriba a abajo — Es cómodo, pero raro.

— Lo he confirmado, tiene buen gusto después de todo — dijo Sam en tono triunfal.

Dan dio media vuelta y quedó atónito ante Bridgette, lucia hermosa. Jamás había visto algo igual, sus rizados cabellos caían sobre sus hombros como si de cascadas de chocolate se tratarán, aquel vestido hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Que? — cuestionó la castaña al notar que Dan no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

— Eres hermosa — comentó el chico de ojos color sangre ocasionado que la castaña sonrojara.

Dan se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, mientras con la otra cubría sus ojos.

— ¿Que haces? — cuestionó la castaña.

— Ya lo verás — dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos, los seguimos de cerca, pero al llegar el lugar quedamos impresionados.

— ¡Oh cielos! — exclamó mi novia de ojos amatista — ¡Es precioso!

Era un lago, un enorme lago con el reflejo de la luna plateada en este.

Dan poco a poco, le permitió observar el hermoso escenario frente a nosotros. Al observar el paisaje los ojos de la chica se iluminaron ante el increíble paisaje.

— Es ... Es hermoso — comentó Bridgette caminando hacia este.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó el chico de ojos color sangre.

— ¡Me encanta! — exclamó la chica.

Tomó su mano y él comenzó a caminar sobre el agua, Bridgette lo miraba insegura.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo.

La chica de ojos azules puso uno de sus pies sobre el agua, sus botas negras no se hundían, era extraño, comenzó a caminar sobre el lago, su rostro lo decía todo, estaba bastante sorprendida. Podía ver a travez del agua cristalina, como unos cuantos pececillos jugueteaban bajo sus pies. Miró a Dan, quién solo le sonreía de una forma cálida y dulce, que a pesar de que en su boca hubiera un par de colmillos, estos lucían inofensivos comparados con la forma en que sonreía.

— ¿Como es que..? — cuestionó la castaña antes de ser interrumpida.

– ¿Caminar sobre el lago? — dijo Dan sonriendo de lado —Es un secreto, pero si me sueltas te hundirás.

Al escuchar esto, Bridgette apretó más su agarre hacia la mano de Dan.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro del lago, ya ahí Dan la tomó de una mano y de la cintura. Bridgette lo miró confundida, después de unos segundos lo comprendió. Ambos daban pequeños pasos, los cuales provocaban ondas en el agua. Un baile estaba teniendo lugar en ese hermoso lago.

— Sabes — habló el chico de ojos color sangre — Desde que te vi por primera vez, causaste algo diferente en mi, algo que jamás había sentido, o bueno, tal vez si, pero jamás creí volver a sentir algo similar — la chica frente a él lo miraba atentamente — Has logrado que vuelva a sentir amor.

La castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mientras sus comisuras se levantaban.

—¿De verdad? — cuestionó Bridgette algo nerviosa.

— Si, solo tú has logrado esto — habló Dan acercando su rostro al de la chica — Solo tú.

Sin perder tiempo poso sus labios sobre los de la chica frente a él, eran suaves, cálidos. Sus besos se habían vuelto un vicio para Dan, necesitaba sentirlos, necesitaba ese amor que ella le daba, simplemente la necesitaba.

Se separó lentamente de la castaña, dejando ver un hermoso brillo en sus ojos azules.

— He decidido que quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo — Dan tomó aún más fuerte su mano y entrelazo sus dedos — Quiero que a partir de mañana vivas conmigo.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bridgette, sin dudar se lanzó a los brazos de Dan, quien correspondió de la misma manera.

— Dime que no mientes, dime que de verdad me iré de ese horrible lugar — comentó la chica con la voz entrecortada.

— Si mi florecita — afirmó el chico frente a ella — Mañana al amanecer nos iremos tú y yo, nos iremos muy lejos donde nadie nos encuentre ni nos moleste, seremos felices — dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — dijo la chica de ojos azules soltando un par de lagrimas.

— Y tú lo más hermoso Bridgette — comentó Dan al mismo tiempo en el que le plantaba un tierno beso en la frente.

Ambos se abrazaron por un par de minutos más. Al finalizar su baile bajo el hermoso astro plateado, los dos chicos caminaron entre la penumbra del bosque que los había separado y unido durante todos estos años. Dan despidió a su musa de ojos color zafiro bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, que los ocultaba de la mirada curiosa de la luna.

Todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal, ambos estarían juntos para siempre, solo debían esperar unas horas. O eso pensé hasta que Clockwork habló.

— A partir de ahora, no podrán interferir aún si así lo desean, y no detendré ni adelantare el tiempo, todo lo tendrán que observar.

Esas palabras me causaron escalofrío y dolor de estómago. El miedo invadía la mirada de mis compañeros, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que venía.

Primero seguimos a Dan hasta unas montañas no muy lejos de ahí, se internó en una caverna, unas cuantas velas iluminaban aquel lugar. Me preguntaba qué hacía ahí, hasta que la vi, no pude evitar sonreír y sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

— Hola — dijo el chico de ojos color sangre — Ya regrese Sam — comentó mirando a la pequeña planta carnívora que mi Sam, aún en mi época, conserva en su invernadero. — Sabes hoy le confesé que quiero que este conmigo. ¿Genial no crees?

Todos mirábamos la escena, pero al voltear a ver a mis amigos, me percaté que Sam, tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca y de sus ojos se querían escapar varias gotas saladas. Al parecer le había dado demasiada nostalgia. Lentamente me acerqué y la abracé, tratando de calmarla un poco.

— A partir de mañana ella estará con nosotros — dijo mi otro yo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — Ya verás Sam, ya no estaremos solos nunca más.

Lo observamos mientras se sentaba al borde de una roca, la cual yacía a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada. Tenía una mirada tranquila, algo que jamás pude notar cuando lo enfrente.

En unos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en el refugio. Bridgette estaba en su habitación, guardando las pocas prendas que tenía, dentro de una caja de cartón. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la ojiazul, cuando el sonido de la puerta la hizo saltar. La sombra de un hombre se hizo presente en el umbral de la puerta, Bridgette lo miró, estaba asustada, pero ni de broma lo demostraría.

— Esto no me gusta viejo — dijo Tuck mirando la escena.

—¿Quien es usted? ¿Y por qué está aquí? — cuestionó la castaña con voz firme.

El hombre frente a ella le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

— Tal parece que piensas irte — comentó Jhon, el director del refugio.

— Así es — contestó Bridgette — Dejaré este horrible lugar.

— Vaya, así que es verdad — comentó el tipo dando unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la chica, quien solo se mantenía alerta ante cualquier movimiento del señor frente a ella — Te irás con Dan.

La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sus ojos los demostraron, pues se abrieron ante el nombre de Dan.

—¿Como...

—¿Como lo sé? — interrumpió el hombre — Todos sabemos quién es Dan – dijo el tipo deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros frente a ella — Dan es el monstruo al cual todos temen.

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Miente! — exclamó Bridgette — Él jamás sería ese monstruo.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa, quien le lanzó un periódico a sus pies — Léelo — ordenó mirándola fríamente.

— Definitivamente esto no me gusta — volvió a comentar Tuck.

Bridgette lo miraba confundida y asustada, se agachó lentamente, y con su mano temblorosa levantó el conjunto de hojas arrugadas. Lo llevo lentamente hasta su rostro, rogando que fuera mentira, rogando que aquél chico no fuera el autor de todas esas masacres.

Pero no, ahí en el encabezado, con enormes letras negras, estaba escrito el peor texto que pudo haber leído en su vida.

"Otra masacre en Amity Park, Dan Phantom deja al menos 200 muertos y 600 heridos"

Al leerlo casi se va de espaldas, sus ojos azules se inundaron de numerosas lágrimas, las cuales no dudaron en salir. Al ver la fecha, se percató de que eso había pasado hace ya 6 años, pero, ¿Por qué hasta ahora se enteraba?

— Al parecer se ha enterado de quién es Dan en realidad — dijo Sam con algo de tristeza en su voz.

— Lo has visto por ti misma, él mató a tus padres — dijo Jhon casi riendo, al ver a la chica totalmente quebrada.

Ella lo miró, la nostalgia invadía sus azules ojos, y ese brillo sé opaco con su llanto.

— No — pronunció con un hilo de voz — No me importa — dijo firme y desapareciendo esas lágrimas se sus ojos — Él cambió, Dan es diferente, lo sé, él no ha asesinado a nadie desde hace mucho, él ya no es un monstruo – concluyó lanzando el viejo periódico a los pies del hombre.

— Vaya eso no me lo esperaba — comentó Tuck bastante sorprendido.

— Ha hecho lo imposible — dijo Sam llamando mi atención — Lo a perdonado.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, era cierto, perdono a Dan sin importar qué e él haya matado a sus padres, sin importar que haya terminado con el mundo como ella lo conoce, por qué a pesar de eso, Dan, le construyó uno para ella sola.

Al decir esto la sonrisa del tipo desapareció.

— Bueno — dijo acercándose a ella, — Tal parece que le has tomado cariño, y, él a ti — en un parpadeo la tomó de los brazos y la tiró al suelo — A ver si aún te quiere cuando ya no valgas como mujer — pronunció con una sonrisa torcida mientras sus manos tocaban los muslos de Bridgette, quien al darse cuenta trato de soltarse de su agarre, pero le era inútil.

— ¡Es un maldito! — gritó Sam caminado hacia el tipo, pero la tome del brazo, ella me miró y yo negué con la cabeza, mi Sam solo bajó la mirada, pues le recordé que no debíamos interferir.

— ¿Que hace ella aquí? — preguntó Tuck señalando a la puerta.

— Es la secretaria — dije asomándome por la puerta.

Tessandra, al parecer había seguido al tipo hasta allá, pero al darse cuenta de lo que haría, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala donde estaba el sistema de seguridad, o eso alcancé a ver.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Bridgette desesperada, pues el tipo ya la estaba manoseando sin descaro alguno — ¡Eres asqueroso suéltame! — su voz comenzaba a cortarse, el llanto le ganaría en cualquier momento.

— Te haré mía — susurraba el tipo a su oído — Serás mía antes de que ese monstruo te tome.

— ¡Dan! — gritaba Bridgette entre sollozos — ¡Dan ayúdame!

El tipo se levantó un momento solo para despojarla de su blusa y su short, dejándola en ropa interior. Bridgette trató de escapar pero la tomó del cabello y la hizo caer nuevamente debajo de él.

— ¡No puedo ver esto! — exclamó Tuck mirando a otro lado.

— Él no vendrá — dijo Jhon manoseando de nuevo el delicado cuerpo de Bridgette — Jamás podrá atravesar el escudo anti fantasmas.

Bridgette estaba totalmente desesperada, sentía impotencia de ser tan débil y no poder defenderse. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y el llanto se hizo presente.

– ¡Dan! — gritó una vez más.

— Él no te escucha, te haré mía y el ya no te querrá.

— ¡Es un maldito! — dije apretando los dientes, pues de poder hacerlo yo ya le hubiera partido la cara.

—¡DAN! — gritó casi desgarrando su garganta y quebrándose en llanto.

El hombre frente a ella comenzó a reír, y sin pensarlo desabrochó sus pantalones para por fin realizar tan aberrante acto.

Cuando de pronto un ruido ensordecedor se hizo presente acompañado de una fuerte explosión, la cual hizo volar por los aires a John, una nube de polvo y escombros cubrió todo el lugar impidiéndonos ver.

Bridgette solo se hizo bolita, no sabía que había pasado, pero haya sido lo que haya sido, estaba agradecida. Asomó su cabeza de entre sus frágiles brazos, un tanto lastimados por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

No podía ver nada, empezó a toser por el polvo, pero dé pronto, entre todo ese polvo y los escombros, alcanzó a ver un enorme hoyo, por el cual entraba la luz de la luna, pero una silueta llamó su atención, se veía agitada, pues sus hombros subían y bajaban con rapidez.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó?! — gritó el tipo, quien se quedo estático al ver la silueta en el enorme hueco.

Un gruñido se hizo presente en la habitación, Bridgette sollozó.

Fue cuando unos ojos rojos hicieron acto de presencia entre la obscuridad...

Continuará...

Siento mucho la tardanza pero ojalá les guste!


	15. Cap 15 Recuerdos parte 7

Holiss!! Aquí el otro capítulo, ojalá les guste! Los dejo leer!!

Todos nos encontrábamos paralizados. Esa sombra producía un ambiente de terror, su agitado respirar era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Bridgette no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sostenía su blusa tratando de cubrir su cuerpo, aún estaba temblando, estaba asustada, pero aún así logró hablar.

— ¿Dan? — susurró, causando que la sombra mirara inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la chica.

Aquella silueta comenzó a caminar y al pasar por el enorme hoyo de la pared, la luz de la luna lo iluminó.

Esos ojos rojos brillaban con más intensidad de lo normal, su cabellera gris, formaba una llama la cual pareciera que en cualquier momento calcinaría a quien estuviera más cerca, su expresión, era de ira.

Se acercó a la asustada chica, quién al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír, él se arrodilló ante ella, acercó su mano a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla. Pero al notar el estado en el que se encontraba su delicada flor fue cuando una enorme energía empezó a emanar de él.

— ¿Quien se atrevió a tocarte? — cuestionó el furioso fantasma entre dientes.

Bridgette lo miró y sus hermosos ojos azules fueron opacados por el llanto, su mirada lo dijo todo, Dan se giró para encontrarse con el asustado tipo que lo miraba del otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡TU! — gruñó Dan lanzándose hacia el tipo.

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi!¡Monstruo! — gritó Jhon, pero no logró nada con eso, al llegar a él, el fantasma le propinó un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que el tipo atravesará la pared de concreto.

— ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!— gritó Dan envuelto en rabia y golpeando la pared para tirar lo que quedaba de esta, mientras Jhon corría por el pasillo a tropezones y activando la alarma de seguridad— ¡TE MATARÉ! — gritó Dan siguiendo al tipo ante las miradas de terror de la personas que lo habían visto pasar.

— No presiento nada bueno — comente llamando la atención de mis compañeros.

Bridgette no daba crédito a lo que veía, seguía estática, hasta que una explosión la hizo reaccionar, era en el patio. Se incorporó y camino tambaleándose hasta el enorme boquete de la pared. Fue ahí que vio a Jhon corriendo por su vida, mientras Dan volaba a toda velocidad detrás del tipo.

La castaña tomo el vestido que aquel joven le había regalado hace unas horas, se lo puso como pudo y corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas, entre empujones y gritos de pánico por parte de la gente que trataba de huir logró llegar a la planta baja.

Nosotros la seguíamos de cerca.

Al salir al patio a lo lejos vio a Dan tomar a Jhon de una de sus piernas mientras lo lanzaba contra una pared. La chica seguía parada sin decir nada, sólo observaba como el hombre del que estaba enamorada le daba su merecido al bastardo que quiso abusar de ella. Una vez que Jhon ya no se movió fue cuando Dan cesó los golpes.

— ¡Dan! — exclamó Bridgette captando la atención del fantasma quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Él la observó, su mirada llena de ira cambió a una de nostalgia y culpa. Se acercó lentamente a la chica hasta quedar frente a frente.

— Supongo que ya sabes lo de tus...

— Shhhhh — lo silencio Bridgette colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Dan. — Eso no importa — habló ocasionado que el chico frente a ella se sorprendiera.

— Pero yo destruí a tu familia, destruí al mundo que te había visto crecer yo...

Bridgette lo hizo callar de nuevo, pero esta vez, posando sus labios en los de Dan, la forma más tierna de silenciarlo y de arrancarle un suspiro al chico de ojos color sangre.

— Dan — dijo ella al separarse — Tu eres mi familia... y mi mundo. — concluyó esto acariciando la mejilla del chico.

— Está es sin duda la mayor muestra de amor de todas — dijo Sam tomando mi mano — El perdón.

Yo sonreí y la abracé, mi Sam, yo te perdonaría todo, sin importar que.

— Bridgette — susurró Dan con un brillo en sus ojos imposible de explicar.

— ¡Ahí está! — gritaron a lo lejos.

Dan se giró inmediatamente encontrando a varios soldados detrás de él.

— Ponte a salvo — dijo él acariciando el rostro de la chica junto a él — Acabaré con esto y vendré por ti, después nos iremos lejos mi hermosa flor.

Bridgette asintió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se ocultó dentro del refugio, el cual ya estaba totalmente abandonado.

Fue entonces cuando empezó una batalla entre Dan y los soldados altamente capacitados para pelear con él.

Los soldados disparaban balas anti-fantasmas, las cuales Dan alcanzaba a esquivar algunas, pero otras si acertaban causando que el fantasma soltara gruñidos de dolor.

Dan no tenía piedad con ninguno de ellos, de hecho no les daba tiempo ni de gritar, de unos golpes lograba noquearlos, incluso matarlos.

Varios soldados lo rodearon y dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero Dan fue más rápido al crear un campo de energía para cubrirse, los disparos fueron tantos que levantaron polvo alrededor, todos se quedaron quietos, tratando de escuchar el más mínimo ruido para atacar, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Bridgette observaba de lejos, no podía ver nada a causa del polvo, solo escuchaba gritos provenientes de los hombres que yacían a la merced de Dan, pero en cuanto el polvo levantado por los disparos se disipó, pudo ver los cuerpos desmembrados de los que alguna vez fueron humanos. Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidarlo, pero no podía.

— No me siento bien hermano — dijo Tuck con cara de náuseas.

— Tranquilo Tuck, ya pasará — dije palmeando su espalda tratando de calmarlo, pues a decir verdad yo también comenzaba a marearme al ver tanta sangre.

Cuando abrió los ojos divisó a Dan caminando hacia ella, su amor era tan grande que no le importó que fuera un asesino, no le importó ver cómo él mataba a decenas de personas, ella lo amaba, su corazón se desbocaba cada que lo veía, y está vez no era la excepción.

Ella salió de su escondite, y comenzó a correr hacia él, pero de pronto, un sonido ensordecedor y una pared de polvo se interpusieron entre ella y Dan. Ella estaba en el suelo, no sabía ni cómo había llegado ahí, abrió los ojos poco a poco, todo era borroso y confuso, trató de incorporarse, sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, empezó a toser a causa de la enorme cantidad de tierra. Cuando el polvo se disipó, le permitió ver lo que menos se imaginaba, Dan yacía herido en medio de un enorme cráter.

— ¡No! — gritó Bridgette levantándose y corriendo hacia Dan a tropezones — ¡Daaan! ¡No!

— ¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Sam algo asustada.

— No es que, si no quién y creo saber de quién se trata— comente mirando al cielo.

Como pudo llegó hasta la orilla del cráter, este tenía un par de metros de profundidad. Se deslizó hasta llegar a él, le puso la mano en la espalda, apenas respiraba. Los ojos de Bridgette nuevamente se humedecieron.

— Dan, háblame por favor — habló con la esperanza de que él le respondiera. Pero nada ocurrió.

Lo abrazó y varios sollozos se hicieron presentes, no quería perderlo, era todo para ella.

— ¡Aléjate de él niña tonta! — dijo una voz femenina. Bridgette volteó de inmediato. Pudo ver a una chica en un deslizador, era de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello aún más obscuro y rizado que el de Bridgette.

— ¿Quien eres? — preguntó la chica de ojos azules a la defensiva.

— Mi nombre es Valerie — respondió mientras su deslizador bajaba lentamente al suelo — La mejor caza fantasmas de Amity Park — Dijo esto con orgullo — Todos recordarán mi nombre cuando elimine a esa cosa — comentó mientras señalaba a Dan.

— ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño! — exclamó Bridgette interponiéndose entre la enorme arma de Valerie y de Dan — Si lo vas a asesinar, también a mi.

Valerie se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica frente a ella.

— Lo más seguro es que uno de los duplicados de esa cosa haya tomado posesión de tu cuerpo, es por eso que lo defiendes — Valerie apuntó hacia Bridgette y Dan, la chica de ojos azules cerró los ojos y abrazo a Dan, si este iba a ser el fin, al menos estarían juntos. Escuchó el disparo, pero nada ocurrió.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se quedó muda ante lo que estaba viendo, un enorme campo de energía color verde los rodeaba, eso había detenido el proyectil. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Dan, tenía un ojo cerrado y una sonrisa, una de sus manos sostenía el campo de energía.

— Tranquila — susurró — No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

— Dan — susurró Bridgette con ojos cristalinos — Estás bien.

— Claro que estoy bien — dijo incorporándose con algo de dificultad — Ese proyectil me tomó por sorpresa — dijo levantándose por completo — Vete de aquí Bridgette.

— ¡¿Que?! — cuestionó la castaña — No pienso dejarte...

— No te pregunté — interrumpió Dan— Vete, huye al bosque, yo te alcanzaré, puedo acabar con esto, pero es demasiado peligroso si te quedas.

— Dan — susurró Bridgette.

— Vete, en cuanto el escudo se desvanezca corre lo más rápido que puedas, yo te veré en ese arbusto de frambuesas — dijo esto con una sonrisa.

— Te amo — dijo Bridgette tomando su mano — Te veo allá.

Dan se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla.

— Yo te amo más — susurró al oído de la castaña. — Ahora vete.

La chica de ojos azules se preparó para correr, Dan deshizo el enorme escudo de energía y esa fue la señal para que Bridgette huyera.

Puso toda su fuerza en correr, varios tropezones se hicieron presentes, pues correr con vestido no era lo suyo, a sus espaldas escuchó varias explosiones, incluso sentía el viento que estás provocaban. Al llegar al bosque se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada. Volteó hacia atrás, a lo lejos vio a Dan peleando con esa joven de nombre Valerie. Ella disparaba varias armas diferentes y Dan hacia lo posible por evitar los proyectiles que estás le lanzaban.

— Tu puedes Dan — susurró para sí misma.

— ¡Tu! — escuchó una voz, la cual la hizo girarse para encontrar a Angie a sus espaldas — ¡Tu eres la que a causado todo esto!

Al terminar de decir esto decenas de personas salieron de sus escondites de entre los arbustos.

—¿Danny? — preguntó Sam confundida.

— No lo sé Sam — conteste igual o peor, pues no sabía que pasaría.

— ¿Que? — preguntó la chica de ojos azules bastante confundida.

— ¡Tu tienes la culpa de que ese monstruo este aquí...!

— ¡Él no es ningún monstruo! — interrumpió Bridgette.

— ¡Tu lo llamaste para matarnos! — exclamó una señora detrás de Angie, ocasionado que todos dijeran lo mismo — ¡Pero no lo harás si nosotros te eliminamos primero!

— ¡No! — gritó Sam tomándome por sorpresa.

Bridgette se asustó demasiado, querían asesinarla, comenzó a retroceder, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba huyendo por su vida, decenas de personas corrían detrás de ella con palos y piedras.

Sin darme cuenta Sam ya estaba corriendo detrás de ella, volé lo más rápido que pude y la tome por la cintura.

— ¡Déjame! — gritó — ¡Debo ayudarla!

— No podemos interferir — dije a su oído tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! — gritó Bridgette llamando nuestra atención, corría a tropezones tratando de esquivar las piedras que le lanzaban.

— ¡Pagarás por haber traído a ese monstruo hasta aquí!— gritó Angie.

Fue cuando ocurrió lo que Bridgette ya temía, su vestido se enredó entre sus piernas y cayó al suelo.

— ¡No déjenla en paz! — gritó Sam — ¡Danny debo hacer algo!

— No Sam, no podemos hacer nada — dije tomándola más fuerte por la cintura ya que trataba de escapar — Todo es... como debe ser — dije recordando las palabras de Clockwork.

Trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda la hizo gritar y caer de nuevo, Angie la había alcanzado golpeándola con una enorme rama.

Dan volteó inmediatamente, encontrando a la multitud rodeando a Bridgette, si ya estaba furioso, eso lo hizo ponerse peor.

— ¡Aléjense de ella! – gritó volando a toda velocidad hacia dónde estaba su pequeña flor. Pero algo lo tomó de la pierna y lo hizo detenerse. Valerie le había lanzado una garra metálica, la cual hizo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo hiciera gritar de dolor. Cada vez se sentía más cansado, pues no sólo lo electrocutaba, si no que también le hacía perder energía.

Cuando dejó de sentir ese horrible dolor cayó en un golpe seco al suelo, levantó su rostro buscando a Bridgette, la vio a unos cuantos metros, mucha gente la rodeaba, solo la escuchaba llorar, no tenía la energía suficiente para volar hacia ella, ni siquiera para lanzar un pequeño ataque.

— ¡Danny! — gritó mi dulce Sam rompiendo en llanto — La están matando — dijo sollozando, causando un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

— No podemos hacer nada — dije con la voz quebrada, miré a Tuck, quien solo miraba con ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Ya has causado mucho dolor no crees? — dijo Valerie poniendo uno de sus pies sobre la cabeza de Dan — Los Foley, los Manson y tu familia.

Dan abrió los ojos de golpe, estos se humedecieron.

— Ya es suficiente Danny, deja en paz a esa chica, has que ese duplicado la deje en paz — dijo Valerie aplastando la cabeza de Dan con su pie.

— Ella ... — susurró Dan — Ella no está poseída por nada — apretó sus puños, aún miraba a la gente golpear a Bridgette — Ella...

— ¡Basta! — lo interrumpió Valerie en un grito, el cual ocasionó que la gente se detuviera y volteara a ver hacia dónde ellos se encontraban — ¡Hace mucho que dejaste de ser humano Dan, tú solo eres un fantasma sin corazón! ¿Cómo podría importarte una simple humana? — exclamó aplastando con más fuerza la cabeza de Dan contra el suelo.

— No puedo más Danny, no puedo seguir viendo esto — decía Sam derramando lágrimas al ver la situación, estaba de rodillas y yo la sostenía. ¿Cómo puede existir gente así? Que tenga la cabeza tan hueca, como para culpar a una inocente chica.

Dan cerró sus ojos fuertemente, un par de gotas saldas cayeron, ya no escuchaba a Bridgette, ni un solo sollozo. Abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente, a unos cuantos metros, entre la multitud, pudo ver un charco de sangre, ese líquido rojo estaba en el suelo, impregnado en aquel vestido blanco que le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños.

Fue cuando algo dentro de él se rompió.

— Los que no son humanos — dijo Dan tratando de levantarse — Los que no tienen sentimientos ni corazón...

Valerie notó que algo andaba mal, así que comenzó alejarse de él poco a poco.

—¡SON USTEDES! — gritó envuelto en rabia y coraje, incorporándose de inmediato y liberando una poderosa onda expansiva de energía que mando a volar a muchos por los aires.

En un par de segundos Valerie estaba en el suelo, a unos metros Dan yacía parado con la cabeza baja.

— Los mataré — dijo sollozando — Mataré a todos los que nos hicieron daño — al terminar de decir esto se lanzó contra las personas que habían estado golpeando a Bridgette, Valerie estaba aterrada, decenas de cuerpos estaban siendo desmembrados por Dan.

Valerie no resistió y huyó del lugar, tan solo haber visto a varias personas sin cabeza y con el cuerpo a la mitad, mostrando sus intestinos, le provocó náuseas.

Dan por otro lado, aún no terminaba con todos, aún le faltaban personas. Mientras las asesinaba gritaba con rabia y dolor, de sus ojos aún caían lágrimas dé impotencia. Era tanto su coraje, que los hacía sufrir lo más que podía, les quitaba un brazo o una pierna, para que murieran lentamente desangrandose.

En un par de minutos había acabado con más de 80 personas. Hombres y mujeres que se habían encargado de hacerle miserable su estancia a Bridgette durante el tiempo que había estado en el refugio.

Después llegó lo peor, volteó hacia dónde estaba su delicada flor, se acercó lentamente, pero al verla, quedó destrozado. Un desgarrador grito de dolor se escapó de su garganta, cayó de rodillas junto a ella.

— No... — susurró a lo bajo — No me dejes — dijo esto rompiendo en llanto — Por favor ... — sollozo acariciando el rostro de Bridgette, el cual estaba bañado en sangre a causa de las heridas que los golpes le habían dejado.

Sam comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, esto era demasiado para ella.

Vio su cuerpo, estaba inerte, ni siquiera la escuchaba respirar, ni siquiera el palpitar de su corazón. Al mirar sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, la sangre de aquella chica que lo había salvado, que lo había hecho sentir de nuevo, la que lo había vuelto humano nuevamente.

No podía creer lo que ocurría, solo quería verla reír otra vez, escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre, mirar el firmamento lleno de estrellas cada noche por el resto de sus vidas. Pero eso ya era imposible, Bridgette...

Se había ido...

Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así no duden en regalarme un comentario y estén al pendiente pues no tardaré mucho en actualizar. Mil gracias por leer. Los adoro ️


	16. Cap 16 Recuerdos parte 8

Hola hola a todos los que leen y me siguen, mil gracias por continuar aquí conmigo, les dejo un capítulo más, ojalá les guste.

Todo era silencio, el llanto de Dan era lo único que retumbaba en mis oídos, ese nudo en mi garganta seguía ahí, aferrado, recordándome que yo estaba llorando totalmente destrozado. Tal vez en otra línea del tiempo, pero era yo a final de cuentas.

— Jamás había visto algo semejante — comentó Sam aún de rodillas, tenia sus manos aferradas a mis brazos — Esto es horrible — dijo aún soltando suspiros.

— Lo sé — comenté con la voz quebrada — No sé, como ambos han soportado todo esto. — continúe mirando hacia esa trágica escena.

— Esto es lo más aberrante que he presenciado — dijo Tuck acercándose a nosotros — Pero no entiendo por qué en nuestra época ella está viva.

Eso era verdad, esa duda aún me comía por dentro.

De pronto Dan se incorporó, juntó ambas manos, para nuestra sorpresa un destello emergió, en el medio de sus manos una energía color azul se hizo presente en forma de una pequeña esfera, pero no era cualquier azul, era del mismo color de los ojos de Bridgette.

Azul Zafiro.

— Espero y funcione — susurró el angustiado chico.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho de la chica, la pequeña esfera flotaba encima de ella, él comenzó a hacer presión y sin ninguna explicación la esfera se introdujo en el cuerpo de Bridgette, provocando una ligera contracción en su cuerpo.

Dan la miró con ojos de esperanza, pero nada ocurrió. Nuevamente formó esa esfera y de igual manera la introdujo en el cuerpo de la chica, así cuatro veces más, no sabía que trataba de hacer, hasta que lo sentí, la energía de Dan, había disminuido radicalmente. Se veía agotado y se le dificultaba respirar.

— ¡No es posible! — exclamé llamando la atención de Sam y Tucker.

— ¿Que ocurre? — preguntó Sam bastante atenta.

— Vamos viejo, dinos qué ocurre — comentó un desesperado Tuck.

— Intenta revivirla — solté al fin.

—¿Que? — cuestionaron ambos al unísono.

— Si — dije señalando a Dan — Esa pequeña esfera de energía no es igual a ninguna que yo conozca, esa energía es de vida, por eso el color es distinto, además de que Dan se agota cada vez que está se absorbe en el cuerpo de Bridgette, le está dando su vida.

— ¿Es eso posible? — preguntó Sam.

— Eso ni yo lo sabia, jamás imaginé que fuera posible pasar energía vital — me encontraba sorprendido al igual que mis compañeros.

Fue cuando un golpe llamó nuestra atención. Dan yacía en el piso, en su mano, sostenía una diminuta esfera, del tamaño de una pelota de golf, era toda la energía que le quedaba, la colocó en el pecho de Bridgette y la introdujo en ella.

Después, dejo caer su cabeza en el suelo polvoriento, fue cuando un ruido nos hizo mirar al cielo, era Valerie con su deslizador, se acercó velozmente a ellos.

— ¿Que intentas hacer Phantom? — dijo alejando el cuerpo de Bridgette unos metros de dónde estaba Dan — ¿No te bastó verla en este estado?

– Cállate — dijo el chico — Tu que vas a saber.

— Está casi muerta. ¿Que intentabas hacer?¿Terminar de matarla?

— Tu no sabes nada — repitió Dan incorporándose poco a poco.

De repente, de su mano emergió una esfera, vi el rostro de mi otro yo, de sus ojos caían gotas saladas, miraba fijamente a la chica en el suelo.

— ¡No dejaré que le hagas más daño! — exclamó Valerie cargando su arma.

— Te amo Bridgette — susurró.

Todos mirábamos atentos, cuando de pronto la pequeña esfera comenzó a crecer, no se detenía, hasta que llegó al tamaño de una pelota de playa.

— ¡No lo permitiré! — gritó Valerie disparando su arma en el rostro de Dan, quién solo alcanzó a lanzar la esfera, la cual se introdujo en el cuerpo de la chica inerte en el suelo.

Valerie arrojó un pequeño aparato al piso, el cual abrió un portal a la zona fantasma, Dan estaba herido en la cabeza, el disparo había tenido efecto a pesar de que apenas lo tocó, pero era lógico, estaba muy débil. Todo era borroso y se tambaleaba, como un boxeador noqueado, Valerie no tuvo piedad de él y de una patada lo arrojó al portal e inmediatamente después este se cerró.

— Todo ha terminado — dijo Valerie, mirando al suelo, levantó el pequeño aparato, cuando un ruido la hizo voltear.

— ¡No es cierto! — exclamé sorprendido.

¡Era Bridgette! ¡Estaba viva!

— ¡Está con vida! — exclamó Sam con lágrimas de alegría — ¡Está viva!

— Esto si es una sorpresa — dijo Tuck secando un par de lagrimas.

— Ya te vi llorón — dije dándole un codazo.

— ¡Imposible! — exclamó Valerie acercándose a la chica — ¿Estás bien? — pregunto inclinándose hacia ella, en cuánto la tocó un poco de energía de la que había visto anteriormente rodeó su cuerpo. Fue cuando su rostro lo dijo todo.

— ¿Que fue lo que hice? — preguntó mirando el aparato en su mano — Danny, le diste parte de tu vida y yo te disparé. ¡Soy una estúpida! — susurró mirando a la chica.

— Creo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde — habló Tuck.

Valerie miraba a la chica en el suelo, fue cuando con cuidado la levantó y la puso en su deslizador.

— Ojalá puedas disculparme Danny — dijo mientras se elevaba poco a poco — Terminaré con lo que empezaste, la salvaré.

Se alejó velozmente en su delizador, dejándonos con la duda de saber qué pasó. En un parpadeo nos encontrábamos en un enorme cuarto blanco.

Miramos confundidos a Clockwork, quien nos señaló con su barbilla hacia nuestras espaldas. Al voltear vimos a Bridgette, estaba aseada y la heridas habían sido cubiertas con gasas. Su rostro se veía cansado, incluso se podría decir que preocupado. Aún tenía una de sus mejillas hinchada, había una férula en su brazo izquierdo y una más en su pierna derecha, incluso, le habían puesto clavos. Hice una mueca de dolor.

Quedamos mudos ante el estado en el que se encontraba, era grave, muy grave, vimos entrar a una enfermera, por lo que nos dimos cuenta revisaba que todo estuviera bien.

Después entro Valerie.

—¿Como está? — preguntó acercándose a la camilla.

— Estable — dijo la enfermera revisando un par de papeles — A pesar de que está en un estado algo delicado, sus signos vitales están estables. Aún no entiendo cómo sobrevivió a todo esto. — Hizo una pausa y después miró a la chica de tez morena. —Sabe señorita Valerie, ella debería estar muerta.

Valerie no pudo evitar sorprenderse, miró a la camilla y sonrió.

— Ni yo lo creo todavía — dijo posando una de sus manos sobre la de la chica de ojos azules — ¿Cuanto tiempo tardará? — cuestionó Valerie.

— Meses señorita, tardará meses en recuperarse y poder tener una vida normal — concluyó esto último cambiando el suero de la chica en la camilla.

— Te pondrás bien — dijo susurrando a la chica inconsciente — Ya lo verás.

— ¿Se puede? — llamó a la puerta una voz familiar.

— ¿Quien es usted? — cuestionó Valerie a la defensiva.

— Oh, es cierto lo siento — se disculpó jugando con su cabello — Mi nombre es Tessandra, estaba en el refugio 862, dónde estaba esa chica — concluyó esto señalando a Bridgette.

— ¿Usted fue una de las que la atacó? — preguntó Valerie comenzando a enojarse.

— ¡Oh no! — dijo colocando una mano en su pecho — ¡Claro que no! Yo fui a desactivar el escudo anti fantasmas del refugio, para que el chico pudiera pasar a defenderla.

— ¿Que hizo que? — preguntó la cazadora — ¿Por que hizo eso? ¿Sabe cuánta gente murió por hacer eso?

— Ellos no murieron por eso señorita Valerie — habló Tessandra muy firme — Ellos muerieron por lastimarla a ella, Jhon, el director del refugio intentó abusar de la chica, yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para evitarlo, así que decidí que lo más conveniente era desactivar el escudo para que el chico fantasma pasara — dijo bajando la mirada, pero después de unos segundos la levantó — Él era su única esperanza.

Valerie estaba estática ante aquel relato, jamás imaginó que Danny hubiera defendido a la chica, creyó que ya no era humano. Pero tal vez, después de lo que hizo, tenga una oportunidad.

— Entiendo — habló Valerie caminando hacia Tessandra — Necesito hablar con usted, acompáñeme por favor.

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida, dejándonos algo confundidos.

Sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, Clockwork nos había trasladado a la zona fantasma, a un lugar muy familiar para mi, el reino de Congelación.

Estábamos sobre la nieve y está misma caía sobre nosotros, había unas cuantas montañas alrededor, y a lo lejos, el reino de mi amigo. Fue cuando miré al suelo, ahí estaba Dan, tirado en la nieve, lo rodee poco a poco mirándolo un poco más de cerca, fue cuando me percaté que emanaba ectoplasma de su cabeza.

Jamás imaginé verlo así, tan débil, tan indefenso... Tan insignificante.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando ver su peculiar color rojo, aquel rojo sangre. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, pareciera que sus párpados se cerrarían en cualquier momento, una de sus manos había quedado a la altura de su rostro, hizo un ligero movimiento, cerró su puño atrapando un poco de nieve en esta.

Dejó caer su rostro por completo, hundiéndolo en la nieve, fue cuando lo escuché, estaba llorando de nuevo, estaba destrozado, pareciera que nada en el mundo pudriera consolarlo, daba gritos de dolor.

—¿Por que? — lo escuché sollozar — ¡¿POR QUÉ?! — gritó abrazándose a si mismo.

Ese nudo en la garganta apareció de nuevo, jamás sabré lo que se siente, tal vez seamos la misma persona, pero nuestros destinos fueron muy diferentes. Tan solo imaginar perder a Sam, no puedo, no sé que haría en un caso así.

— Lo único bueno — susurró llamando mi atención — Eras tu... mi pequeña flor — decía mientras de su boca pequeñas estelas de vapor reflejaban el frío que hacía — ¿Que caso tiene vivir? ¿Por que seguir aquí si tú ya no estás a mi lado? Ya no te escucharé reír, ya no volveré a ver las estrellas de la misma manera, el mundo no será igual sin ti. Ahora sin ti, todo se ha vuelto obscuro, y sin sentido.

Levantó su rostro, aún caían lágrimas de ellos.

— Si hay una razón para seguir aquí — dijo derritiendo la nieve que estaba en su mano, su rostro se volvió frío y serio, su mirada cambió y ese brillo que había en sus ojos, desapareció — Mataré a todos los humanos — comenzó a levantarse poco a poco — Si tu siendo tan buena te quitaron el derecho a vivir — hizo una pausa, se alcanzó a sostener en sus rodillas pues aún estaba débil — Yo tengo todo el derecho de quitárselo a ellos, siendo que son tan miserables, todo lo que es hermoso lo destruyen con su estúpida violencia, ha llegado el día de que alguien les devuelva el favor, te vengare Bridgette, cada humano que muera, será en tu memoria, seré ese monstruo al que tanto temían. Mi humanidad se ha ido contigo.

Me quedé perplejo ante lo que había dicho. Sin duda, ahora tenía el conocimiento de lo que había sucedido, ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía el por qué asesinaba sin piedad, sin remordimiento, sin culpa alguna de observar a los demás sufrir, entendí por qué se reía de los que huían por sus vidas, la sangre dejó de sorprenderlo desde este día. Todo lo había hecho en nombre de ella, no necesitaba otra razón, solo ella.

Lo vi caminar con dificultad, aún estaba herido y débil. La nieve le impedía caminar más rápido, pasaron al menos un par de horas cuando se dejó caer en la nieve, ya estaba agotado. Fue cuando escucho un ruido que lo puso en alerta y se incorporó lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo.

— ¿Quien eres y por qué invades nuestro territorio? — preguntó Congelación.

— Aléjate de mi — dijo Dan apuntando con una de sus manos al enorme lobo frente a él — Déjame solo — concluyó esto formando una bola de ectoplasma. Pero de pronto está desapareció y sin más Dan cayó de rodillas, algo que nos dejó desconcertados, inmediatamente después su cuerpo golpeó de lleno la nieve, sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba inconsciente.

— Señor — habló uno de los lobos corriendo hacia Congelación —¿Se encuentra bien?

— Si, estoy bien — dijo colocando su diestra en el hombro de su compañero tratando de calmarlo — Ese chico es el que me preocupa — comentó señalando a Dan.

– ¿Por que? — cuestionó el enorme lobo blanco – ¿Acaso intentó atacarlo señor?

— No, no es eso — dijo caminando hacia Dan, se agachó y toco el cuello del chico — Está muy débil, apenas siento su pulso.

— ¿Que hacemos? — preguntó el compañero de Congelación.

— Hay que llevarlo al Reino...

— ¡Pero no sabemos si es peligroso! Podría atacar y...

— Y entonces yo lo detendré — habló el líder — Mientras tanto hay que ayudarlo, después pensaremos que hacer con él.

—Congelación siempre tal amable – comente con nostalgia, recordando aquellos ayeres, cuando me ayudó a controlar mis poderes de hielo.

Congelación cargó a Dan en sus brazos, y con mucho cuidado lo arropó con la enorme capa azul que cubría su lomo. Al llegar al Reino ingresaron a Dan en una cámara de recuperación, tal y como lo había hecho conmigo. Inmediatamente procedieron con los análisis para saber por qué se encontraba en ese estado.

Después de un par de minutos los resultados estaba listos.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Congelación entrando a la enorme habitación — ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

— Los estudios indican que fue por una pérdida excesiva de energía, fue en cuestión de un par de minutos.

— Eso quiere decir que...

— Así es Señor — comentó su compañero mirando al chico en el enorme cilindro — Le donó su energía a alguien más, llegó al límite, un poco más y hubiera muerto.

Congelación se acercó lentamente hasta el enorme aparato donde se hallaba el chico, poso las garras de su diestra en el fino cristal.

– Salvó una vida — comentó con una sonrisa — Alguien como él merece otra oportunidad. ¿No crees?

— Bien, es su decisión señor, lo que usted elija yo lo respetaré.

— Bien — dijo el enorme lobo caminando hacia el tablero — Hay que salvarlo — habló accionando el enorme botón de la máquina, la cual poco a poco empezó a restaurar la energía vital de Dan.

—Cielos — habló Sam — Estuvo a punto de morir por ella.

— Eso es amor — dijo Tuck.

Miré a Sam y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

— Yo haría lo mismo por ti Sam — dije sin dudarlo un poco.

— Oh Danny — comentó Sam mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos — No digas eso, yo no soportaría vivir sin ti.

Me acerqué a ella y pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Mi Sam, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Me separé de ella lentamente y besé su frente.

— ¡No se olviden que estoy aquí! — exclamó Tuck.

— Lo siento Tuck — me disculpé sonriendo como idiota, pues Sam me ponía así — No lo puedo evitar, Sam es tan hermosa que quiero besarla todo el tiempo.

— Si si — dijo Tuck pasando de largo — Para la próxima vez asegúrense que yo tenga a quién besar.

Sam y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

En un par de segundos ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el hospital donde estaba Bridgette, miré a Clockwork, apretó el botón de su báculo y el tiempo empezó a avanzar. Así, dejo pasar tres meses en 10 segundos.

— ¿Pero que..? — cuestione mirando al amo del tiempo.

— Calla y observa — me dijo sin más.

Le hice caso y al mirar a la camilla me percaté de que Bridgette se movió, sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, ese par de zafiros contemplaron su alrededor, su expresión lo decía todo, estaba confundida.

— ¿Hola? — cuestionó incorporándose, pues las férulas y los clavos le habían sido retirados.

— ¡Despertó! — exclamó Sam.

Una enfermera estaba ahí y al verla se sorprendió.

— ¡Doctor! — gritó saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Bridgette se mostró aún más confundida, incluso me atrevo a decir que asustada.

— ¿Pero que ocurre? — preguntó Tuck.

— Ni yo lo sé hermano — conteste mirando atentamente lo que sucedía.

En un par de minutos el doctor ya se encontraba en la habitación revisando a Bridgette de pies a cabeza.

— Bien — habló el médico — Llame a la señorita Valerie.

Bridgette se asusto de inmediato, incluso trató de escapar, pero el médico la detuvo.

—Tranquila señorita — habló el doctor.

— No, ella me matará — dijo Bridgette con miedo en su voz.

— Vaya — exclamó Sam — Si que le tiene miedo.

El doctor frunció el ceño, fue cuando Valerie entró a la habitación.

— Hola — saludo a Bridgette,

— ¿Donde está Dan? — fue lo primero que escucho de Bridgette, sin embargo Valerie estaba tranquila.

— ¿Te refieres al fantasma que casi te mata? — cuestionó sentándose en la camilla.

— ¿Que? — preguntó Bridgette — ¡Estás loca!

— Acaso dijo ¿Que casi la mata? — preguntó Tuck señalando a Valerie.

— Claro que no — dijo Valerie igual de tranquila — Has estado 6 años en coma.

— ¡¿QUE?! — exclamamos mis compañeros y yo al unísono.

Valerie estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué?

Todo eso que Bridgette recuerda en realidad pasó, nosotros lo vivimos también.

Los ojos de Bridgette no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¡Es mentira! — gritó Bridgette con la voz quebrada.

— Obviamente — espetó Sam cruzando sus brazos, estaba molesta, muy molesta.

— Me temo que no — dijo tomando su mano — Hace 6 años tú y tu madre huían de la Ciudad, aquel a quien llamas Dan las atacó, mató a tu madre y a ti te arrojó contra una pared, causándote múltiples fracturas y lesiones, has estado aquí durante 6 años.

Bridgette negaba con la cabeza, no podría creerlo.

— ¡Es mentira! — gritó Sam asustándonos a Tuck y a mí — ¡No le creas!

— No te escucha Sam — dijo Tuck algo serio.

Sam solo lo miró apretando sus labios en una fina línea.

– No es cierto — dijo rompiendo en llanto — Dime que no es cierto.

— Lo siento pequeña, pero es la verdad — comentó Valerie incorporándose.

— Le hizo creer que todo lo que ha pasado ... — habló Sam.

— Fue producto de haber estado en coma — continuó Tuck.

Todos seguíamos confundidos. ¿Por qué Valerie le había metido de ese modo? ¿Que era lo que buscaba con todo esto?

— Bien por lo pronto te irás a casa — dijo Valerie confundiéndonos todavía más.

— ¿A casa? — preguntamos todos, incluida Bridgette.

— Si — dijo Valerie caminando hacia la puerta — Durante los ataques muchos niños quedaron sin padres, así que familias que habían perdido a sus hijos decidieron adoptar a los pequeños y mientras estuviste este tiempo en coma una familia te adoptó.

— Esto es muy sospechoso — dijo Tuck.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se me heló la sangre, un horrible escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, pero no solo a mí.

Tuck y yo miramos a Sam, estaba estática y con una expresión que lo decía todo.

— Ellos son tus padres ahora — dijo Valerie presentándolos.

La pareja caminó hasta donde estaba Bridgette.

— Hola nena — habló la mujer — Nosotros somos los Manson, bienvenida a la familia...

Bien hasta aquí se los dejo por ahora, pronto actualizaré, no se desesperen, nos leemos pronto.


	17. Cap 17 Recuerdos parte 9

Holis!! Mil gracias por continuar conmigo y con este fic, les dejo otro capítulo que ojalá sea de su agrado.

Seguíamos sin comprender que tenían que ver los padres de Sam con todo esto. ¿Por qué adoptar a Bridgette sabiendo lo que había pasado con ella?

Nos encontrábamos en la mansión, a decir verdad me trae muy gratos recuerdos de cuando pasábamos varios fines de semana en casa de Sam viendo películas.

Bridgette seguía explorando su nuevo hogar, obviamente su habitación estaba al otro lado de la de Sam, toda una enorme sala las separaba. Ella caminaba y trataba de memorizar los objetos para no perderse, pues siendo sinceros, la casa de Sam es enorme.

Volvió a su habitación algo cansada y aburrida de su nueva vida, sus "nuevos padres" estaban todo el día fuera, de verdad estaba agradecida que una familia con tales comodidades la haya acogido en su hogar. Pero ella aseguraba que le ocultaban algo, abrió la puerta de su habitación, todo era color rosado, las enormes sabanas con encajes, incluso ella traía un vestido rosa con encajes, en su cabeza había una diadema del mismo color con un enorme moño, unas medias blancas con zapatos negros de charol y un par de guantes blancos cubrían sus manos.

Toda una muñequita de aparador, así debía vestir todo el día, todos los días, era una de las reglas de la casa. Se asomó por su ventana, dejó caer su cabeza en ambas manos mirando el paisaje, un enorme escudo anti fantasmas de color azul rodeaba la ciudad y en las orillas yacía el letrero de Amity Parck.

Soltó un enorme suspiro, ella aún no sabía por qué no podía ir más allá del 3er corredor, era la única parte de la casa en la que estaba prohibido el paso, pero nosotros sí lo sabíamos, era donde se encontraba la habitación de Sam.

Fue cuando se escuchó el timbre. Se levantó de inmediato, se escabulló por todo el alfombrado corredor y se escondió detrás de un jarrón.

— Bienvenidos a casa, Señor y Señora Manson. — habló el mayordomo dándoles la bienvenida.

— Oh, muchas gracias Thomas — agradeció Pamela — Y nuestra pequeña mariposa. ¿Está en su alcoba?

— Si señora, ha estado dando vueltas por toda la casa, se quedó un rato en la biblioteca, pero no toco nada de ya sabe quién.

— Excelente — dijo la elegante mujer — ¿Nuestro invitado..?

— Los esta esperando en el despacho del Señor — habló el mayordomo guiando a los señores.

Bridgette bajó con sumo cuidado las escaleras, trató de caminar lentamente detrás de ellos pero al llegar a la enorme sala sus zapatos hicieron ruido, pues los pequeños tacones provocaban un enorme eco por toda la casa, idéntico al que hacia la señora cuando caminaba. Se los quitó con cuidado y los colocó al pie de las escaleras, sus pies tocaron el frío suelo, que a pesar de tener medias podía sentir lo helado que se encontraba el fino mosaico.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta del despacho se recargó en esta tratado de escuchar lo que hablaban.

— ¿Y bien Señor Masters? — habló Pamela — ¿Que fue lo que averiguo?

— Según los datos del laboratorio — se escuchó el sonido de una hoja de papel — Es positivo, su ADN tiene restos de energía ectoplasmica, es decir que es compatible.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó el señor Manson — Eso quiere decir que podemos acabar con ese maldito.

— Claro que se puede — habló Masters — Podemos empezar esta misma semana con pequeños experimentos, lo indicado será analizar su sangre y observar la reacción que tenga al entrar en contacto con el ectoplasma.

— Me parece bien, ella es la salvación para lo que queda del planeta — habló Jeremy Manson — Al fin podremos hacer algo por este planeta y en memoria de ella.

— Nuestra querida Sam — dijo la Señora con la voz entre cortada.

— ¿Sam? — susurró Bridgette con el ceño fruncido.

— Señorita — se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo — Señorita Bridgette. — Era Thomas el mayordomo.

Bridgette camino lo más rápido que sus pies la dejaron hasta llegar a las escaleras se colocó un zapato pero al intentar ponerse el otro el mayordomo ya estaba frente a ella.

— Creí que estaba en su alcoba señorita — hablo Thomas.

— Si ahí estaba, pero decidí volver a dar una vuelta a la casa — dijo abrochando su zapato.

— ¿Me puede decir que hace abrochando su zapato al pie de la escalera? — Cuestionó el hombre de cabellos blancos.

— He... Pues yo...

— Thomas — dijo una suave voz — ¿Podrías buscar esa manta que tanto me gusta? La de cuadritos de colores.

Bridgette se asomó tratando de mirar a las espaldas de Thomas. Fue cuando la vio, era una señora algo grande de edad yacía en una silla de ruedas.

— Con mucho gusto — habló Thomas retirándose.

— ¿Quien es usted? — cuestionó Bridgette incorporándose y acercándose a la dulce señora.

— Se podría decir que soy tu abuela.

— ¿Abuela? — preguntó Bridgette con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— Mi querida abuela — habló Sam con mucha ternura en su voz.

— En los dos días que llevo en esta casa, nadie me había comentado de usted — habló la castaña acercándose aún más.

— Bien, no soy muy sociable — habló la mujer con una sonrisa — Mi nieta y yo nos parecíamos mucho.

— ¿Su nieta? — preguntó la chica de ojos azules — ¿Acaso habla de..?

— ¿Sam? — interrumpió la señora — Si querida, de ella hablo. ¿Acaso nadie te a comentado nada sobre ella?

Bridgette negó con la cabeza, nosotros también queríamos saber por qué nadie se había tomado la molestia de contarle a Bridgette sobre Sam. ¿Que era lo que ocultaban?

— Sígueme querida — habló la dulce mujer — Te hablare de ella...

Las seguimos hasta una enorme habitación, la cual obviamente era de la señora frente a ella. Ambas pasaron y la invito a sentarse en un sofá mientras ella se acurrucaba en su silla de ruedas.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres saber de mi nieta? — cuestionó la dulce anciana.

— Bien, pues en primer lugar por qué nadie habla de ella y en segundo hem... ¿Por que yo?

La mujer de blancos cabellos dio un enorme suspiro.

— Mi nieta se llamaba Samantha Manson, tenía 14 años de edad cuando ella murió — hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos — Ella era mi ángel — rebuscó en una de las bolsas de su chaleco, sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo tendió a Bridgette — Era ella.

Bridgette miró la fotografía, una chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista yacía en ella, tenía un estilo algo obscuro, pero en esa foto se encontraba abrazando a su abuela y ambas sonreían.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Miré a Sam, sus ojos estaban húmedos, las lágrimas no tardarían en salir.

— Lo siento tanto — musitó Bridgette — No debí preguntar sobre ella.

— Tranquila querida — dijo la mujer limpiando una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la chica de ojos azules — Es necesario que lo sepas.

— ¿Saber que? — preguntó curiosa.

— No es casualidad que te encuentres aquí — habló la anciana — Mi Sam y tu son más parecidas de lo que crees.

— ¿Como? — cuestionó la castaña — ¿Por que dice eso señora Manson?

— Oh vamos, por favor no me digas así, dime abuela, hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie me llama así — dijo la mujer con voz nostálgica.

Bridgette volvió a sentir ese nudo en su garganta.

— Abuela — dijo con la voz entrecortada.

La mujer de cabellos blancos sonrió, se acercó a ella y acomodó uno de los castaños rizos de Bridgette.

— Ambas se enamoraron del mismo chico — dijo la señora.

— ¿He? — alcanzó a decir Bridgette un poco ruborizada — ¿Pero por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso todo lo que recuerdo...?

— No lo sé a ciencia cierta — interrumpió la mujer — Pero estos dos días que llevas aquí, cuando paso por tu habitación nombras mucho a un tal Dan estando dormida.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Bridgette mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas — Ellos dicen que Dan y yo jamás nos hemos visto, incluso que él trato de asesinarme, también que ataca la Ciudad constantemente, pero, no lo sé, muy en el fondo, no les creo nada.

—No es necesario creer en lo que los demás te digan — habló la dulce anciana — Solo cree en ti... y en tu corazón.

Bridgette se llevó su mano al pecho, su cara lo decía todo, estaba más que segura que conocía a Dan, mucho más de lo que la personas creen.

— ¿Pero aún no entiendo por qué dice que su nieta y yo nos enamoramos del mimo chico? — preguntó la castaña.

— Pues — la amable mujer se acercó a su buró y del cajón sacó un álbum — Mira esto.

La castaña se acercó lo suficiente para observar lo que había en ello, era la chica de hace unos segundos, Sam, y estaba con otros dos chicos, un moreno de ojos verdes, y un chico de piel clara y con ojos azules, un poco más claros que los de ella.

— Somos nosotros — habló Tuck con nostalgia.

— Aún recuerdo esa foto — dijo Sam abrazándome — Fue justamente unos días antes del accidente que provocó tus poderes.

— Es cierto — hablé con sentimiento, pues recordar todos esos buenos momentos, aquellos en los que todos reímos sin parar, recordar todos esos momentos felices me hacen sonreír, pero algo me deprime un poco, y es que Dan tal vez tenga un vago recuerdo de ellos, pero lo más seguro, es que la venganza y rencor por los humanos sea lo único que recuerda.

— Pero ninguno es el que yo conozco — dijo Bridgette sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Oh querida — habló la anciana señalándome a mi en la foto — ¿Estás segura?

Ella miró la fotografía detenidamente, pasó sus dedos encima de ella, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

— Él era Danny — habló la mujer de cabellos blancos.

— Danny — susurró la castaña — Danny... Dan — habló mirando a la mujer.

— Vaya, ahora se llama así — dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida.

— Pero si él era un chico normal como yo... ¿Que fue lo qué pasó? — preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

— Hubo un accidente, sus padres eran expertos cazadores de fantasmas, tenían un laboratorio, habían construido un portal para entrar en la zona fantasma, pero al principio no funcionó, un día Danny decidió entrar a explorar, ya que Sam creía que sería fascinante descubrir lo que había en ese lugar, él entró y por accidente accionó el botón de encendido, fue cuando ocurrió — la anciana dio la vuelta a la página en el álbum de Sam, en ella había una imagen de mi siendo Danny Phantom — Danny obtuvo sus poderes, lo cual lo volvieron mitad fantasma, todo eso me lo dijo mi nieta, justamente un día antes de su muerte.

— ¿Mitad fantasma? — preguntó Bridgette muy confundida — Pero si Dan es Danny... ¿Donde está su lado humano?

— Eso es lo que más me duele recordar — dijo la mujer con mucha nostalgia — No lo culpo, él era solo un niño, tal vez no pensó bien las cosas.

Bridgette la miró confundida, pero después su mirada se suavizó, se acercó a la mujer frente a ella y colocó su mano sobre la suya.

— Si no le agrada hablar de esto — susurró la chica de ojos azules — Comprendo, no debe hacerlo solo por mi.

Miré a Sam, tenía sus ojos cristalinos, ella ama a su abuela, es su tesoro más grande, imagino que verla mal es lo peor para ella, y más aún si es por ella.

— ¿Estás bien amor? — hablé rodeándola con mis brazos.

— Si Danny — dijo secando un par de lagrimas — Estoy bien.

— Es necesario que lo sepas — dijo la mujer llamando mi atención — Danny tuvo una pelea con un fantasma en La Hamburguesa Apestosa, por error hubo una pequeña explosión, lo cual provocó que Danny volará por los aires y atravesara un portafolio, el cual tenía las respuestas de La Prueba de Actitud Académica, un examen que para Danny era algo difícil.

— Pero la hamburguesa apestosa está totalmente destruida, solo quedaron unos cuantos restos — habló Bridgette.

— Pero esa fue solo la primer explosión, ya que fueron dos — dijo la abuela de Sam acariciando la foto de su nieta.

— ¿Fueron dos? — preguntó la castaña muy sorprendida.

— Así es — dijo la anciana mientras asentía con la cabeza — Fue en la segunda cuando ocurrió la tragedia, el profesor se había dado cuenta que Danny había hecho trampa, así que lo citó a él y a sus padres justo en donde estaba la hamburguesa apestosa, Danny iba acompañado de Sam y de Tucker, después llego Jazz, su hermana mayor... — la mujer hizo una pausa — Fue cuando el restaurante explotó, quitándoles la vida.

— Pero... ¿Y Danny..?

— Él salió ileso — interrumpió la mujer — Sus poderes lo ayudaron a él, pero no logró salvar a su familia.

Bridgette se llevó ambas manos a su boca, no sabía todo lo que Dan había sufrido, así como ella, él también había perdido a su familia.

— Dan — susurró con la voz cortada y con lágrimas en sus ojos — Cuanto has sufrido.

— Es duro — la consoló la dulce mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bridgette — Pero lamentablemente así pasaron las cosas.

— ¿Que fue..? — dijo Bridgette en un sollozo — ¿Que fue lo que le ocurrió a Danny?

— Eso aún sigo sin saberlo — dijo la anciana con algo de decepción — Lo último que supe, fue que él se mudó con el multimillonario Vlad Masters, cuando él volvió, ya no era el mismo, era un ser incapaz de sentir algo — Bridgette la miraba atentamente, la mujer se acercó y acarició su mejilla — Pero tu mi niña, tú lograste lo imposible, hiciste que Dan volviera a sentir de nuevo, lo volviste humano...

— Pero... Yo no sé cómo lo hice — respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

— Lo hiciste dándole algo que jamás nadie se atrevió, ni siquiera mi nieta cuando aún estaba con vida.

Bridgette levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos que la mistaban con ternura.

— ¿Que fue? — cuestionó la chica de ojos azules.

La abuela de Sam esbozó una sonrisa, y nuevamente acarició su mejilla.

— Amor — dijo sin más y causando que los párpados de Bridgette se abrieran por la palabra antes mencionada — Le enseñaste y le diste amor, eso fue lo que lo hizo cambiar, por eso dejó de atacar durante todo el tiempo que estuvo contigo, tu calmaste su ira, le devolviste su vida, eso fue lo que hiciste.

La chica estaba muda ante lo que había escuchado, de hecho todos.

— Mi amada abuela — habló Sam sacándome del trance — Siempre tan sabia.

— Si — hablé sin pensar, después reaccioné — Espera un segundo. ¿Tu abuela ya sabía que yo era Phantom antes que todos?

— Vamos Danny — habló Sam con una sonrisa — Ella jamás dijo nada, incluso cuando pasó lo del desasteroide.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, era verdad, bueno al menos sé que tengo una abuelita discreta.

— Usted dijo que lo último que supo fue que Dan... perdón, Danny se había mudado con Vlad Masters — Bridgette hizo un gesto serio — Es el mismo hombre con el cual estaban hablando mis padres hace unos minutos, eso quiere decir que...

—¿ Señora? — interrumpió Thomas tocando la puerta — Los Señores buscan a la señorita.

— Debes irte querida — dijo la mujer acariciando el rostro de su ahora nieta — Si te preguntan de qué hable contigo, diles que fue una plática de mis tiempos de rebeldía — concluyó esto guiñando un ojo.

— Lo haré —respondió Bridgette imitando el guiño — Gracias abuela.

Al salir se encontró con los Manson, quienes la miraban algo preocupados.

— ¿Que tanto estaban hablando? — preguntó la madre algo extraña.

— Pues de su época de rebeldía, los años 50 y todo eso — dijo la castaña con indiferencia.

— Oh solo era eso — Jeremy dio un suspiro de alivio — Está bien señorita, es hora de dormir, vamos a cenar que mañana será un gran día, iremos de compras al centro.

— Vimos unos hermosos vestidos y un par de pendientes con diamantes, estoy segura que se verán divinos en ti mariposita — habló Pamela mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bridgette.

— Claro mamá y papá — habló haciendo una reverencia como si se tratara de una princesa.

— Vaya que tus padres son extraños — habló Tuck.

— Sé que en esta línea del tiempo ellos me perdieron, y puedo notar que me extrañan pero... — hizo una pausa mirando a sus padres alejarse junto a Bridgette — Ellos siempre quisieron que yo fuera así, como Bridgette, una princesa, una chica bien educada y bien vestida, me deprime un poco saber que para ellos, ella... es la hija perfecta.

— Oh vamos amor, yo te amo como eres — dije levantando su rostro y mirándola a esos hermosos ojos amatista — Eres hermosa y perfecta.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y seguimos observando, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estábamos de nuevo en el Reino de Congelación.

Una enorme explosión llamó nuestra atención, nos acercamos lo más rápido que pudimos, al llegar al lugar nos percatamos de que había un enorme campo de batalla, era donde Congelación me había enseñado a controlar mis poderes de hielo.

— Bien hecho — escuché decir al enorme lobo blanco — Has controlado el enorme poder que yace en ti.

— Gracias — dijo una voz conocida, mis compañeros y yo tratábamos de ver a travez del humo que aún había, pero cuando lo logramos casi nos íbamos de espaldas.

— ¡Oh cielos! — exclamó Tuck sorprendido — Ese el Dan que conozco.

Dan estaba casi frente a nosotros, estaba más alto y se veía mucho más fuerte, incluso su cabello envuelto en flamas grises había crecido, lo suficiente para atarlo.

— Bien muchacho, estás listo, al fin tomarás venganza contra los que te hicieron daño — dijo Congelación posando su diestra en el hombro de Dan.

— Gracias por hacerme más fuerte — habló Dan mirando a Congelación — Traeré el infimapa, y vengare a los habitantes que murieron defendiéndolo.

— Ten cuidado, esa chica tiene armas muy poderosas.

— No te preocupes Congelación — habló Dan mirando al lobo — Valerie ya no es rival para mi.

Sin más Dan salió volando de ahí, buscó el portal más cercano y salió al mundo humano.

— ¿Cree que haya sido lo correcto señor? — preguntó uno de los compañeros de Congelación.

— No estoy de acuerdo con su forma de pensar — contestó el enorme lobo blanco mirando cómo se cerraba el portal por donde Dan había salido apenas unos instantes — Pero nadie tiene derecho a quitar algo tan valioso como el amor, ella era todo para él, creo que Dan tomará la decisión correcta.

Nuevamente Clockwork nos transportó al mundo humano, Dan yacía a unos 500 metros del enorme escudo, junto sus manos y una energía color verde comenzó a emanar, no se detuvo hasta que adquirió un tamaño enorme, era tres veces el tamaño de Dan.

— Llegó la hora de que paguen por lo que hicieron — y diciendo esto lanzó la enorme bola de energía de ectoplasma causando una enorme explosión acompañada de un estruendo que se escuchó a kilómetros de ahí.

Inmediatamente fuimos transportados a la habitación de Bridgette, se escuchó aquel horrible estruendo, causando que la castaña se levantara de un salto, corrió hacia la ventana y pudo observar cómo el enorme escudo anti fantasmas se desvanecía poco a poco, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Fue cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Dan ... — susurró.

Listoooooo, no me maten hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, actualizare pronto está vez.


	18. Cap 18 Recuerdos parte 10

Hola, mil gracias por continuar aquí, les dejo otro cap.

Todos esperábamos atentos que haría Bridgette, de pronto la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Mariposa? — preguntó Pamela algo alterada.

— ¿Mamá? — Bridgette volteó a verla con cara de asustada — ¿Que ocurre?

— Rápido hija — habló Jeremy — Toma tu abrigo y vámonos.

— Si ya voy — Bridgette corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se puso el enorme abrigo y salió junto a sus padres.

— Un momento — habló Tuck — ¿No se suponía que justamente estaba esperando a Dan?

— Sería muy tonto de su parte demostrarles que recuerda todo y que no les cree absolutamente nada — habló Sam cruzada de brazos — Es muy inteligente.

Todos subieron a una enorme camioneta blindada, pero a Bridgette le pareció que algo faltaba, miró por todos los rincones de la enorme camioneta y no la halló.

— ¿Y la abuela? — preguntó preocupada.

— Hija ella ya está grande — habló Jeremy — Nos retrasaría y...

—¡¿Que?! — exclamó la castaña — ¿Piensan dejarla?

— No es eso mariposita es solo que ...

— ¡Están locos! ¿Piensan dejarla morir por qué ya está grande de edad? — Bridgette trató de bajar de la camioneta pero habían puesto el seguro.

— Lo siento — habló Jeremy — Tu eres la única que debe seguir a salvo.

— ¿Que? — cuestionó Bridgette — Pero...

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que un fuerte jalón la hizo caer hacia atrás, Jeremy había acelerado la camioneta a modo de salir lo más rápido posible se ahi.

— ¡Noo! — la castaña se levantó como pudo — ¡Regresen no podemos dejarla!— se asomó por la ventana y vio a esa dulce mujer en la puerta, sus ojos se inundaron y ese nudo en la garganta se hizo presente — ¡ABUELA! — gritó Bridgette rompiendo en llanto y golpeando el cristal de la camioneta.

Se sentó abrazando sus piernas, lloraba desconsoladamente, y mi Sam, bueno ella estaba más que furiosa.

— ¡Son unos hijos de..!

— Sam — hablé tratando de calmarla — tranquila.

— ¡No es justo lo que le hicieron a mi abuela! — gritó casi al borde del llanto.

— Tranquila amor, ya veras que no le pasará nada — dije tratando de consolarla un poco, incluso tratando de creérmelo pues no sabía si eso ocurriría.

La camioneta seguía su curso, y la castaña aún lloraba por su abuela, al llegar al refugio los Manson bajaron primero, Valerie los recibió.

— ¿Están todos bien? — preguntó Valerie mirando hacia dentro de la camioneta.

— Lamentablemente no pudimos traer a mi madre — habló Jeremy, un poco indiferente para mi gusto.

— Y ella ... ¿Está bien? — susurró Grey.

— Si ella está perfectamente — habló Jeremy.

— Bien, por lo visto tendremos que adelantar el proyecto — Valerie dio un suspiro — Tendremos que empezar con los experimentos.

Bridgette abrió los ojos de golpe, había escuchado lo que habían dicho, se quedó quieta un rato, Valerie se acercó a la camioneta y abrió la puerta donde estaba Bridgette.

— ¿Estás asustada? — preguntó Valerie posando su diestra en su hombro, la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza — Tranquila ya pronto pasará.

Valerie le ayudó a bajar de la camioneta, sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar, una enorme cerca la rodeaba, como en el último refugio que ella recordaba, había un par de guardias platicando en la entrada, había gente que aún seguía llegando, y mucha más caminando por ahí.

— Es grande — dijo la chica de ojos azules.

— Si — dijo Valerie mirando alrededor — Bastante.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Bridgette ya estaba corriendo hacia la cerca. Sus piernas daban todo lo que podían con tal de no caer por un tropezón.

— ¡Deténganla! — grito Valerie montando su deslizador.

Bridgette esquivó a los guardias que estaba en la entrada, y de un salto pasó la cerca que dividía el refugio. Al parecer escapar del refugio anterior le había dado demasiada práctica.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó Tuck — Ella debe ser muy buena en educación física.

Sam y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco, aunque a decir verdad, yo también lo pensé.

Valerie sin dudar fue tras ella. Pero Bridgette fue mucho más inteligente, supo escabullirse tanto de los soldados como de la cazadora.

Tras dar varias vueltas Valerie regresó con los Manson.

— ¿Que pasó? — habló Pamela —¿La encontraron?

— No — dijo la morena — Pero ya se dio aviso a las unidades de la zona, la están buscando.

— No le puede ocurrir nada — dijo Jeremy algo molesto — Ella es la única esperanza de este mundo.

— Lo sé señor Manson, Bridgette es la única compatible para fusionarla con poder fantasmal, por el momento solo contamos con 3 – dijo Valerie caminando al refugio.

— ¿Cuáles son? — preguntó Pamela.

— Hemos conseguido el poder de Maleza, Nocturno y Vortex — habló la morena muy seria. — Eran fantasmas lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder parar a Dan.

Esa palabra rebotó en mi cabeza, "eran", esto no me da buena espina.

— ¿Pero como obtuvieron su poder? — cuestionó la elegante pelirroja.

— Tuvimos que desintegrarlos molécula por molécula, literalmente, así su poder se transformó en energía sólida, la cual usaremos en el cuerpo de la chica, si es compatible lo absorberá y así acabaremos con Dan.

Mi piel se erizó al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Los destruyeron con tal de obtener su poder!

— Cielos — habló Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos — Creí que eso lo decía tu padre solo por decirlo, ahora sé que de verdad se puede hacer eso.

Jamás creí que lograran algo así, de verdad están desesperados mi pregunta es... ¿Tendrá los poderes de los tres fantasmas y es por eso que es tan fuerte?

— Por el momento alertaré a todas y cada una de las unidades de la Ciudad, daré su descripción para que la localicen fácilmente — habló Valerie montando su deslizador — Yo también la buscaré, no se preocupen, la traeremos sana y salva.

Valerie se alejó a toda velocidad en su deslizador, nosotros mirábamos sorprendidos, fue cuando Clockwork nos transportó al lugar donde estaba la chica castaña. Yacía escondida en un edificio que había sido desalojado, al ver que ninguna persona estaba cerca se asomó hacia el pasillo.

— Debo hallar a mi abuela — habló caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Se miró frente a un espejo roto que yacía en la vacía habitación, la identificarían de inmediato si la veían vestida así, pues el camisón rosa y el enorme abrigo la delatarían en un parpadeo, se dirigió hacia una pequeña cómoda, ahí encontró ropa de chico, la cual afortunadamente le quedaba solo un poco grande — Excelente — habló mirando unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una sudadera azul, miró sus pies, traía unas valerinas color rosado, hizo una mueca de disgusto y buscó algo más apropiado. Después de haber revuelto la habitación logro encontrar un par de tenis color blanco, igualmente le quedaban un poco grandes, pero podía caminar y correr a la perfección con ellos.

Comenzó a caminar entre las calles con más gente, ya que si se iba por las más solitarias fácilmente la encontrarían. Muchas personas corrían, otras caminaban lo más a prisa que podían, todos buscando dónde esconderse, esconderse de ese monstruo llamado Dan.

No faltaba mucho para la mansión donde vivían, estaba a unas cuatro cuadras del enorme centro comercial, observaba a su alrededor, tratando de hallar el modo de llegar más rápido a la enorme casa, fue cuando un sonido ensordecedor la hizo caer de rodillas, mientras se cubría los oídos, el centro comercial había sido atacado y una enorme nube de humo le impedía ver que sucedía, la gente empezó a correr en varias direcciones, Bridgette trató de levantarse pero los empujones la tiraban de nuevo, uno que otro pisotón se hizo presente, pero no se rindió y se levantó como pudo.

Miró hacia el lugar del cual todos huían, buscando al causante del desastre, pero no tuvo suerte, tal vez solo lo atacó al azar. Comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, muchas personas la empujaban en su intento de huir, pero para Bridgette, era más importante hallar a su abuela.

La desesperada chica trataba de esquivar la mayor cantidad de gente posible, así pasaron unos diez minutos en lo que logró cruzar el alboroto.

Corrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, fue cuando la vio, la casa aún estaba intacta, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la enorme puerta.

— ¡Abuela! — fue lo primero que gritó, pero una explosión justo detrás de ella la hizo volar varios metros hacia dentro de la casa, estrellándose contra uno de los sillones.

—Vaya que tuvo suerte — habló Tuck — Un poco más y la mesa estaría hecha añicos.

La castaña se levantó con dificultad, pues a pesar de haber chocado contra el sillón, eso no evitó que cayera al piso y se lastimara.

— Demonios — dijo entre dientes percatándose de un par de raspones en sus manos.

— ¿Bridgette? – escuchó una voz.

La mencionada se levantó de inmediato encontrándose con esa dulce mujer.

— ¡Abuela! — exclamó la chica corriendo hacia la dulce anciana.

— Mi pequeña — habló la mujer abrazando a la chica frente a ella — ¿Que haces aquí? Es muy peligroso.

— Regrese por ti abuela — respondió la castaña mientras tomaba las manos de su abuela entre las suyas.

— Oh mi pequeña — la mujer la abrazo de nuevo, pero sintió algo en sus manos, al verlas se asusto, pues tenían sangre, tomó las manos de Bridgette y las miró — ¡Tus manos!— exclamó asustada — ¡Están sangrando!

Bridgette movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

— No es nada abuela, solo un par de cortadas, es todo — habló con voz suave consolando a la dulce mujer.

— Me alegra tanto verte, creí que ya no te vería, eres tan diferente a ellos — dijo la mujer mirando a su nieta.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí — habló la chica de ojos azules — Es un poco peligroso, aunque Dan jamás me haría nada — dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

— Hermosa por lo pronto hay que esperar a que pare — dijo la mujer deteniendo a su nieta — Vamos al sótano querida, ahí estaremos bien al menos hasta que él se canse un poco — concluyó tomando la mano de la chica — Después podrás verlo de nuevo.

Bridgette lo pensó un poco, pero después aceptó.

— ¿Que son unas horas más? — dijo empujando la silla de su abuela — Ya he esperado bastante, puedo esperar un poco más.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Clockwork nos había trasladado al lugar donde estaba Dan, sobre volaba la Ciudad de Amity Park, miraba a las personas con una mueca de disgusto.

— Los mataré a todos — y diciendo esto apuntó con su mano disparando varios rayos de ectoplasma causando destrozos a su alrededor seguido de numerosas explosiones.

Él comenzó a reír, y siguió disparando, vio que el enorme centro comercial aún seguía de pie, no dudo ni un segundo en lanzar una bola de fuego causando otra explosión, ver a la gente aterrada y huir por su vida, parecía gustarle, su rostro lo decía todo, estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía.

Comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra atacando a todos los lugares donde hubiera humanos, mientras de su boca se escapaba una risa sardónica.

De pronto algo lo golpeó por la espalda, seguido de una explosión. Al mirar hacia atrás vio un par de aviones que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia dónde el se encontraba.

— Ya se habían tardado — comentó con una sonrisa, voló directamente hacia uno de ellos, mientras el avión disparaba todas las balas posibles en contra del fantasma que se dirigía hacia el, aquel chico de ojos color sangre tomó a uno de los aviones de la nariz dando un giro y no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarlo contra el otro avión, causando una colisión entre ambas naves, sin duda Dan era mucho más fuerte.

— Eso fue demasiado fácil — musitó el joven fantasma — Buscaré un poco de diversión entre esos detestables humanos — bajó poco a poco hasta que sus pies tocaron el pavimento, la gente huía entre gritos y empujones — Es hora de jugar un poco — dijo mientras sus colmillos se asomaban en una amplia sonrisa.

Tomó a una chica por el cuello, levantándola del suelo, aquella joven tenía el cabello pelirrojo, lo cual le recordó aquel día, en que aquellos humanos le quitaron la vida a su dulce flor.

— B- bájame — exigió la chica — No te ... hice nada...

— ¿Como sufrirás más? — preguntó Dan ignorando las exigencias de la joven — ¿Te corto una mano ó te quito la piel?

La chica de cabellos rojos abrió sus ojos mostrando terror ante las palabras antes mencionadas.

— Creo que será la segunda opción — dijo Dan sonriendo descaradamente — Disfruta tu dolor — concluyó esto tomando la piel de los brazos de la chica y rasgándola hasta que sus músculos se hicieron visibles, aquella joven daba alaridos de dolor, la gente que se había ocultado solo observaba, pues si al menos intentaban interferir sabían que les esperaba el mismo destino, la muerte en manos de aquel joven de ojos rojos.

— No puedo seguir viendo esto — dijo Sam mientras me abrazaba ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

— Oye viejo, comienzo a sentir náuseas — habló Tuck un poco pálido.

— ¡Oye tu! — habló un joven rubio con voz temblorosa, el cual llamó nuestra atención.

Dan volteó a verlo, sus ojos se veían tan distintos, sin duda no era el mismo, algo dentro de él había muerto.

— Déjala — levantó su mano temblando — Tengo un arma y...

En un parpadeo, Dan ya estaba frente a el chico, el cual, solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, estaba aterrado y se le notaba en el rostro.

— ¿Que harás? — cuestionó el fantasma tomando el arma con una de sus manos — ¿Vas a matarme? — Dan comenzó a cerrar su mano, destruyendo el arma de un apretón.

Tomó al chico del cuello y lo levantó frente a su rostro, lo miró detenidamente.

— Tu me pareces familiar — habló el joven de ojos rojos.

— N-no sé... De q-que hablas — dijo el chico sosteniéndose fuerte del brazo de aquel fantasma.

Fue cuando Dan comenzó a reír, a decir verdad ese chico también me resultaba familiar.

— Hola Dash hace años que no te veía — los ojos del chico se abrieron por completo.

— ¿Dash? — preguntó Tuck mirando la escena — Esto se pondrá algo feo hermano.

— Al parecer tu futuro malvado aún guarda demasiado rencor — comentó Sam cruzando sus brazos.

— Y no lo culpo — dije causando que mi novia me diera un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿C-como es que sabes m-mi nombre? — cuestionó el rubio con algo de dificultad.

— Vamos — habló Dan — ¿No me reconoces? – dijo apretando aún más el cuello del joven.

— N-no — respondió Dash tratando de respirar.

— Soy uno de los chicos a quien molestarse varios años — comentó el joven de ojos color sangre — Mejor dicho, fui.

Dash lo miraba con terror, trataba de recordar pero no podía, no ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

— N-no sé q-quien eres — habló al fin, causando que Dan se molestara.

— Yo era Danny Fenton — dijo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran aún más y causando que el chico abriera sus ojos ante tal sorpresa — Pero puedo ver que sigues siendo el mismo idiota.

Levantó más a Dash y sin pensarlo lo lanzó contra un auto, causando que el chico gritara de dolor al estrellase contra este.

— Ay disculpa — dijo Dan en tono burlón mientras caminaba hacia el chico — ¿Te dolió?

Dash estaba más que aterrado, trataba de huir arrastrándose, ya que se había roto una pierna, podía ver su hueso desde aquí.

— ¡Lo siento Danny! — gritó Dash ocasionando que Dan se detuviera a un par de pasos — Perdóname, era un idiota, era joven, no sabía lo que hacía, pero por favor, no me mates.

Dan se acercó bruscamente hacia Dash levantándolo nuevamente del cuello, lo puso frente a su rostro.

— Danny murió hace tiempo — dijo apretando el cuello del joven — Mi nombre es Dan y yo me encargaré de acabar con ustedes, malditos humanos — Apretó con más fuerza el cuello del chico, rompiéndolo y al mismo tiempo quitándole la vida.

— ¡Oh cielos! — exclamó Tuck sobando su cuello.

Sam solo ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, creo que esto es demasiado para ella.

— Eso fue divertido — dijo sonriendo y mirando el cadáver del chico frente a él, de pronto lo lanzó contra los cristales de un edificio, ocasionando que estos se incrustaran en los restos de aquel que algún día fue el mariscal de campo de Casper High.

Nuevamente levantó el vuelo y comenzó a disparar lleno de ira, los rayos de ectoplasma explotaban al tocar el suelo o a las personas, dejando así solo los restos de lo que alguna vez tuvo forma.

— No los perdonaré jamás — decía mientras lanzaba fuego contra cada cosa que se movía — ¡Pagarán por lo que hicieron! — pude notar, que de sus ojos caían lágrimas, aún le dolía que Bridgette no estuviera a su lado. Pero admito que quiero ver su cara cuando la vea con vida, cuando vea que aquel sacrificio que casi lo mata, dio el resultado que él esperaba.

Clockwork nos transportó de nuevo a la casa de los Manson, ahí en el sótano, estaban Bridgette y su abuela, ambas yacían sentadas en un sillón aterciopelado de color vino.

— Pues parece que ya se calmó — habló la mujer de blancos cabellos.

— Si — contestó la castaña mirando al techo — Será mejor ir al refugio.

— Pero querida, ¿No quieres verlo? — cuestionó su abuela tomándola de las manos.

— Es lo que más deseo — dijo esto soltando un enorme suspiro — Pero no sé si es verdad que él y yo jamás nos conocimos — dijo esto último un poco desanimada.

— Pues vamos nena — la animó la dulce mujer — Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas.

Bridgette sonrió y se levantó decidida de lo que haría, buscaría a Dan y lo arriesgaría todo.

Ambas subieron a la sala, ella empujaba la silla de ruedas, la puerta y parte de la estancia estaban destruidas por la explosión.

— Querida deje mis medicinas en aquel gabinete, ¿serias tan amable en traerlas?

— Claro que si abuela — la castaña camino hacia el mueble cuando otra explosión la hizo caer. Quedó aturdida por unos instantes, pero en cuanto reaccionó se levantó de inmediato.

Una enorme nube de polvo yacía entre ella y su amada abuela, no veía casi nada y no dejaba de toser.

— ¡Abuela! — gritó Bridgette — ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

— ¡Aquí preciosa! — la voz venía se unos cuantos metros de distancia, fue cuando una luz de color verde llamo su atención.

— Todos morirán — habló el fantasma frente a la anciana.

La nube de polvo se disipó y fue cuando Bridgette logró verlo, ahí estaba, aquel ser con el que había soñado estos días, el único que siempre estuvo con ella, Dan. Fue cuando el joven de ojos color sangre apuntó con su mano a su abuela formando en esta una enorme bola de energía.

Bridgette corrió lo más rápido que la dejaron sus piernas, incluso hubo uno que otro tropezón.

— ¡NOOOO! — gritó interponiéndose entre el fantasma y su abuela — ¡No le hagas daño!

Dan se quedó estático, su rostro estaba lleno de confusión y sorpresa. Ambos se miraban, esos ojos color sangre de posaron el aquellos de color zafiro, ambas miradas se conectaron.

Poco a poco la esfera de energía redujo su tamaño para al fin desaparecer.

— ¿Dan? — habló la joven — ¿Me recuerdas?

Dan no contestaba, solo estaba ahí, parado, incluso pude notar que no parpadeaba.

— ¿Dan? — repitió Bridgette acercándose a él — ¿No me recuerdas? Soy...

— Bridgette — dijo al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro y con aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquel brillo inexplicable que se había apagado hace apenas unos meses.

— Dan — dijo ella con la voz quebrada – Si me recuerdas.

— Como olvidarte — habló el joven acercándose a la chica de ojos azules — Como olvidar a la mujer que me hizo humano, a la chica que me devolvió la vida.

— ¡Dan! — exclamó Bridgette lanzándose a los brazos del chico frente a ella — ¡Te extrañe tanto! — sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

— Y yo a ti — dijo él hundiendo su rostro en los castaños rizos de la chica que yacía entre sus brazos, aspirando aquel aroma a frambuesas que lo volvía loco, ella aún olía a frambuesas.— Creí que habías muerto — habló Dan intensificado el abrazo.

La dulce mujer de cabellos blancos los miraba con una sonrisa, incluso me atrevería a decir que con ojos cristalinos.

— No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto — dijo Tuck llamando la atención de mi novia y yo — Pero me alegra que estén juntos.

Los miré detenidamente, somos la misma persona, pero tan diferentes, no sé si hubiera podido aguantar esta línea del tiempo así como él lo ha hecho ó como ella, ambos son muy fuertes. Demasiado fuertes.

De pronto algo llamó mi atención, un ruido en el cielo, al mirar vi a Valerie, esto no me gustaba nada, no quería saber que ocurriría, pero me juré a mi mismo que lo vería todo sin más.

Varios soldados aparecieron de la nada, eran como 50 o más, Dan se giró de inmediato colocando a Bridgette y a su abuela detrás de él.

— No de nuevo — habló la castaña.

— Está vez no será igual Bridgette — habló Dan — Te lo prometo — Tomó a Bridgette de la mano, ella lo miró preocupada.

Sin más los soldados comenzaron a disparar, Dan creó un escudo frente a ellos logrando detener las balas, pero de pronto sintió un jalón de parte de Bridgette, al voltear hacia atrás su mirada se llenó de rabia.

— ¡Dan! — gritó Bridgette — ¡Ayúdame!

Valerie había distraído al fantasma y se había llevado a Bridgette de un jalón, ahora se encontraban varios metros sobre la Ciudad.

— ¡TUUU! — gritó Dan lleno de rabia y desvaneciendo el escudo.

— ¡AHORA! — ordenó Valerie aumentando la velocidad del deslizador.

Una lluvia de balas se hizo presente, mis amigos y yo quedamos mudos ante aquel ataque. Una inmensa nube de polvo se levantó.

— ¡NOOOO! — gritó Bridgette pataleando en un intento por escapar de Valerie — ¡DAAN! — volvió a gritar pero esta vez con la voz quebrada.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, incluso Valerie se detuvo a cierta distancia, fue cuando poco a poco la nube de polvo se fue disipando, la abuela de Sam se encontraba a salvo, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver a mi otro yo, se había puesto en medio de las balas y de la mujer en silla de ruedas detrás de él, su cuerpo estaba lleno de agujeros y de estos emanaba ectoplasma, el cual comenzaba a crear un charco a los pies del fantasma...

Hasta aquí se los dejaré, no me odien pero si le sigo en vez de ser 3800 palabras vamos a terminar en 6000, actualizare pronto, lo prometo.


	19. Cap 19 Recuerdos parte 11

Hola hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Todos seguíamos al pendiente de lo que ocurría, Dan no se movía, tenía la cabeza baja, apenas pude notar que respiraba, de pronto él levantó la cabeza, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, se notaba que le dolía.

— ¡Dan! — gritó Bridgette, lo cual ocasionó que Valerie le diera un jalón haciéndola callar, la castaña la miró, estaba lo que le sigue de furiosa — ¡Me mentiste!

— Era necesario — habló Grey — Tu eres la única que puede destruirlo.

Los párpados de la chica de ojos color zafiro se abrieron ante las palabras de Valerie.

— ¡Estás loca si crees que le haré daño! — gritó la castaña — ¡Además de que yo soy solo una humana!, ¡¿Como crees que yo siquiera lograría tocarlo?!

— Eres la única que puede fusionarse con ADN fantasma, así que eso haremos — habló la morena — Serás igual a él y lo destruirás.

— ¡Estás loca! — gritaba Bridgette tratando de soltarse del agarre de Valerie — ¡Déjame ir!, ¡definitivamente estás loca!

Fue cuando Dan lentamente levantó su rostro hasta donde estaba Valerie, la morena lo observó, no le demostró miedo, pero en cambio Dan le sonrió.

— ¿Pero que..? — alcanzó a pronunciar Valerie antes de que sintiera algo a sus espaldas.

— ¿De verdad me creíste tan tonto? — habló Dan justo a su oído, Valerie no se movía, estaba estática, cuando vio al Dan de abajo este desapareció, la morena estaba más que sorprendida, era un duplicado, y no solo ella, también nosotros pues se veía bastante real — Vas a darme a Bridgette poco a poco, no intentes nada contra mí, si no quieres que te vuele los sesos — dijo esto último colocando su dedo índice justo detrás de la cabeza de Grey.

Poco a poco la chica movió el brazo con el que sujetaba a Bridgette, la castaña solo miraba, estaba perpleja ante lo que había ocurrido. Dan tomó a Bridgette con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro apuntaba a Valerie. Nuevamente se duplicó, pero está vez fueron 5, Valerie no sabía cuál era el verdadero, ya que como Bridgette también tenía un poco de energía fantasma, Dan logró duplicarla. Sin poder saber cuál era el verdadero Dan y la verdadera Bridgette, Valerie estaba indefensa.

— Jaque Mate — dijo Sam en tono triunfal.

Yo solo le sonreí.

Uno de los duplicados bajó hasta donde estaba la abuela de Sam, la tomó de la mano y usando su intangibilidad atravesó el suelo, Valerie rápidamente se acercó hasta donde había estado hace apenas unos segundos. Bajó de su deslizador y corrió hacia el sótano, cuando entro pudo ver a la señora, pero no había nadie más.

— ¿Donde están? — preguntó Valerie mirando a todos lados.

— Desaparecieron — habló la mujer.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó la morena — Han logrado escapar.

Al salir de la enorme casa buscó por todos lados, pero fue inútil, ya no había nadie.

— Búsquenlos a toda costa — habló Valerie a los soldados —A ella la quiero viva, él no será fácil de vencer, así que tengan cuidado.

Alzó el vuelo en su deslizador y comenzó con la búsqueda. Mientras tanto Clockwork nos transportó hacia dónde estaban Dan y Bridgette.

Estaban a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en un lugar que no traía muy buenos recuerdos, el antiguo refugio de Bridgette.

Dan bajó poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo, traía al amor de su vida en sus brazos, ella solo se mantenía aferrada a él, no quería soltarlo, o quería separarse de Dan en lo que le restaba de vida. Solo quería sentirlo cerca, su calor, sus caricias, sus abrazos, si, tenía 13, ella sabía perfectamente que él era mayor que ella por 9 años, pero parecía no importarle, solo quería estar con Dan.

— Te extrañé tanto — habló Dan abrazándola aún más fuerte — Creí que no volvería a verte.

— Y yo a ti Dan — habló la castaña — Te amo.

Dan se alejó un poco de ella, quedando frente a frente, observó esos ojos azules, brillaban como la ultima vez que la vio, se acercó lentamente y plantó un beso en sus labios, aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, tan suaves, tan cálidos, eran como un extasis para el chico de ojos color sangre, como una droga a la cual te haces adicto y tienes que luchar por dejarla, pero Dan no pensaba dejarla, no ahora. Poco a poco sé separaron, mirándose a los ojos, ambos tenían un brillo único en estos, ese brillo el cual, solo ellos sabían el porque.

— Yo te amo más — dijo Dan acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿A donde iremos ahora? — preguntó la castaña.

— Pues...

— Vaya vaya — interrumpió una voz causando que ambos saltaran y que Dan se pusiera en defensa de inmediato — Que conmovedor, pero era más que lógico que vendrían aquí. ¿De verdad me creíste tan tonta? — dijo Valerie apuntando con una enorme arma — Ahora si eres tan amable, entrégame a la chica.

— Creo que hablaste demasiado rápido — dijo Tuck con una expresión algo seria mirando a Sam.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — gritó Dan cerrando los puños y formando un par de esferas de energía.

— No te conviene hacer eso — habló la morena dando una señal, cientos de soldados aparecieron rodeándolo, todos apuntando hacia ellos, pues cientos de láseres cubrieron sus cuerpos— Ellos dispararán si yo sé los ordeno, tal vez tu sobrevivas, pero ella — dijo señalando a Bridgette — Ella no lo hará.

Bridgette comenzó a temblar, Dan volteó a verla, no sería tan fácil escapar, volver a duplicarse no serviría, pues ya lo habían hecho y no resultó.

— Iré con ella — habló Bridgette sorprendiendo al fantasma.

— ¡¿Que?! — exclamó Dan — ¡No! No lo harás, tiene que haber una forma de escapar, solo... solo déjame pensar...

— No tenemos mucho tiempo Dan — dijo Bridgette bajando la mirada — Me temo que tampoco tenemos opciones.

Dan la observó, acercó su mano hacia ella y levantó su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron, una estaba llena de miedo y otra llena de preocupación, Bridgette desvío la mirada, pues sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, empezó a caminar hacia dónde estaba Valerie, pero Dan la detuvo tomándola de su brazo.

— Te buscaré — habló con ojos cristalinos y con la voz entrecortada — Lo prometo — dijo esto último frunciendo el ceño.

Bridgette lo miró, de sus ojos cayeron un par de gotas saldas.

— Te esperaré — habló ella al borde del llanto.

Poco a poco se soltaron, Dan no le quitaba la mirada de encima, deseaba con todo su corazón no perderla. No de nuevo.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Valerie, quien increíblemente la tomó de rehén, apuntándole con su arma a la cabeza.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios haces?! — preguntó Dan algo alterado.

— Me aseguro que no nos sigas — dijo Grey cargando el arma — Si lo haces, le volaré los sesos — concluyó esto último con una sonrisa de lado.

Los párpados de la castaña se abrieron ante las palabras mencionadas.

Golpeó sus talones y el deslizador se hizo presente, elevándola por los aires. La chica de ojos color zafiro miraba desde las alturas a Dan, sentía como si le arrancarán el corazón.

— ¿Listos? — habló Valerie por un radio llamando la atención de Bridgette — Disparen.

— ¡Noooo! — gritó Bridgette tratando de soltarse del agarre de Valerie, pero una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola gritar, para después caer inconsciente.

— Lo siento — dijo Valerie aumentando la velocidad del deslizador — Pero eres la única esperanza.

Mientras tanto Dan había recibido varios disparos, pero había aprendido algo nuevo en su entrenamiento, a descargar una fuerte ola de energía capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que hubiese cerca, incluso los humanos, se encontraba caminando algo mal herido, pero a su alrededor cientos de cuerpos desmembrados yacían en el suelo.

— Me las pagarás Valerie — habló Dan mirando hacia la dirección donde la mencionada había huido.

Clockwork nos transportó hacia dónde habían llevado a Bridgette, era un enorme refugio, pero en este, solo se observaban personas con una posición económica bastante alta.

Valerie estaba en el laboratorio y Bridgette amarrada a una mesa de operaciones, tenía varias agujas insertadas en sus venas, estás tenían sondas las cuales llegaban hasta una enorme maquina, y en esta, yacía la energía de aquellos tres poderosos fantasmas.

Después de unos minutos poco a poco esos zafiros se asomaron de entre sus párpados, miró a su alrededor, trató de levantarse, pero las esposas que la ataban se lo impidieron, fue cuando ella comenzó a asustarse.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? — preguntó tratando de soltarse — ¡Ayuda! — gritó tirando de las cadenas.

— Nadie te ayudará — habló Valerie entrando al laboratorio por una enorme puerta blanca que tenía varios seguros — Eres la única esperanza para la humanidad.

— ¡Ya te dije que yo no le haré daño! — gritó la castaña mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de las cadenas.

— Eso no funcionará, solo vas a lastimarte, y eso de hacerle daño, lo tomamos en cuenta — dijo Valerie acercándose a la enorme máquina — Es por eso que junto con el componente fantasma hemos mezclado un químico que poco a poco te borrará la memoria.

— ¿Que? — cuestionó Bridgette con la voz quebrada — ¿Por que me hacen esto? ¡Yo no les hice nada! — gritó al borde del llanto — ¡No quiero olvidar! — gritó cerrando sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

— Lo siento — dijo Grey activando la máquina — Pero es por el bien de todos.

La enorme máquina se encendió, la energía que yacía en el enorme contenedor era enorme, está comenzó a avanzar por las sondas, introduciéndose en el cuerpo de la chica.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Bridgette, pues la energía avanzaba lentamente por su cuerpo, Valerie solo cerró lo ojos, mientras la enorme máquina hacía su trabajo.

— Esto es lo peor que he visto — habló Tuck — Ella está sufriendo mucho, solo por que ellos tienen miedo de Dan, yo creo que si le hubiesen dejado a Bridgette — volteó a verme — Tu otro yo hubiera dejado todo de lado, habría dejado su venganza solo para ser feliz con ella.

Tuck tenía razón, su miedo fue más grande que su inteligencia, lo peor de todo, es que una inocente está pagando las consecuencias. Aún la observábamos, su cuerpo se retorcía, era como ver a alguien con un ataque de epilepsia, soltando gritos desgarradores lo cuales te hacían ver su dolor a la perfección. Su espalda se arqueaba tanto que creí que en cualquier momento su columna se rompería y que sus brazos terminarían dislocados ya que las cadenas los sostenían.

Así pasaron 10 minutos, entre gritos provenientes de la chica frente a nosotros, mi Sam se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba, esto era demasiado para todos, era igual de fuerte que cuando casi la vimos morir.

Cuando la energía había entrado en su cuerpo por completo, todo se calmó, ella dejó de gritar, sus ojos seguían abiertos y de estos caían unas cuantas gotas saladas, tenía la mirada perdida, su cuerpo tenía unas cuantas contracciones que la hacían saltar y si a eso le sumábamos su respiración entrecortada parecía que estábamos viendo una película de terror.

— Jamás creí que fueran capaz de hacer algo así — habló Sam — Están locos, todos — hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos — Todos están locos, mis padres, Valerie, esas personas que estaban con ella en el refugio... — la miré, sin duda ver todo lo que Bridgette había pasado comenzaba a afectarle — Nadie merece el perdón de ella.

La abracé aún más acurrucándola en mi pecho, la apreté un poco contra mi cuerpo, como si con eso, la protegiera de esta realidad, de este futuro que afortunadamente no había llegado.

Valerie se acercó y desató a Bridgette, ella seguía estática, no se movía. Respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo una voz entrando al laboratorio.

— Aún tenemos que esperar 24 horas para asegurarnos de que la energía fantasma se absorbió en su cuerpo — dijo Valerie mirando a ese idiota.

— Me parece bien, avíseme en cuanto esto pase — dijo caminando de nuevo a la puerta.

— Si señor Masters — respondió Valerie sacando con cuidado las agujas del cuerpo de la chica.

— Necesitamos que ella aprenda a controlar ese poder — habló Masters — De lo contrario Daniel acabará con todos nosotros, además que se han invertido millones en este experimento — dijo esto último cerrando la puerta.

Ese idiota de Vlad, lo único que le interesa es el dinero, pero no la chica que yace ahí, en esa fría mesa.

— ¿Bridgette? — habló Valerie pasando una lámpara frente a los ojos de la chica, quien tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas — ¿Puedes oírme? — preguntó revisándola, la castaña solo asintió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo un par de científicos la cargaron y la pusieron en una camilla, Bridgette seguía sin hacer ruido alguno, solo permanecía quieta.

— Tiene que descansar — dijo uno de los hombres inyectando en su brazo un líquido, el cual poco a poco la hizo dormir. — Solo nos resta esperar el resultado del experimento.

Valerie asintió con la cabeza y junto con el par de científicos salieron del lugar.

— No me parece nada justo lo que están haciendo con ella — habló Tucker ocasionando que Sam y yo lo miráramos — Si tan solo esas tipas no le hubieran dicho nada al director del refugio nada de esto...

— Nada de esto hubiera pasado — habló Clockwork detrás de nosotros y haciéndonos saltar — Todo es como debe ser, eso deben entenderlo, su destino ya estaba sellado. Al menos en esta línea del tiempo.

— Un momento — dije interrumpiendo a Clockwork — Eso quiere decir que en mi época...

— Si — afirmó él — En tu época hay una Bridgette con 7 años de edad.

Mis párpados se abrieron ante la sorpresa, lo cual también ocasiono otra pregunta.

— ¿Pero habrá algún problema si ambas se encuentran? — dije mirando al amo de tiempo.

— ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió cuando tú y Dan se encontraron? — preguntó mirando su báculo.

— Vamos eso ya lo sabes — dije algo desesperado y poniendo los ojos en blanco — Peleamos y pude vencerlo.

— ¿Ocurrió algo cuando lo tocaste o cuando estuviste junto a él? — preguntó de nuevo.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, de hecho no había ocurrido nada malo.

— Pues no — dije mirando al fantasma frente a mi — De hecho no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal.

— Bien ahí tienes tu respuesta — me dijo él confundiéndome aún más. Me miró un poco y después comprendió mi cara de duda.

— Cada persona tiene una esencia única — dijo señalando a cada uno de nosotros — Tu y Dan tienen esencias diferentes, es por eso que no hubo alguna alteración en el tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño, pues a decir verdad estaba más que confundido.

— No son la misma persona — habló Sam — Quiero decir, tanto el ADN de Dan y de Bridgette han sido alterados, eso quiere decir que ya no son la misma persona que fueron antes, la Bridgette de nuestra época es distinta a la de la época de Dan. En pocas palabras son diferentes esencias, diferentes personas que han vivido diferentes experiencias.

Quedé perplejo ante la explicación de Sam, no sabía que eso podía ocurrir.

— Exactamente — habló Clockwork — Ya ninguno es el mismo, su esencia ha sido alterada, es por eso que el tiempo y la realidad las consideran personas diferentes, las dos Bridgette's podrían estar juntas y nada malo pasaría.

Al igual que Dan y Danny.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, pues ya que ninguno de nosotros creía que eso fuera posible.

De pronto un grito nos hizo saltar, era Bridgette, sus ojos se tornaron de color verde, de nuevo su espalda se dobló hacia atrás, una alarma comenzó a sonar haciendo que Valerie y los doctores entraran corriendo.

— Hay que estabilizarla — dijo Valerie tratando de tomarla por las manos.

— ¿Pero que es lo qué pasa? — pregunte mirando la escena.

Los médicos hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance por parar lo que sucedía, pero parecía que nada funcionaba.

— Rechazo al 10 por ciento — habló el médico, fue cuando lo comprendí, su cuerpo estaba rechazando el componente fantasma.

— Tenemos que hacer algo — decía Valerie tratando de controlarla.

— Rechazo al 60 por ciento — dijo de nuevo el médico.

Fue cuando una luz verde comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo, ella dejó de gritar y de un momento a otro como si se tratara de un flash nos cegó por unos segundos. Abrí los ojos tratando de ver, todos estaban quietos, Valerie había alcanzado a cubrirse los ojos. La chica en la camilla tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era agitada.

Los médicos y Grey inspeccionaron el lugar, buscando daños o algo parecido, pero no había nada.

— ¿Cuanto quedó en su cuerpo? — cuestionó la morena mirando a la chica en la camilla.

— El 10 por ciento — habló el científico con preocupación en su voz.

Valerie se quedó callada por unos segundos.

— Eso no nos ayudará en nada — dijo ella mientras miraba sus manos, estaba temblando — Necesitamos un poder más grande, pero al parecer estos fantasmas eran los más poderosos.

— De hecho nos falta uno — habló Vlad Masters en la habitación — Pero corremos el riesgo de que ella muera en el proceso, y no solo ella, si no que, incluso nosotros y la gente que enviaremos.

— ¿De que habla? — cuestionó Valerie mirando al hombre frente a ella.

— Hablo de Pariah Dark — dijo Vlad causando que los ojos de la morena se abrieran en su totalidad al escuchar aquel nombre.

— Eso es demasiado peligroso — dijo Valerie comenzando a caminar por la habitación como si se tratara de un león enjaulado — Tendríamos que mandar a cientos de hombres para conseguir ese poder.

— La vida de cien hombres a cambio de la vida de millones — habló Vlad posando su diestra en el hombro de Grey — Es un sacrificio que valdrá la pena.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que Danny..? — Valerie hizo una pausa y miró a la chica — ¿Antes de que Dan vuelva a atacar?

— Según los cálculos solo tenemos 24 horas — dijo el hombre mirando el reloj.

— Hagámoslo — habló Valerie mirando una foto de su padre — Reclute a los hombres necesarios para la misión, no podemos fallar.

— Muy buena decisión señorita Grey — habló Vlad caminando hacia la puerta y dándole la espalda a la chica de ojos verdes — No se arrepentirá — dijo esto último con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro...

Algo me daba mala espina...

Lisoooo hasta aquí se los dejo esta vez tarde un poco más en actualizar.


	20. Especial de Navidad

Alerta de spoiler !! Alerta de Spoiler!!! Como bien lo dice el título es un especial de Navidad, peeeroooo ... al final de la historia habrá un spoiler. ¿Por qué? Jeje ¡Por que si! Naaaahhh no es cierto, pues bien es algo que pasara muchísimo más adelante.. por el segundo o tercer libro, sip así es, este es solo el primero de 3 que ojalá para estas fechas del próximo año de inicio. Si lo sé es mucho tiempo pero pues apenas con este llevamos unos cuantos capítulos y pues inició por abril (creo) bueno pues ojalá les guste. Aclaro que esto sucede en el pasado de Dan y Bridgette, sin más por el momento, disfrútenla.

️CALOR DE INVIERNO ️

El frío recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Es invierno y el refugio se ha vuelto aún más frío de lo que era. La calefacción solo llega a las primeras 20 habitaciones cercanas al comedor, para mi mala suerte, la mía es la 32.

Esa estela de vapor sale de mi boca cada vez que respiro, estoy envuelta en dos frazadas, las cuales no me están ayudando mucho a conservar el calor, el colchón en el suelo tampoco ayuda mucho, literalmente estoy temblando, casi ya no siento mis manos. Levanto la vista hacia la ventana, la nieve cae, ni siquiera se a que temperatura estamos, sigo temblando, de pronto escucho varios pasos en el pasillo, las personas corren. ¿Ahora que?

Me levanto como puedo, solo me cubre una chamarra vieja, hace apenas unos meses cumplí 12, creo que moriré de hipotermia, jalo la pesada puerta de metal, mientras el frío de este tortura la palma de mi mano.

Asomo mi cabeza, todos se dirigen a las escaleras, los miró confundida, doy un par de pasos pero alguien me empuja.

— ¡A un lado rara! — habla Angie, la pelirroja se volvió más fastidiosa desde que su hermano mayor murió. Y por alguna razón cree que yo tuve algo que ver. Tarada.

— Angie — le dice Anette tomándola del hombro — Vamos es víspera de Navidad...

— ¡¿Y eso a mi que?! — exclama quitando bruscamente la mano de la chica frente a ella — Eso no me regresará a mi hermano.

La veo alejarse junto a Rose, Anette se quedó un poco atrás, movió su cabeza negando algo, después me miró.

— Te pido disculpas en nombre de ellas — dijo acercándose a mi — Por cierto... — posó su diestra en mi hombro — Feliz Navidad.

Me quedé estática por unos segundos, aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, bueno al menos de ella, todo el año sus amigas me molestan y ella no dice nada, pero hoy fue diferente. De pronto reacciono a esa palabra que acaba de decir "Navidad", un hueco en mi estómago se hace presente, hace años que no la celebro, de hecho estoy tan perdida en el calendario que lo había olvidado, vaya, tan rápido pasó otro año, solo unas semanas más y terminará.

Aún sigo en el pasillo, todos han bajado al comedor, imagino que ahí será la reunión. Camino frotando mis brazos, el frío a vuelto. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, mis manos están heladas al igual que la punta de mi nariz, por alguna extraña razón, parece un pequeño termómetro, cuando la temperatura baja esta, se enfría, es gracioso.

He llegado a la enorme puerta del comedor, en esta cuelga un enorme muérdago, lo observó detenidamente, sin perder tiempo abro la enorme puerta, todos están ahí, algunos ríen y otros se abrazan, todos se ven felices, ahora que lo pienso, aquí la mayoría son familias que llegaron huyendo de aquel monstruo del que tanto se habla, bueno, hablaba, ya que casi no he escuchado del "monstruo".

Camino entre la gente, nadie nota mi presencia, me siento en un rincón y miro a la gente pasar. De pronto me doy cuenta de un vasito de ensalada de manzana que yace frente a mi, mi estomago gruñe, como si lo reclamara.

Estiro mi mano tratando de alcanzar aquel postre, pero alguien se me adelanta.

— Esto no es tuyo — dice aquella fastidiosa chica — Esto lo preparó mi mamá para quienes van a pasar este día con su familia — dice Angie algo burlona.

— No veo el problema si tomo un poco — dije comenzando a enojarme, pues ella siempre sacaba el tema de la familia, ella sabía que yo no tenía.

— ¿Donde está tu familia Bridgette? — preguntó mirando a todos lados — Si no hay familia, no hay cena.

La miré fijamente, había colmado mi paciencia.

—¿Quieres saber dónde está mi familia? — le pregunté mientras ella asentía con su cabeza — Está muerta... — dije sin más, ella sonrió — Igual que tu hermano.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante, sin más se me lanzó encima, detuve sus manos, mientras ella trataba de liberarse para golpearme.

— No te metas con mi hermano — decía luchando por safarse de mi agarre.

— Tu empezaste con la familia ¿no? — contesté deteniendo con más fuerza sus manos, la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero no hacían nada, sólo observaban.

— ¿Y eso que? — preguntó liberándose — Tus padres merecían morir al traer al mundo una asesina como tú.

Algo comenzó a calentar mi cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

— Eres una asesi...

No la deje terminar, ella ya se encontraba en el suelo, le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla, ahora todos me observan asustados, ahora yo soy la mala.

Me doy media vuelta y camino a la puerta que da a la salida, la abro de un empujón y salgo. El rechinido detrás mío me dice que se ha cerrado. El frío viento invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mi piel se eriza al sentir los fríos copos de nieve. Mi rostro comienza a calentarse, comienzo a caminar a la reja, mi visión está borrosa, cierro los ojos y las lágrimas caen, un nudo en mi garganta se forma sin piedad, ya no aguanto más, y comienzo a llorar.

— Feliz Navidad — susurro — Mamá y papá. — cierro mis ojos mientras algunas lágrimas se escurren entre mis labios, dejando ese salado sabor, levanto el rostro, siento la nieve caer en mi piel, los copos se deshacen al tocarla.

— Dan — pronuncio abriendo mis ojos de golpe. Inmediatamente salto aquella cerca y aterrizó en mis dos pies. Comienzo a correr en dirección a ese arbusto de frambuesas, cuando al fin llego a el, no hay nadie.

Me quedo pensando unos momentos. ¿Donde podrá estar? Sin dudarlo comienzo a trepar uno de los enormes árboles, está algo resbaloso, pero no traigo guantes, mi agarre debería ser mejor. Al llegar a la copa me asomo de entre las ramas, buscando algún indicio de aquel chico que me alegra los días, bueno hombre, ya tiene 21, una ligera risa se me escapa mientras pienso en la palabra hombre, pues a decir verdad para mi él sigue siendo ese chico de 17 años que salvó mi vida, aunque ahora que lo pienso, seguramente para Dan yo sigo teniendo 7 años, hago un pequeño puchero.

— Esa idea no me agrada para nada. — digo para mí.

Me encojo de hombros y decido bajar, ya que no tengo señal de donde pueda estar. De pronto una de mis botas resbala, me alcanzó a aferrar de una rama, lamentablemente mis dedos han perdido sensibilidad por el frío al igual que fuerza, comienza a resbalarse.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamo mirando al suelo — No moriré congelada, moriré por una caída de más de 15 metros, genial. — Hablo con sarcasmo, es cuando mi mano resbala.

Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe, mientras siento el viento helado entre mis cabellos, moriré, bien, fue bueno mientras duró. Sigo esperando pero no pasa nada, abro los ojos lentamente y me topo con aquella mirada que me tranquiliza. Esos ojos rojos me observan algo enojados.

— ¿Cuando será el día en el que no hagas alguna estupidez que ponga en riesgo tu vida? — me dice mientras me coloca en el suelo.

— No lo sé, pero tal vez lo haga más seguido — digo riendo, Dan me mira algo serio.

— ¿Y por qué? — habla cruzando sus brazos.

— Es la única forma en la que te apareces, tal vez así no te alejes de mí — digo colocando mis manos detrás de mi espalda, espera, ¿que acabo de decir? Él alza una ceja, y su expresión cambia un poco.

— Solo deja de hacer tonterías — dice dando media vuelta y preparándose para irse.

— Espera — hablo corriendo hacia él — ¿A donde vas?

— Me voy y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, está helando y solo traes puesto eso — dice señalando la vieja chamarra.

— ¿Tienes frío? — pregunto sorprendida, pues si es un fantasma no debería sentir absolutamente nada.

— Un poco — habla mirándome serio — Tengo que irme.

— No por favor — suplico tomando su mano — Quédate conmigo, es Navidad y...

— Yo no celebro la Navidad — me interrumpe, ¿que acaba de decir?

– ¿Que? ¿por qué? — pregunto algo alterada, ya que Dan era la única esperanza de pasar con alguien esta Navidad.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago — me dice bastante serio, de hecho más de lo normal — De hecho la paso solo.

— Vamos — insisto tomando de nuevo su mano — Solo seremos tú y yo y ...

— ¡Dije que no! — me dice alzando la voz, lo cual provoca que lo suelte de inmediato y dé un salto, me ha asustado, nunca se había puesto así — ¡¿Que no entiendes que quiero estar solo? !

Lo miró sorprendida, jamás me había hablado así. En mi garganta se forma un nudo, que cada segundo se hace más fuerte.

— Pero yo...

— ¡Dije que te vayas! ¡ALÉJATE! — grita haciendo que sus ojos brillen aún más.

Abro la boca pero nada sale de esta, bajo la mirada, veo borroso, mis manos tiemblan, jamás me había hablado así, nunca me había gritado de esa forma, lo único que quería era pasar este día junto a él, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no me quiere a su lado.

— Bridgette yo...

— ¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ! — grité mirándolo — ¡QUIERES ESTAR SOLO! — es cuando algo dentro de mi se rompe, cierro mis ojos tratando de que las lágrimas no salgan pero es inútil — ¡YO NO QUERÍA ESTAR SOLA! ¡Solo quería estar contigo! ¡Yo solo..! — levanto la mirada, es cuando lo observo, siento mis lágrimas caer, se ve sorprendido — Prometiste que no volvería a estar sola ... — comienzo a sollozar, pero ya no quiero que él me vea, me doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr, a pesar de sus gritos no paro y huyo de ahí, solo no quiero saber nada de nadie, me dirijo al refugio, sé que no podrá entrar ahí, llego a la reja y me recargo en ella, observó la edificación, se escucha música y risas, algo que yo jamás podré tener, algo que siempre me hará falta, una familia.

️️️️

Sigo parado entre la nieve y el frío, ¿que demonios pasa conmigo? Aún miró hacia la dirección donde corrió. ¿Por qué no la detuve?¿Por que le grité así? ¿Acaso recordar mi pasado me pone tan mal? Paso mis manos por mi rostro, estoy demasiado frustrado. Seguramente si Jazz me viera me gritaría que soy un idiota. Le prometí que jamás volvería a estar sola, yo acabe con todo lo que ella tenía, incluso yo mismo acabe con mi vida, la vida más hermosa que pude haber deseado, lo tenía todo, un par de amigos que jamás olvidaré y una hermosa familia que me amaba.

El frío viento me hace regresar a la realidad, tengo que reparar el daño, ¿pero como? Hace años que no sé qué es Navidad, lo único que existía en esas fechas era la absurda discusión de mis padres por Santa, pero jamás supe que era una verdadera cena navideña.

— Necesito ayuda — hablo para mi mismo, levanto el rostro al cielo, está nublado, las estrellas no se ven esta noche — Mamá... Papá... — siento un malestar en mi garganta — ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Como puedo darle algo que no conozco? — camino lentamente hacia un árbol, me recargo de espaldas en este y aún sigo viendo la nieve caer — Vamos Jazz dame una señal — digo golpeando el árbol, de pronto un montón de nieve me cae en la cabeza.

Al mirar hacia arriba pude divisar un enorme pino, era frondoso y su olor comenzaba a inundar el ambiente. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, creo saber que hacer, levanto el vuelo y buco un árbol parecido a aquellos que yo había tenido en casa. Así pasan unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin encuentro uno a mi gusto, utilizo energía fantasma para córtalo y lo tomó con uno de mis brazos.

Me lo llevo a la cueva de inmediato, al llegar a esta me doy cuenta que está muy vacía, no solo en cuestión de que tengo solo a Sam, la planta carnívora, si no que está obscura, húmeda y fría.

Trato de recordar que era lo que mamá y Jazz hacían cada año en casa para que esta se viera alegre. Colocaban luces, además de que el ambiente era cálido, mamá siempre cocinaba.

— Excelente — exclamo con sarcasmo — Yo no sé cocinar. — digo para mi mismo y miro a Sam, a veces siento como si esa planta de verdad pudiera mirarme y hablarme, ya estoy loco.

Me quedo quieto esforzándome por recordar que más hacían en esas fechas. Creo que tendré que hacer una visita a la Ciudad, a la gente de ahí no le va gustar verme, pero Bridgette me importa más que causar un caos en este día tan especial.

️️️

Sigo afuera del refugio, no ha dejado de nevar y sinceramente me está dando sueño, ya no siento mi cuerpo, mi cabello y mis ropas están cubiertas de nieve, solo quería estar con alguien el día de hoy, no quería sentirme triste al recordar que mis padres ya no están y que jamás regresarán.

— Al parecer ... — hablo para mi sintiendo mis labios resecos — Si moriré de hipotermia — ya han pasado como tres horas desde que vi a Dan, lo sé por qué en el refugio la gente a comenzado a cantar villancicos, eso lo hacen ya casi a la media noche y yo salí alrededor de las ocho, cuando estaban cenando.

Miro una vez más hacia el bosque, me es imposible no pensar en Dan. Mis ojos se cierran, solo quisiera verlo una vez más, solo una, para decirle que he comenzado a sentir algo más por él, que mi corazón salta de alegría cada que escucho su voz, y cada vez que me mira con esos ojos tan serios.

— Te amo Dan — alcanzó a susurrar, es cuando mis ojos están cerrados por completo, siento el frío en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, solo escucho mi corazón, después de unos segundos la obscuridad me invade y ya no escucho nada más.

Así permanezco unos segundos, cuando veo una luz, una luz blanca que me hace incluso cerrar los ojos para que no me lastime, el frío se ha ido y en cambio una calidez comienza a sentirse en el lugar donde estoy, pero... ¿exactamente dónde estoy?

Camino y siento algo suave en las plantas de mis pies, estoy descalza, al mirar hacia ellos me doy cuenta que es pasto, es verde y suave. Levanto la mirada y es el bosque, no hay nieve, es más, podría asegurar que es primavera, hay flores y todo es verde, muy verde.

— Vaya al fin despiertas — escucho una voz femenina a mi espaldas, lo cual hace que me giré de inmediato.

Al mirarla no la reconozco, es una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, lacio y largo, incluso lleva una cinta color azul cielo puesta, su cabello le llega a la cadera. Lleva una blusa de manga algo larga y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo azul que la cinta en su cabello. Al mirar su rostro me doy cuenta que sus ojos son azules, un poco más claros que los míos.

— Ya te habías tardado — dice otra voz detrás mío lo cual de igual manera me hace girarme — Creí que jamás lo harías.

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatista me miraba de arriba a abajo, una blusa de manga corta color negro llamó mi atención, al igual que su falda negra tipo escocés y unas medias de color morado, seguía confundida mirándolas.

— Jazz ¿ella es la chica de la que me hablaste? — nuevamente habló una voz diferente detrás mío, me giré lo más rápido que pude, ahí, junto a la chica había dos personas más, una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos amatista, acompañada de un hombre relativamente alto de cabello azabache y ojos azules. Vestían algo extraño, como si fueran superhéroes.

— Si que es linda — dijo la voz de un chico tomándome por sorpresa, volví a girarme hacia dónde había visto a la chica de cabello negro, de tantas vueltas comenzaba a marearme, ahí había un chico moreno, con una boina roja, camisa amarilla, pantalón verde y un par de lentes.

— Hola — dijo el chico acercándose a mi — Soy Tucker Foley — dijo dándome la mano — T.F igual a Te Fascino — dijo esto último haciendo un gesto extraño.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿me estás coqueteando? — dije algo asustada y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Vamos Tucker la estás asustando — dijo la chica de cabello pelirrojo, se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano — Mi nombre es Jazz — dijo sonriendo — Jazz Fenton, ellos son mis padres — dijo señalando a los señores — Jack y Maddie Fenton.

— Un gustó querida — habló la mujer.

— Es todo un placer — dijo el hombre.

— Ellos son Sam y Tucker — dijo señalando a los chicos quienes solo me saludaron con su mano.

— No es por ofender pero, no sé quiénes son ustedes — dije algo apenada y mirando a todos.

— Por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte, nosotros si sabemos quién eres Bridgette — dijo sonriéndome — Y no te asustes, te lo explicaremos después, mientras tanto hay unas personas que quieren verte — dijo esto último señalando a mis espaldas.

Al gírame creí que encontraría a más desconocidos, pero no, mi corazón se aceleró, esas siluetas, esas ropas, no es posible, un nudo en mi garganta se formó al reconocerlos.

— Hola mi amor, hace mucho que queríamos verte — dijo aquel hombre que hace tantos años dejé de ver.

— Te hemos extrañado tanto mi pequeña — dijo esa hermosa mujer que dio hasta su último aliento por mi.

Comencé a llorar, a llorar como aquella niña pequeña que había sido hace algunos años, comencé a correr a tropezones, fue cuando ya no lo pude contener más.

— ¡MAMÁ! — grité quebrándome ante el llanto — ¡PAPÁ! — grité casi desgarrando mi garganta.

Al llegar a sus brazos, estos me rodearon, como en aquellos días que estaban junto a mi, me acurruqué entre ambos sintiendo su calor, su amor, eso que me había hecho tanta falta.

— Mi bebé — decía mi mamá dándome besos en la frente, yo seguía llorando mientras en mis labios había una sonrisa.

— Mi niña — decía papá apretándome entre sus brazos, — Te hemos extrañado tanto.

— Y yo a ustedes — dije apartándome un poco para mirarlos bien y asegurarme de que no eran una alucinación — Me han hecho tanta falta — dije con la voz quebrada mientras mis ojos se inundaban de nuevo.

— Mi amor, sé que no hemos estado a tu lado en estos años, pero ya no más — habló mi padre limpiando una lagrima de mi mejilla.

— Ahora te quedaras con nosotros — dijo mi madre abrazándome, si más un hueco en mi estómago se hizo presente, fue cuando mi mente reaccionó, Dan, él aún me esperaba.

— Mamá — dije mirándolos algo triste — Papá — hice una pausa — No puedo quedarme, hay alguien...

— ¿Que te espera? — preguntó mamá.

— ¿Pero como lo saben? — pregunté confundida.

— Pues ellos nos han hablado de eso — dijo papá señalando a mis espaldas con su barbilla. Al voltear me di cuenta que eran las personas que había visto cuando llegué aquí.

— Principalmente ella — dijo mamá señalando a Jazz, si no mal recordaba su nombre.

— Solo les e dicho quien ha estado todo este tiempo a tu lado — dijo ella sonriendo — No has estado sola del todo.

— Pues no pero... — bajé la mirada recordando lo que había ocurrido — Él no quiere verme — dije con un nudo en la garganta.

— No es eso — dijo Jazz posando su diestra en mi hombro — Recuerda que también está solo, tal vez no era un buen momento.

— Trata de comprenderlo — dijo la chica de cabellos azabache — A veces puede ser un gran tonto, pero él te quiere mucho — dijo esto último provocando un rubor en mis mejillas.

— Y también puede que sea un despistado — dijo el chico de grandes gafas — Pero cuando se trata de protegerte nada se lo impide.

Eso provocó que me sonrojara aún más.

— Pero sobre todo es un gran chico — dijo la señora Maddie.

— Aunque a veces sea un gruñón, no es que le desagrade tu presencia, es solo que tiene miedo de que algo te pase y no pueda hacer nada — habló el señor Jack.

— Él también te adora Bridgette — susurró Jazz — Y te aseguro que no quiere tenerte lejos, él haría lo que fuera con tal de estar a tu lado — dijo a mi oído — Recuérdalo siempre — susurró causando que mi rostro ardiera por completo.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte? — preguntó mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si — dije comenzando a llorar — Los extrañaré — dije abrazándolos una vez más, una última vez más.

— Bien es hora de que regreses — dijo Sam tomándome de mi hombro — Fue un gusto conocerte Bridgette.

— Igualmente Sam — dije dándole un abrazo, el cual ella tardó un poco en responder. Me separé de ella lentamente.

— Fue un placer conocer a alguien tan dulce como tú — habló Maddie dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente — Estoy segura de que lo harás muy feliz.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

— Vamos Maddie — dijo Jack dándole un ligero codazo — Apenas tiene doce, aún faltan diez años para conocer a nuestro nie...

— ¡Jack! — lo interrumpió la señora — Todo a su tiempo.

Ambos me abrazaron, jamás había sentido tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo.

— Un gusto Bridgette — habló el chico con gafas — Les deseo lo mejor a ambos, y por favor comprende al tonto de mi amigo — dijo esto último dándome un abrazo.

— Bien — dijo Jazz — Dile que... — sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas — Dile que lo extraño y que será muy feliz, y que no es un idiota, — dijo comenzando a llorar — Y que la fastidiosa le manda un abrazo muy sobreprotector — dijo esto último dándome un abrazo, un abrazo diferente a los demás, tan cálido y sincero.

— Lo haré — dije limpiando una lagrima de su rostro.

Nos acercamos a un precipicio, en el fondo de este solo se veían nubes, me paré en la orilla y de espaldas al enorme acantilado.

— Él estará ahí para atraparte — dijo Sam acercándose junto con Jazz.

— Lo sé — dije sonriendo.

— Haz feliz a mi hermano cuñada — dijo esto último sonriendo.

— ¿Cuñada? — alcance a decir, pero en un santiamén Jazz me había empujado y ya me encontraba cayendo al precipicio.

— Y descarta el nombre de Dennis para mi sobrino — gritó Sam.

— ¿Sobrino? — pregunté pero fue cuando las nubes cubrieron mi vista. El frío había vuelto, pero no tanto como el que recordaba, seguía cayendo, pero no me importaba, ya que sabía que Dan estaría ahí para atraparme.

️️️

Hace dos horas que la encontré y aún no despierta, su respiración apenas comenzó a ser normal, estoy seguro de que tenía hipotermia cuando la encontré, soy un idiota, un completo idiota, ¿como se me ocurrió dejarla sola? Al verla ahí, entre la nieve, abrazándose a si misma, eso me partió el alma, al ver su rostro completamente pálido y sus labios azules, creí que la perdería en cualquier momento. Pero afortunadamente su corazón aún latía, aún había vida en ella, solo espero y este bien, solo quiero ver sus ojos azules de nuevo, y decirle cuanto la quiero.

La sigo abrazando, tratando de que el calor llegue a ella, está envuelta en un par de mantas que conseguí, me encuentro frente a la fogata, a recuperado su color y sus labios ya no son azules, son de nuevo aquellos pétalos de color rosa. Observo la cueva al mi alrededor, aquel árbol lo puse en una esquina, le puse unos cuantos listones y la fogata la hice justo en medio de la cueva.

Es cuando un ligero movimiento por parte de ella me hace mirarla, me quedo un rato así, esperando, un pequeño dolor de estómago se hace presente en mi, ¿será que despertará?

Es cuando mi pregunta es contestada, esos zafiros se asoman de entre sus párpados, ella sin duda está mirándome.

— Hola — susurra a lo bajó mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

— Hola — contesto con una sonrisa — Me alegra tanto que estés bien — le digo apartando uno de sus rizos que yacía en su rostro.

— Tengo que decirte algo — me dice con voz débil.

— No Bridgette — susurró al mismo tiempo que un suspiro se me escapa. — Yo soy es que debe hablar, perdóname por tratarte así, no debí gritarte soy un...

— Un gran tonto — habló ella con una ligera sonrisa y sorprendiéndome, ya que solo había una persona que me llamaba así.

— ¿Que dijiste? — cuestione confundido.

— Y un despistado — habló causando un nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Como? — pregunté tratando de contener el llanto.

— Ella me dijo que no eres un idiota — susurró mi chica de ojos azules, fue cuando mis visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa — Y que la fastidiosa te mandaba un abrazo muy...

— Sobreprotector — susurramos al par, ambos sonreímos.

— Jazz — susurré mientras un par de lágrimas caían — Sam, Tuck...

— Jack y Maddie — dijo ella causando que me quebrara por completo, trataba de contener mis sollozos pero no podía, ella me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras yo me acurrucaba entre sus rizos.

— Te quiero tanto — susurré en su oído.

— Y yo a ti Dan — dijo esto último dándome un beso en la mejilla — Siempre estaremos juntos — susurró a mi oído — Te lo prometo.

Me acurruqué aún más y la apreté un poco más fuerte, ella había dejado de respirar por unos minutos, creí que se iría con ellos, pero fue todo lo contrario, ellos me la devolvieron.

— Feliz Navidad — me dijo abrazándome aún más.

— Feliz Navidad — susurré aún entre sollozos — Es la Navidad más hermosa que he tenido.

— Y es la primera de muchas — habló ella separándose poco a poco — Y en todas estaremos juntos — dijo secando una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.

De nuevo me abrazó, así nos quedamos toda la noche, junto al calor del fuego, junto al calor de invierno.

— Entonces esa fue tu primer Navidad — habló aquel pequeño de ojos amatista y de cabellos negros.

— Así es DJ — dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

— Wow tío — dijo el niño de 6 años — Mi primera Navidad mi mamá me vistió de reno — habló el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

Dan río ligeramente, y revolvió el cabello del pequeño.

— No todo es como lo planeamos — dijo el hombre.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a tres personas y a una pequeña niña.

— ¡Papá! — gritó el pequeño de ojos amatista.

— Shhh — silenció Danny — Tu hermana está durmiendo DJ.

— Pero ya está grande, ¿por qué mamá aún la carga? — preguntó el pequeño cruzando sus brazos.

— Porque tiene un par de años menos que tú — habló Sam subiendo las escaleras, — Además así los dos tengan 20 años siempre serán mis bebés.

— Eso si que no — reclamó el pequeño DJ — Cuando yo tenga 20 seré tan grande como papá o como el tío Dan.

— Por cierto Dan — habló Danny mostrando un montón de bolsas de supermercado — No podíamos dejarla ir sola.

—¿Intentó ir sola de nuevo? — preguntó Dan incorporándose de inmediato.

— Vamos — habló Sel entrando con más bolsas — Ya te dije que no es para tanto.

— En tu estado si lo es — dijo Dan acercándose a la castaña.

— Por favor — dijo ella abrazándolo — Deja de exagerar.

— Jamás — habló Dan — Te dije que siempre te cuidaría, pase lo que pase.

— Te amo tanto — dijo Sel posando sus labios en los de aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

— Y yo a ti — dijo Dan al separarse de ella.

— Guácala — exclamó el pequeño DJ haciendo una mueca — ¿Y cuando nacerá mi primo?

— Aún no sabemos si será niño o niña — dijo Sel tocando su vientre de 5 meses aproximadamente.

— Pero no falta mucho — habló Dan poniendo su mano sobre la de Sel.

— ¿Y como se llamará? — preguntó el pequeño.

— Pues había pensando en Deniss — dijo Dan mirando al pequeño.

— Eso si que no — habló Sel — Sam me dijo que ese nombre no le gustaba.

Sam quién iba bajando de las escaleras alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¿Yo cuando dije eso? — cuestionó sorprendida la azabache.

— Hace mucho — dijo Sel — En un sueño.

Todos la miraron confundidos mientras ella sonreía.

— Bien — habló la castaña caminando a la cocina — Vamos Sam ayúdame a preparar la cena, mamá y papá me han presumido mucho de tus dotes culinarios para las cenas de Navidad.

— Pues te lo demostraré Selenia Manson — dijo Sam en tono triunfal y caminando a la cocina.

— Adelante Samantha Manson — dijo la castaña permitiéndole pasar.

— Excelente — habló Danny con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Guerra de platillos — dijo Dan mirando a Danny y sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¡Yo pido la pala del pastel de chocolate de la tía Sel! —exclamó DJ corriendo a la cocina.

— Eso si yo te lo permito pequeño pillo — dijo Dan corriendo detrás del pequeño quien reía nerviosamente al ver que su tío se acercaba.

Danny solo se quedó mirando, quién diría que todo lo qué pasó, al final de cuentas valdría la pena...

Hastaaaaa aquí el especial de Navidad, dejen sus comentarios y díganme qué tal, si les gusto o no les gustó o me quieren lanzar piedras en bolsas de tela XD (la apedrean) si quieren un especial de Año Nuevo en la época en la que Danny está ahora o en la de arriba con sus pequeños, ustedes pidan en los comentarios y el que les guste más voten a favor y yo haré todo lo posible por escribirlo, Feliz Navidad les deseo de todo corazón. Que se la pasen súper en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. Los pequeños Dj y Lilith son propiedad de Allyphantomrush


	21. Cap 20 Recuerdos parte 12

Holis, qué tal? Espero y la estén pasando bien en estas fiestas y que su hogar este lleno de alegría y paz. Les deseo un feliz Año Nuevo y que sea muy próspero.

Había comprendido absolutamente todo, por qué Bridgette había reaccionado así en nuestra época al ver a los padres de Sam, incluso cuando menciono a Masters, ahora no quiero imaginar cuando vea a Valerie.

— ¡Eso es! — exclamó Sam — ¡Ese es el poder que tanto mencionan!

— ¿Como? — pregunté confundido — ¿De que hablas? — pues a decir verdad me había tomado por sorpresa.

— El poder de Pariah Dark es el que yace en Bridgette — dijo señalando a la chica en la camilla.

—¡Es verdad! — exclamé comprendiendo todo — Ese día que atacó a Jazz la toque en el hombro, sentí una energía negativa, pero no solo eso, esa energía me parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, ahora sé que es de Pariah Dark.

— Eso quiere decir que ... — alcanzó a decir Tuck.

— Que es imposible vencerla — dije algo sorprendido — La única manera es sellarla.

— Tal y como lo hiciste con el Pariah Dark de nuestra época — dijo Sam algo preocupada.

— Pero eso es imposible — habló Tucker — Para sellar a uno tendríamos que sacar a otro, no hay ninguna solución en eso — dijo esto frotando su rostro — Estamos condenados, es todo amigos, se acabó — dijo esto ultimo muy desanimado.

— No — dije muy seguro de mi — Debe haber una solución, debe de haber algún modo, Ember había dicho algo sobre una profecía, la cual hablaba de la futura Reina de la Zona Fantasma.

— ¿Futura Reina? — cuestionó Tuck — Pero para que haya una Reina debe de haber un Rey.

— Eso quiere decir que — habló Sam — Es posible que alguien sea tan tonto como para...

— Despertar de nuevo a Pariah Dark — dije con una cara de angustia que hasta Clockwork lo notó.

— ¿Pero quien sería tan tonto? — preguntó Tuck — Es único idiota fue Vlad, pero él a estado en el espacio por bastante tiempo, es imposible que haya regresado.

— No es imposible Tuck — habló Sam — Recuerda qué hay portales que se abren al azar, pudo haber alguna mínima posibilidad de que Vlad encontrará uno.

— Y de ahí llegar hasta está época y hasta el día de hoy — comenté preocupado — Pero aún si eso pasara, ¿cómo podría enterarse de la profecía y de quién se trata?

— ¡Vamos Danny! — exclamó mi chica de ojos amatista — Media Zona Fantasma lo sabe.

— Es eso tienes razón — dije pensándolo un poco — En ese caso debemos proteger a Bridgette, bueno, a Sel en nuestra época.

— Clockwork, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que adelantes el tiempo hasta donde Bridgette obtiene ese poder? — preguntó Sam.

— Claro que se puede — dijo el apretando su báculo — Ya me había extrañado que no me lo pidieran.

Y así, de un momento a otro Clockwork ya nos había transportado al segundo piso de Los Laboratorios Fenton.

— ¿Aquí? — pregunté algo confundido.

— Es aquí — dijo él oprimiendo de nuevo el botón para que el tiempo regulará su curso.

Varias personas corrían de un lado a otro, hasta que vimos llegar a Valerie.

— ¡La tengo! — exclamó sosteniendo en sus manos un cilindro enorme con una energía se color rojo.

— ¿Y los demás señorita Grey? — cuestionó Jeremy Manson.

— Lamentablemente no pudieron lograrlo, pero dieron sus vidas por las de muchos más — respondió Valerie.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba la enorme máquina, y con ayuda de un par de científicos colocaron la energía en un enorme tanque.

— ¡Accionen la máquina ahora! — gritó Valerie, dando la orden — ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda? — cuestionó la morena.

— Solo tenemos 16 minutos — habló uno de los hombres quien mantenía un radar en sus manos — ¡Él se acerca! — exclamó angustiado.

— ¡Actívenla ahora! — gritó ella, la mujer cerca de la máquina la activo sin pensar. Bridgette seguía inconsciente, por lo cual fue más fácil manipularla.

De nuevo todo se repitió, sus gritos y su dolor, no podía verlo de nuevo, solo cerré los ojos al igual que mis compañeros junto a mi, está vez tardó un poco más, fue cuando sus gritos cesaron. Al terminar varios médicos se acercaron a ella, fue cuando todo se derrumbo ante ellos.

— No lo logró — dijo uno de ellos — No tiene pulso ni signos vitales.

– ¡IMPOSIBLE! — gritó Vlad entrando al lugar y azotando la puerta — ¡Ella era la única que podía lograrlo! ¡Tú me dijiste eso! — gritó señalando a Valerie — ¡Tu y los Manson!

— ¡Sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir! — dijo Valerie alterada — ¡Estamos perdidos! Dan viene directo a nosotros, nos matará y no tendremos oportunidad.

— ¡Regresen el dinero! — les gritó Vlad a Pamela y a Jeremy ignorando las palabras de Grey — ¡Teníamos un trato!¡Dos millones a cambio de la mocosa!

— ¡Nosotros te la vendimos! — gritó Jeremy — En cuanto pagaste te advertimos que no iba a ser nuestra responsabilidad si algo le ocurría.

— ¡Pues ya no! — gritó Vlad — ¡Quiero el dinero ahora!¡Esa mocosa está muerta y ya no vale nada!

Fue cuando el suelo empezó a temblar, todos miramos hacia la entrada, pero ese no era el lugar del que provenía la energía, dirigí la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba Bridgette, sus ojos tenían un color verde fluorescente y su cabello se movía como si de fuego se tratara.

— ¡Lo logró! — gritó Vlad.

De pronto Bridgette se sentó en la mesa, sus ojos habían dejado de brillar, pero habían cambiado a color rojo, esos ojos que vi cuando atacó a Jazz, miró a todos ahí, quienes aplaudían por el éxito del experimento, fue guando ella nos tomó por sorpresa.

— Parece que todo a salido como esperaban — dijo con una voz fría.

Todos voltearon a verla, se quedaron estáticos, al parecer también sintieron escalofríos cuando la escucharon.

—¿Pero que ocurre? — preguntó ella bajando de aquella mesa en un salto — Hace unos momentos estaban contentos.

En la habitación nadie se movía, en cambio Bridgette caminaba entre ellos con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Nadie le quitaba la vista de encima.

— Bridgette por favor quédate quieta — dijo Valerie acercándose a ella lentamente.

— Creo que los he obedecido durante mucho tiempo, ¿no Valerie? — preguntó acercándose a un joven — Creo que a llegado el momento de que deje de hacerlo — habló levantando su mano a un lado del chico — Esta vez, yo estoy a cargo.

Y diciendo esto con su mano atravesó el pecho de aquel chico, dejando ver parte de uno de sus pulmones en la mano de Bridgette.

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo Sam abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr por sus vidas, esto no era muy bueno, nada bueno. Bridgette soltó al chico, lo tomó de un brazo y lo lanzó contra unas computadoras ocasionando una explosión, quede mudo ante su fuerza, pareciera como si hubiera lanzado a un simple trapo. Miró hacia la salida, sus padres adoptivos estaban corriendo hacia está.

De un momento a otro ya estaba frente a los Manson, su velocidad era impresionante.

— Que... velocidad — dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa y llamando la atención de mis amigos.

— Así que...¿Les gusta ganar dinero? — preguntó sonriendo — Que mal que no lo podrán disfrutar — al terminar de decir esto pasó volando rápidamente junto a ellos, fue tan rápida que apenas la alcance a ver, cuando menos me di cuenta el cuello de los Manson había sido cortado, de este brotaba muchísima sangre.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — gritó Sam horrorizada al ver lo que ocurría.

— ¡Por todos los cielos esto es demasiado! — exclamó Tucker cubriendo su rostro.

Bridgette estaba haciendo algo que jamás imaginé, era peor que Dan, mucho peor. Desmembraba a las personas que trataban de huir, lanzaba rayos de ectoplasma haciendo explotar lo que tocara.

Fue cuando una explosión cerca de la cabeza de la chica la hizo caer, ella no se levantó. Cuando el humo se disipó pudimos observar a Valerie, ella le había disparado en la cabeza, literalmente le había lanzado una granada, pero eso solo la hizo quedar inconsciente, no acabo con ella por completo.

— ¿Que hemos hecho? — cuestionó al ver a la chica en el suelo rodeada de los cuerpos que había desmembrado.

— Tengo que destruirla antes de que reaccione — al terminar de decir esto golpeó sus talones, su deslizador se hizo presente y salió volando de ahí.

— Ella me da más miedo que Dan — dijo Tuck con una expresión de horror al ver el suelo lleno de cadáveres.

Fue cuando Bridgette comenzó a moverse, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, en ese momento pudimos notar que Dan volaba afuera del edificio. Él se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana.

— ¿Bridgette? — susurró al no escuchar nada en la habitación, fue cuando su vista se dirigió a la enorme máquina — No... — dijo mirando el tanque vacío — Pariah... — un quejido por parte de la chica lo hizo mirar al suelo — Bridgette, ¿que te han hecho? — usó su habilidad de invisibilidad y de intangibilidad para entrar sin ser visto. Se acercó a la máquina solo para corroborar lo que ya sabía.

— En efecto es la energía de Pariah — susurró Dan — Pero no solo es eso — dijo mirando la segunda cápsula — Y además de eso, ¿como obtuvieron su energía?

— Eso es el componente que borra la memoria, ¿no es así? — habló Tuck.

— Eso es Tuck — hable mirando a Dan, pues a decir verdad, su rostro lo decía todo, estaba más que preocupado.

La castaña comenzó a incorporarse, sus manos temblaban y apenas podía moverse, levantó su rostro, estaba más que claro que estaba asustada y confundida. Dan la miraba desde un rincón.

— ¿Donde estoy? — dijo levantándose y dando un par de pasos, pero algo la hizo caer.

Al voltear hacia atrás, su rostro de horror lo dijo todo, pues había tropezado con el cadaver de aquél que algún día fue su padre adoptivo.

Se levantó a tropezones y corrió hacía lo que había sido la puerta, pues el lugar estaba en muy mal estado. Estaba algo obscuro y al tratar de huir de ahí chocó con uno de los pilares que aún sostenían el lugar. Este comenzó a tambalearse y todo el segundo piso comenzó a caer, fue cuando Dan voló hacia ella sacándola de aquel lugar, mientras una nube de polvo nos impedía ver.

Cuando al fin la enorme nube de polvo se disipó, pudimos verlos.

Ambos estaban en medio de la calle, ella miraba asustada a Dan, él estaba frente a ella.

— Hola — dijo Dan mirando a Bridgette.

Ella lo seguía mirando, su rostro confundido y asustado lo decía todo.

— No lo recuerda, ¿cierto? — habló Sam a mi lado.

— Parece que no — dije mirando la escena y tomando su mano.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó ella aún mirándolo detenidamente.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? — preguntó Dan.

La asustada chica solo negó con la cabeza. Él la miró de arriba a abajo, obviamente se había dado cuenta que la segunda cápsula tenía algún componente químico para causar amnesia.

— Soy Dan — habló el extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. Bridgette lo miró confundida, después de unos segundos y algo dudosa le dio la mano.

— Yo... — ella hizo una pausa y una cara de preocupación se hizo presente — No recuerdo quién soy, no recuerdo mi nombre — dijo ella soltando su mano y tocando la sien de su cabeza.

Dan la observó por unos instantes, apretó sus labios en una fina línea, fue cuando su mirada se fue al suelo, ahí yacía una maceta con unas flores.

— ¿Esas son...? — pregunté mirándolas.

— Violetas — habló Sam, mi experta en botánica.

Él se arrodilló y levantó una, Bridgette seguía ahí parada viendo a Dan.

— Tu nombre es Selenia — dijo Dan colocando entre sus manos la delicada violeta— Igual que esta flor.

— Es la mima flor que ella le mostró, incluso el mismo nombre con la que ella la hubiera llamado — dijo Sam mirando la escena.

— Muy curioso — dije mirando a ambos.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? — preguntó la chica bastante sorprendida.

— Si — respondió él — Por eso salve tu vida, no podía dejar que algo te pasara.

— Pues — habló la castaña mirando al joven frente a ella — Muchas gracias — continuó ella tomando su mano.

— Tenemos que irnos, pueden encontrarnos — habló Dan tomando con más firmeza la mano de Sel.

— ¿Quienes? — preguntó ella con angustia en su voz.

— Hay personas buscándote — dijo tomándola en brazos y alzando el vuelo, lo cual ocasionó que Sel se asustara aún más aferrándose como un gato arriba de un árbol — Una de ellas es Valerie, la caza fantasmas más peligrosa de esta ciudad.

— ¿Pero..? — cuestionó la castaña frunciendo el ceño — ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Que ahora eres mitad fantasma — contestó Dan, lo párpados de la chica se abrieron ante la sorpresa, su rostro mostraba mucha confusión.

— ¿A donde vamos? — cuestionó Sel aferrándose más a él, ya que empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de vuelo pues ya casi estaban a las afueras de Amity Park.

— Lejos — respondió serio — Donde no puedan encontrarte.

De pronto una explosión los tomó por sorpresa, causando que Dan perdiera el equilibrio y comenzarán a caer.

Al mirar hacia arriba, vimos a Valerie, ella había disparado.

Dan y Sel se impactaron de lleno contra el concreto. Dan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero logró incorporarse.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto! — gritó Dan disparando rayos de ectoplasma contra Valerie quien los esquivaba lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Ella no puede vivir! — exclamó la cazadora apuntando con una metralleta a Sel — ¡Es un peligro para lo que queda de la humanidad! — concluyó esto disparando.

— ¡Seel! — gritó Dan tratando de protegerla, pero algo lo dejó mudo.

La chica en el suelo comenzaba a levantarse, pero a pesar de los disparos de Valerie ninguna bala lograba tocarla.

— ¿Pero que..? — alcanzó a decir Grey.

Selenia comenzó a elevarse a unos cinco metros en el aire. Sus ojos brillaban totalmente rojos, tanto que este era el único color que se observaba en sus cuencas. Su cabello se movía como flamas, parecido al de Dan, pero este se veía más macabro. Sus piernas estaban juntas y sus brazos extendidos a los costados.

— Esto me da escalofríos — habló Tuck.

Valerie no dudó en seguir disparando, pero un enorme campo de energía invisible impedía que las balas cruzaran.

— ¡Pagarán por lo que hicieron! — gritó Sel emanando una poderosa ola de energía que mandó a volar a Dan y a Valerie.

— No, Bridgette — susurró Dan en el suelo abriendo uno de sus ojos.

— ¡Debemos aniquilarla! — gritó Valerie incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo y cargando su arma.

— ¡Déjala en paz! — exclamó Dan levantándose y caminando hacia Valerie con una esfera de energía en su manos derecha.

— No lo entiendes — dijo Grey — Ella tiene la energía de...

— Pariah Darck — continuó Dan — Lo sé.

— ¡Ella puede destruirte! — gritó Valerie tratando de convencer al joven fantasma de eliminar a la chica.

— ¡Lo sé! — gritó Dan aún mirando a Sel.

— ¡Puede acabar con el mundo si quiere! — volvió a gritar la cazadora.

—¡YA LO SÉ! — respondió Dan tras un gruñido mientras sus ojos brillaban aún más.

Así quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la chica frente a ellos les arrojó una esfera de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos volar más de 100 metros.

— Esto apenas empieza — susurró Sel con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y volando hacia la el centro de Amity.

Mientras tanto Valerie trataba de recuperarse tras el ataque, y Dan solo observaba, no podía hacerle daño, a pesar de lo que llegara a hacer, no podía pensar siquiera en dañarla.

— Si tú no vas a hacer nada — habló Valerie mirando a Dan — ¡Yo si! — concluyó esto último montando su deslizador.

— Ustedes se lo han ganado — habló Dan haciendo que Valerie se detuviera en seco.

— ¿Que dijiste? — cuestionó furiosa la caza fantasmas.

— Ustedes provocaron todo esto — respondió Dan a la que alguna vez, en su adolescencia llego a querer — ¿Y ahora quieren destruirlo? ¡Ja! Si que son idiotas — dijo esto sonriendo — Tanto fue su afán de querer destruirme que no se dieron cuenta del daño que le hacían a ella y a ustedes mismos, ahora todos están condenados, ante un poder mayor que el mío, no podrás pararla, es invencible — concluyó esto último mirando hacia dónde se había ido Sel.

— Pues lo haré — dijo Grey cargando su arma — Así muera en el intento — Y diciendo esto montó su deslizador y se alejó de ahí.

— Pues morirás pero no le harás daño — habló Dan alzando el vuelo — No dejaré siquiera que la toques...

Listo hasta aquí el cap, lo sé, es algo corto, no me maten, pero ya está en proceso el especial de Año Nuevo, tal vez lo suba el 30 o el 31, cualquiera de esos dos días, bien hasta entonces...


	22. Especial de Año Nuevo parte 1

Holaaaaaa! Como bien saben publiqué un especial de Navidad, sobre Bridgette y Dan, bien ahora será de dos parejas, así es, Sel y Dan, pero también Danny y Sam, atención, abra lemon, si como lo leen, ojalá les guste (no se escribir lemon pero haré lo posible) de alguna de las dos

parejas, sin más por el momento, disfrútenla y FELIZ 2018!!!!!

— ¡Vamos Sam date prisa! — dice Sel arrastrándome a la cocina.

— Ya voy Sel — habló caminando lo más rápido que puedo para evitar caer.

— Vaya — dice Jazz mirándonos — Alguien está muy entusiasmada.

— Es la primera vez que celebro la llegada de un Año Nuevo — dice sin poder contener su emoción.

— Eso ya lo noté — comento sacando las cosas de las bolsas del supermercado.

— ¿Vas a cocinar? — me pregunta la chica de ojos azules, quien me observa desde hace un par de minutos.

— Si y no — comento buscando el cuchillo y la tabla para las verduras — Si hacer una ensalada es cocinar para ti, vamos a suponer que cocino — digo esto último tomando lo que iba a ocupar.

— Oye Sel — dice Jazz llamando su atención — ¿Y Dan? — cuestiona la pelirroja limpiando las uvas.

— Pues, no lo sé — contesta con cierta tristeza en su voz — Salió hace un rato y no lo he visto llegar.

— Oye ese blusón te queda bien — digo cambiando el tema para que no se desanime, pues al parecer a Dan no le gustaba nada de esto, ó, al menos no con nosotros presentes, después de saber su pasado con la chica de ojos azules, no menciona nada acerca del tema y se la pasa a solas con ella, claro, por unos minutos, pero nada más.

Miro a la chica frente a mi, ella sonríe, se había esforzado tanto para que Dan la viera bien vestida y a este bruto se le ocurre largarse, se puso unos leggings color negro, con un blusón color azul turquesa, unas botas grises y dejó su cabello suelto. Todo para que ese tardado se fuera.

— ¿Y tú Sel? — preguntó Jazz sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¿Nos quieres ayudar?

— ¡Claro! — exclamó con su rostro lleno de alegría — Tu solo dime que hacer.

Eso sin duda puso una sonrisa en mi rostro. Fue cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, provocando cierto rubor en mis mejillas. Me giro quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de mi chico fantasma.

— No tardaste tanto — dije colocando mi nariz frente a la suya y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

— No podía hacerte esperar — concluyó esto dándome un beso, sutil, pero hermoso.

Ambos volteamos hacia dónde estaban Jazz y Sel. Ellas seguían muy entretenidas preparando la cena.

— ¿Y Dan? — preguntó Danny.

— Al parecer le molestan este tipo de celebraciones — dije sin más, pues eso era lo que parecía, de hecho no pasó Navidad con nosotros, estaba en alguna parte de la Zona Fantasma. Sel se quedó esperándolo casi toda la noche hasta que el sueño la venció, y dudo que este día sea diferente.

— ¿Cuando cambiará? — preguntó Danny negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Hola! — exclamó una voz desde el techo.

— ¡Danni! — gritó Selenia entusiasmada — ¡Si viniste!

— Eso es más que obvio — dijo la prima de mi chico fantasma terminando de atravesar el techo y flotando sobre nosotros — Si hay comida, aquí estará Daniela — concluyó esto último señalando su pecho con su pulgar.

Eso nos hizo reír a todos, pero a pesar de eso, me sentía tan mal de que Sel estuviera sola. Yo tenía a Danny, Jazz a Tucker, Danni a la comida, ¿pero ella? Solté un suspiro, el cual Danny notó.

— ¿Sucede algo Sam? — cuestionó mi chico fantasma.

— La verdad si Danny — dije hablando a lo bajo, tratando de que no me oyeran las chicas, quienes estaban muy entretenidas preparando la cena — Sel está sola y pues eso me pone mal, me siento algo culpable al estar contigo, y que ella no tenga la compañía que necesita.

— Pues yo también me siento algo mal — dijo Danny mirando a Sel — Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde este Dan.

De pronto un estruendo nos tomó por sorpresa, todos volteamos hacia las escaleras que van hacia el laboratorio.

— ¿Que rayos fue eso? — preguntó Jazz aún algo asustada.

— Hay que ir a ver — dijo Danni volviéndose intangible y atravesando el suelo.

— Yo te sigo — habló Sel haciendo lo mismo.

Jazz, Danny y yo decidimos bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos, fue cuando escuchamos unos sollozos.

— ¿Que ocurrió? — preguntó Danny llegando frente al portal.

Ahí Dan yacía algo herido en el suelo, Sel era la que estaba sollozando, pues el chico frente a ella tenía varias heridas, no muy graves, pero se veían lago serias.

— Dan dime que ocurrió — exigió mi ojiazul.

— Fue un estúpido que se quiso pasar de listo — contestó lanzando un gruñido.

— ¿Quién fue? — preguntó Danny acercándose a su otro yo.

— Una planta muy extraña — habló incorporándose — Pero la muy maldita me ato con varias sogas queriendo drenar mi energía, pero no pudo con mi lamento fantasma — dijo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro — Y por favor Sel deja de llorar, me estresas.

— ¿Maleza? — cuestionó Danny — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la explosión?

— He entrenado mi lamento estos últimos meses — dijo el hombre frente a mi Danny — La hice explotar — hizo una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡¿La destruiste?! — exclamó Danny.

—Eso está más que claro —dijo Dan mirando de reojo a Danny — Ahora si me lo permiten, me voy — habló el fantasma caminando hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Sel — Estás herido, al menos déjame curarte.

Dan puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

— Sel sabes perfectamente que esto no es nada para mí.

— Por favor Dan solo déjame curarte — suplicó la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Si dejo que me cures las heridas dejarás de fastidiarme? — preguntó el hombre.

— Sip — dijo Sel con una sonrisa.

— Entonces date prisa — dijo Dan dando media vuelta mientras Sel corría tras él.

— Sigo sin entender...

— ¿Por que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron Dan la sigue rechazando? — concluyó Danny por mi.

— Exacto — afirmé subiendo las escaleras.

— Pues yo no creo que sea rechazo — dijo Daniela — Esos dos esconden algo, mi sexto sentido me lo dice — ella caminaba detrás de nosotros, bien al parecer escucho todo.

— Por favor Daniela — dije al borde de la risa — Lo único que podrían esconder ese par son todos los asesinatos que han cometido.

— Y no te olvides de la destrucción que ocasionaron — dijo Jazz detrás de nosotros, al parecer todos habían decidido entrar en la conversación.

Yo aún seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, aún me sentía mal de que Dan tratara con tanta indiferencia a Sel, ella hace todo lo posible por ser atenta, amable y cariñosa, pero él solo se porta cortante y frío. No pude evitar un suspiro.

— Oye Sam — habló Danny llamando mi atención.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunté sentándome en el sillón.

— Bien, ya que aún faltan 5 horas para recibir el nuevo año, pues te quería invitar a dar un paseo — dijo rascando su nuca y sonrojándose un poco.

— ¡Claro! — conteste poniéndome de pie — Siempre y cuando lleguemos a tiempo a la cena.

— Eso ni lo dudes, no me perdería esa cena por nada del mundo — comentó dándome la mano.

Salimos de la casa y dos aros de luz atravesaron su cuerpo, me tomó en brazos y alzó el vuelo.

— Hoy será inolvidable Sam — habló Danny en un tono algo peculiar — Te lo aseguro.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, ¿Que estará planeando?

Había subido las escaleras tras Dan. Al pasar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta mi ceño se frunció.

— ¿Por que te fuiste así? — cuestione cruzada de brazos.

— Vamos Sel — habló él frente a mi — Sabes que no podía estar aquí encerrado.

— Pero por qué justo hoy — dije algo sentida — Prometiste que estarías conmigo.

— ¡No puedo seguir fingiendo que nada ocurre Selenia! — dijo alzando un poco la voz.

— No hables tan fuerte — dije mirando hacia la puerta — Pueden oírte.

— No puedo seguir fingiendo que no siento nada por ti — habló acercándose poco a poco a mi.

— Sabes que es necesario Dan — dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho — Debemos evitar mostrar nuestros sentimientos.

— No puedo — susurró acercando su rostro a mi — No puedo evitar mirarte y fingir que no pierdo el aliento, no puedo observar tu rostro sin querer tocar tus labios, simplemente no puedo — poco a poco se acercó más, hasta que quedamos a un par de centímetros — Te amo.

Sin decir más plantó sus labios en los míos, esa sensación recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, abrí un poco mis labios permitiéndole entrar, su lengua recorrió cada rincón de mi boca, hace tanto tiempo que no me había besado así.

Al separarse de mí, atrapó entre sus colmillos mi labio inferior, jalándolo un poco. Mi cara ardía totalmente, hace mucho tiempo que él me había besado así, pero creo que ya es hora de que demuestre lo que realmente siento por él. He estado pensando mucho tiempo, y he decidido entregarme a Dan, en cuerpo y alma.

— Dan — hablé a lo bajo — He tomado una decisión.

— ¿Que ocurre? — preguntó algo preocupado.

— He decidido... — me acerqué a la puerta y puse el seguro — Que quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Los párpados de Dan se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pude notar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar de ser un fantasma, se veía tan tierno así.

— Sel — garraspeo un poco — Yo, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres.

— Tranquilo — dije tomando su mano — Estoy segura.

— Bueno pero yo... yo no sé cómo hacerlo... — volvió a aclarar su garganta — Yo...

— Shhhh — dije silenciando sus labios colocando mi dedo índice en estos — Yo tampoco lo sé, solo hay que dejarnos llevar —. Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ambos estábamos nerviosos. Me temblaban las piernas y parte de mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía al mil por hora, ¿Que se sentirá? ¿Le gustaré como mujer?

Él se acercó a mí, con cuidado levantó el blusón que tenía puesto, pasó la prenda por encima de mi cabeza dejando a la vista mi sostén color lila. Un ardor en mis mejillas se hizo presente, bajé la vista evitando mirarlo.

— Eres... — tragó saliva — Eres hermosa — dijo esto último levantando mi rostro, pude notar un sonrojo en su rostro, también estaba temblando.

Ninguno sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que hacíamos esto, literalmente. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos suave y lentamente, así hasta llegar al cierre de su traje, el cuál estaba colocando justo debajo de su barbilla.

Lo miré con duda en mis ojos.

— Adelante — susurró mientras me observaba con esos ojos color rojo que tanto me gustan.

Tragué saliva, tomé el cierre y comencé a bajarlo lentamente, mis manos temblaban y mis palpitaciones estaban al mil. Conforme el cierre bajaba, dejaba ver su torso, el cuerpo de Dan estaba increíblemente moldeado, lo miré con la boca abierta, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, Dan era el primero. Cuando el cierre llegó a su cintura, lo solté, acerque mis manos nuevamente a sus hombros y con cuidado deslice la tela que cubría el resto de sus brazos.

Dan al fin estaba totalmente descubierto del torso, lo miré embobada, como si frente a mi estuviera la obra de arte más hermosa en el planeta tierra. Aquellos músculos estaban perfectamente dibujados en su cuerpo y algunas cicatrices los adornaban.

Se acercó a mí rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, sentir su piel en contacto con la mía, hacia que está se erizara. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos por mi clavícula, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, al llegar al broche de mi sostén, pude notar que uso su habilidad de intagibilidad para deshacerse de él.

— No lidiaré con esto — dijo con una sonrisa y arrojando la prenda aún pegado a mis labios.

Fue cuando sentí el rose de su piel en mis senos, por lo cual no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Nuevamente cubrió de besos mis hombros y así fue bajando hasta llegar a una de mis cimas, besándola con la misma ternura con la que había sido nuestro primer beso. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cadera, bajando lentamente los leggings que cubrían mis piernas. Yo estaba perdida en los besos que repartía en mis senos y en mi vientre, me estaban volviendo loca. Caminamos lentamente hacia dónde estaba mi cama, se senté en ella solo en bragas, mientras el aún tenía la mitad de su traje puesto.

Poco a poco fue bajándolo hasta dejar al descubierto un bóxer de color negro, se deshizo de las botas que tenía y se acercó a mí, nos recostamos lentamente en mi cama, estaba apunto de entregarme a él, de ser suya en cuerpo y alma.

Él está sobre mí, aún tenemos puesta la ropa de abajo, se acerca a mi y junta sus labios con los míos, olvidándonos de todo y todos. ¿Pero y si alguien viene?¿Si nos escuchan? De pronto Dan mueve una de sus manos, y en la puerta, coloca dos pares de sogas de ectoplasma y un escudo. Parece como si hubiese leído mi mente.

— Así nadie molestará — susurra en mi oído, causando que mi piel se ponga de gallina al sentir su lengua tocar mi cuello.

Me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez profundiza el beso. Lo hace más pasional, algo que sin duda no quiero que deje de hacer. Puedo sentir como nuestros corazones palpitan desbocados. Ambos estamos descubriendo sensaciones que no sabíamos que existían, estamos visitando un universo que no conocemos, pero que estamos a punto de explorar.

Quiero hacer el amor con Dan.

— ¿Estás segura? — murmura frente a mí. Pero no quiero que se detenga.

— Por favor — pido susurrando, es cuando me dan ganas de reír, jamás imaginé estar en esta situación con él. Es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Nos comenzamos a besar, entre caricias y respiraciones agitadas, nos deshicimos de la poca ropa que nos cubría, demasiado lento, demasiado despacio. Se posicionó sobre mí, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, separé mis rodillas lentamente, dejando que se acomodara entre mis piernas, pude sentir su miembro en mi feminidad. Algo que sin duda me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó confundido.

— Si, tranquilo — dije respirando un poco agitada, pues a decir verdad él aún no me hacía suya, solo estaba sobre mí.

— Bien — dijo acomodándose — Aquí voy, si te lastimo, por favor dímelo y me detendré — yo solo asentí con mi cabeza...

(La apedrean) lo siento hasta aquí se los dejare, pero en recompensa también tendrán una escena así de Sam y Danny. Gracias por comprender.


	23. Especial de Año Nuevo parte 2

Hola soy yo de nuevo!! (Le tiran piedras) si lo sé, lo sé, me lo merezco. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de este especial que no tiene mucho de especial pero bueno, aún así espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.

Abrí ligeramente mis piernas, separando poco a poco mis rodillas permitiendo que se acomodara sobre mí.

Lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos color sangre, los cuales desde ya varios años me habían atraído hacia ellos, ahora están frente a mi, con una clama inmensa, pero a la vez, con un notorio nerviosismo.

Sentí su miembro en la entrada de mi feminidad, él se hizo hacia atrás un poco, se acomodó entre mis piernas y lentamente entró. No pude contener un gemido al sentir una punzada.

— ¡¿Te lastime?! — preguntó Dan preocupado y deteniéndose.

— No — dije con una sonrisa — Tranquilo, estoy bien — hablé mirándolo a los ojos, mi amado fantasma no estaba muy convencido, así que atraje su rostro hacía mi besándolo y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos — Estoy bien — susurré sin despegar mis labios de los suyos.

Dan comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mi, lo admito, si dolía, pero poco a poco, el dolor desaparecía, para convertirse en una extraña sensación, que se sentía bien.

La ternura con la que me acariciaba, me derretía cuál chocolate en el fuego. No creo que pueda haber más sentimiento en este acto, porque sé que él tiene puesto el corazón al igual que yo, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en sus tiernos movimientos, en sus delicadas caricias y en sus labios que piden más. Su mano izquierda hace pequeños círculos en mi clavícula y desciende lentamente. Sus toques embriagantes llegan a uno de mis senos, su mano se cierra en el punto exacto y lo estruja suavemente. Lo moldea con vehemencia, como si encajáramos.

Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, no dejó en soledad ningún rincón de mi anatomía, sus labios repartían pequeños besos, tan suaves como plumas, sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos. Este momento es sumamente especial. Es amor.

— Te amo Sel — susurró a mi oído — Es como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, como si en otra de nuestras vidas hubiéramos estado juntos, y el destino a conspirado para juntarnos de nuevo.

— Dan — susurré, no pensé en otra cosa, solo en el hecho que estábamos destinados el uno al otro.

Dan seguía moviéndose dentro de mi, de una manera que no podría explicar con simples palabras, su cuerpo y el mío se acoplaban perfectamente. Fue cuando una sensación comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, venía de la parte baja de mi vientre, era como electricidad recorriendo cada centímetro de mí. Él comenzó a moverse más rápido, me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos atrayéndome a su rostro, nuestros labios estaban teniendo una danza, la cual, solo Dan y yo entendíamos. Esa sensación se hacía más fuerte conforme él intensificaba sus embestidas, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, dandole libre acceso a mi cuello y mis senos, los cuáles no dudó en comenzar a besar. Estaba perdida entre ese mar de sensaciones que Dan me causaba, no quería que se detuviera jamás, quería que todos los días me hiciera suya de esta manera. Sus besos me transportaban a otra dimensión, sus caricias quedaban tatuadas en mi piel.

Te amo tanto Dan.

Esa electricidad comenzó a crecer más y más, Dan empezó a moverse aún más rápido, fue cuando algo dentro de mi estalló, sentí perderme en el universo por unos segundos, Dan perdió su transformación al llegar conmigo al apogeo, ambos soltamos un gemido el cual estoy segura que se escuchó fuera de la habitación, pero no me importó, pegó su cuerpo aún más al mío y me abrazó con firmeza, mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos. Fue cuando se detuvo, me tenía abrazada, y yo a él, no planeaba soltarlo en lo que restaba de la noche, era mío, Dan es sólo mío.

Recargó su rostro en mi pecho, sentía su respiración en mi piel desnuda, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse. Yo lo tenía abrazado, mi brazo izquierdo lo rodeaba, mientras mi mano acariciaba su espalda, mi mano derecha yacía en su mejilla, acariciando su rostro y su cabello, el cuál se había desatado, esos mechones negros yacían sobre mi mano y mis senos, lo observé detenidamente, miré su piel bronceada y más que nada trataba de ver sus ojos, eran tan diferente en su forma humana, más sin embargo sus ojos se mantenían del mismo color, fuera humano ó fantasma, de hecho cuando salíamos juntos usaba su forma humana, ya que si veían su forma fantasma obviamente pensarían lo peor, las personas le habían preguntado sí usaba lentes de contacto ó algo por el estilo, a lo que él respondía con un "si, como sea" ignorando a todo aquel que nos observaba, enrede mis dedos entre su cabello, era tan suave, en sus dos formas me gustaba, humana y fantasma, aún recuerdo cuando eso ocurrió. Danny y los demás solo lo habían visto una vez en su forma humana, yo, lo veo todos los días.

— Sel — susurró sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Que ocurre? — pregunté tratando de mirar su rostro.

Dan levantó poco a poco su vista hasta toparse con la mía. Esos ojos rojos me observaban de una manera muy diferente, jamás los había visto así.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — pregunté un tanto curiosa, aunque a decir verdad, yo estaba perfectamente segura de que nada malo ocurría.

— Selenia — volvió a susurrar, tomó mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya — Cásate conmigo...

Mi aliento se escapó totalmente de mis pulmones. ¿Acaso dijo que me case con él?

️

Nuestros labios no se querían separar, nuestras manos se manejaban solas, nada más me importaba en este momento que estar junto al hombre que amo, junto a Danny.

Comenzó a levantar mi blusa poco a poco, no voy a mentir, está es la segunda vez que nos entregaremos el uno al otro, es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré.

Levanto su camisa de la misma manera, él levanta sus brazos a modo de facilitar el acto. Mis manos tiemblan, al igual que nuestra primera vez, el lugar es diferente, pero la sensación es la misma. Poco a poco nos deshacemos de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que intercambiamos besos. Nuestras pieles se tocan, es cuando siento un tipo de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, lo amo, lo amo tanto que estoy segura que soy capaz de dar la vida por él. Sus ojos azules me miran con deseo, mientras sus manos se deshacen de mi sostén, cierro los ojos y solo me concentro el sus caricias, y en esos besos que reparte en mis senos, él está en el suelo, yo, encima de él, puedo sentir algo peculiar entre mis piernas, hoy será inolvidable, tal y como Danny lo dijo.

Cuando me doy cuenta, tanto él como yo solo tenemos una prenda puesta, la cual no dudamos ni un segundo en deshacernos de ella. Seguimos en la misma posición, nunca he intentado algo así, pero no sería mala idea experimentar algo nuevo. Me acomodo bien sobre él, y con mi mano le ayudó a entrar en mi, la sensación que siento es muy diferente a la anterior, está vez es más fuerte. La expresión de Danny me lo dice todo, siente lo mismo que yo, comienzo a mover mis caderas, esa electricidad recorre mi cuerpo, siento como sale y entra en mi, esto es increíble, Danny toma mis caderas y comienza a moverlas, sus movimientos me lo dicen todo, le encanta, al igual que a mi, suelta mis caderas y sus manos recorren mi vientre hasta llegar a mis cimas, sus dedos las acarician suavemente, mientras yo me muevo a un solo ritmo. Danny se levanta, su rostro está justo frente a mis senos, comienza a besarlos, pequeños besos húmedos que me vuelven loca.

— Mi Sam — dice en susurro — Eres tan hermosa, tan bella — dice mientras continuamos con nuestro idilio.

— Danny — respondo de la misma manera, parece más un gemido que una palabra — Te amo tanto.

Sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos, siento como esa sensación se extiende por todo mi ser.

— Oh Sam, mi bella Sam — decía entre gemidos, los cuales alteraban aún más mis sentidos.

Sus embestidas aumentaron, iban cada vez más rápido, sus manos bajaron por mi columna hasta llegar a mis glúteos, los cuales no dudó en apretar.

— Oh Danny — gemí sintiendo pequeños espasmos en la parte baja de mi vientre, los cuales aumentaban conforme Danny se movía más rápido.

Fue cuando llegué al climax, solté un gemido, el cuál se escuchó por todo el lugar, no supe qué pasó en esos segundos, solo sé que Danny también había llegado sintiendo como terminaba dentro de mí. Poco a poco se dejó caer sobre su chamarra, la cual evitaba el contacto de su espalda contra el frío suelo. Me desplomé en su pecho, mis negros cabellos cubrían una parte de mi rostro. El pecho de Danny aún subía y bajaba con rapidez, yo también estaba agitada. Después de unos minutos sentí el rose de sus dedos en mi mejilla, tome su mano y besé sus dedos.

— Te amo tanto Danny — susurré, aunque no teníamos por qué hacerlo, nos encontrábamos totalmente solos, en el Observatorio abandonado a las afueras de Amity Park. Estábamos a kilómetros de la ciudad.

— Yo te amo muchísimo mi bella Sam — habló mi chico fantasma levantando mi rostro para que mis ojos se toparán con los suyos.

Fue cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos, justamente me tenía que acordar de Sel, ¿habrá discutido con Dan? ¿Se abra ido y la abra dejado sola? ¿Que tal si pasa el Año Nuevo sola? Como casi siempre a estado. Solté un suspiro, lo suficientemente notorio para ser captado por mi amado Danny.

— Déjame adivinar — dijo sentándose y acurrucándome en sus brazos — Te preocupa Sel.

Asentí con la cabeza, no quería mirarlo, había arruinando nuestro momento por andar pensando en cosas que no debo.

— Tranquila ellos están bien — me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Le sonreí de la misma manera, o eso intente, aún la duda del qué habrá pasado con ellos me comía por dentro.

— Para que estés más tranquila, regresaremos a casa, así podrás asegurarte de que Sel está bien, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó mirando mis ojos.

— Lo siento no quise arruinar esta noche — musité algo cabizbaja.

— No digas eso mi amor — respondió Danny levantando nuevamente mi rostro — Es normal que te preocupes por ella, ambas han entablado una linda amistad, eso las une.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos, faltaba poco para le cena y sería algo extraño que ni Danny ni yo llegáramos a tiempo, además que está duda no me dejaba en paz.

— Está bien amor, regresemos — dije levantándome.

Nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos, me tomó en brazos y alzó el vuelo, Amity Park se veía tan tranquilo está noche.

Al llegar a casa, nos dimos cuenta que Danni venía bajando de las escaleras, traía unos jeans color azul marino, una blusa negra de manga larga, unos converse color negro y traía su cabello suelto, pero con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Danni estas bien? — cuestione algo preocupada.

— Si — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Entonces, ¿Por que venías con esa cara?

— Sam — me dijo tomando mi hombro, lo cual me extraño mucho — Vi algo, que jamás, jamás, debí haber visto — musitó entrecerrando los ojos, después dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar al sillón, sacó su celular y no dijo nada más.

Eso hizo que una poderosa intriga y curiosidad se apoderara de mi, sin vacilar, decidí subir las escaleras, no hice ningún ruido. Al llegar al cuarto de Sel, pude notar que estaba entre abierto.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, me asomé por la pequeña abertura, y lo que vi, jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Dan yacía en su forma humana, su cabello negro caía en sus hombros, traía puesta una gabardina negra, unos pantalones color azul marino, una camisa gris y un par de guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos. Esto era tan extraño, ¿por qué estaba en su forma humana?¿Le habrá hecho algo a Sel? Dirigí mi vista hacia ella, estaba sentada en la cama.

— Lo sabes, ¿cierto? — dijo él amarrando una pañoleta roja en su cuello.

— Si — habló Sel levantándose de la cama, se acercó a Dan hasta quedar frente a él.

— Te amo — dijo Dan acariciando la mejilla de la chica frente a él, mis párpados se abrieron ante las palabras antes mencionadas, ¿escuche bien?¿le dijo que la ama?

— Yo también te amo Dan — susurró la castaña parándose de puntitas, ambos juntaron sus labios, no podía creer lo que veía. Unos segundos después ambos se separaron.

— Está noche fue nuestra mi amor — dijo Dan acariciando uno de los rizos de Sel — Estoy ansioso por qué se repita, y volver a sentirte — dijo esto último ocasionando que las mejillas de Sel se pusieran de un notorio color carmín. "¡No lo puedo creer!" Pensé en silencio y cubriendo mi boca con una de mis manos, "¡Ellos también..!"

— ¡Sam! — escuché cuando Danny me llamó, me alejé lentamente y cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido bajé las escaleras, una boba sonrisa yacía en mi rostro, todo este tiempo ellos se han amado y se lo han demostrado. Aún no quieren que nadie lo sepa, una ligera risa se me escapó.

— Sam, ¿dónde estabas? — preguntó Danny en cuanto llegue a su lado.

— Iba a ir al baño pero... algo se me atravesó y ya no fui — dije mirando a Daniela.

La azabache se acercó a mí.

— Te lo dije — habló dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda — Yo te lo dije — dijo esto último guiñando un ojo.

Solté una ligera risa, y caminé hacia la sala. Danni tenía razón, ese par escondía algo, pero quién diría que lo que escondían... era su amor.

️

— ¿Se fue? — preguntó Sel mientras yo miraba hacia la puerta.

— Si, lo hizo — contesté caminando a la puerta.

— ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado? — preguntó mi hermosa chica de ojos azules.

— Eso tenlo por seguro, sentí su energía afuera de la puerta, desde que tú estabas sentada en la cama — me acerqué a ella lentamente y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué a mi, — Se dio cuenta de que tu y yo...

No dije nada más, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, pase las yemas de mis dedos por sus rosados labios.

— Que tú y yo... — susurró ella mirándome de la misma manera.

— Hicimos el amor — susurré antes de juntar nuestros labios, me había vuelto adicto a ella, esconder lo que siento se había vuelto imposible, la amo, pero aún así tendremos que esconder lo nuestro por más tiempo, hasta encontrar a Pariah y destruirlo antes de que él encuentre a Sel.

Me separé de ella lentamente en busca de aire. Aún no asimilaba la idea de que ella ya era mía, mi mujer.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y saliendo de la habitación.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, besé su cuello, ella se encontraba de espaldas hacia mi, pero aún así noté como su piel se erizó

— Mi amor — susurré a su oído — No tienes por qué avergonzarte — di un beso más cerca de su oído, lo cual volvió a erizar su piel — Ya hicimos el amor, hemos dado un paso más — me acerqué a su oído y lo atrape entre mis colmillos para después soltarlo lentamente.

— Dan — dijo soltando un suspiro — Si continuas de esa forma te meteré de nuevo a mi habitación y no te dejaré escapar — dijo esto volteando a verme, no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿mi dulce Selenia había dicho eso?

— Por mi no hay ningún problema — dije con una sonrisa torcida y bajando poco a poco mi manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

— Por mi tampoco — susurró acercándose a mi, sus labios rosaron los míos, de pronto se alejó — Pero ya llevamos más de dos horas aquí arriba, van a sospechar, ¿no crees? — dijo dando un golpecito a mi nariz con su dedo índice, después dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras.

Me dejó ahí parado sin poder decir nada más, mientras ella me guiñaba un ojo para después bajar por las escaleras.

— La amo — dije con una sonrisa, mientras dos aros de luz atravesaban mi cuerpo regresándome a mi forma fantasma.

Atravesé el suelo llegando inmediatamente a la cocina, todos ayudaban con la cena, faltaba poco para recibir un nuevo año.

— Tardaron bastante — dijo mi otro yo mirándome, como buscando algo.

— ¿Y? — contesté con indiferencia.

Él solo levantó los hombros, tomó el pavo y caminó al comedor.

Fue cuando Sel atravesó la puerta, la miré con una sonrisa.

— Hola Dan — dijo como siempre me saluda, con esa hermosa sonrisa.

— Sel — digo sonriendo de la misma manera. Estamos solos, puedo ser yo sin que nadie esté jodiendo el momento.

— ¿Irás a cenar conmigo? — cuestionó acercándose un poco a mi.

— Mmmm no lo sé — respondí poniendo mi mano sobre mi mentón fingiendo pensar — ¿Qué hay de cenar?

— Bien, yo hice el lomo en ciruela, Jazz me fue explicando la receta paso a paso y pues al parecer sabe bien — cuando termino de hablar ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mi, colocó su dedo índice en mi pecho, levantó el rostro y me miró de una forma peculiar — ¿Te... gustaría probar? — dijo esto último saboreando sus rosados labios, ¡Carajo! ¡Si que sabe como hacerme ceder!

— ¿Habrá postre? — cuestione acercándome a su rostro.

— Eso tenlo por seguro — susurró rosando nuevamente nuestros labios. De pronto dio media vuelta y se fue, me quedé viendo como idiota viendo como contoneaba sus caderas y salía de la cocina.

Al salir volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo, está chica se está buscando unas buenas nalgadas, en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

— Vaya eso fue intenso — dijo una voz detrás de mi haciendo que me girara de inmediato.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí Daniela? — pregunté después de soltar un gruñido.

— Vamos relájate — dijo bajando de un salto de la mesa, en su mano traía una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas — Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

— ¿De que carajos estás hablando? — pregunté a la defensiva.

— Yo estaba en el cuarto de a lado, acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando escuché ruidos en el cuarto de Sel, bastó con acercarme a la pared que da a su cuarto para saber que esos ruidos no eran normales — me quedé estático mientras la peli negra se acercaba a mi — Esos ruidos eran gemidos Dan, a mi no me engañas — dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, sentí mis mejillas arder.

— ¿Y eso que? — alcance a decir viendo a la chica frente a mi.

— Por eso te digo que su secreto está a salvo conmigo, no le diré a nadie que tú y Selenia tuvieron sexo — dijo pasando junto a mi en tono triunfal.

Hice una mueca soltando un gruñido, al mismo tiempo que miraba a la niña.

— Bien, nos vemos, la cena ya va a empezar y no quiero perdérmela — dijo llegando al umbral de la puerta — Te veo en la cena Dan — dijo esto último entre risas, ¡maldita mocosa!

Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos, estaba solo en la cocina, hasta que un voz familiar me hizo reaccionar. Tome un vaso con agua que había en la mesa y lo tomé.

— Dan, ¿no vendrás a cenar? — Era nada más ni nada menos que Sam.

— Que te importa — escupí, no sabía que fuera tan metiche.

— Vamos Dan, no seas así, Sel te está esperando — dijo acercándose a mi y tocando mi brazo.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme — dije retirando bruscamente mi brazo — Yo sé lo que hago y cuando lo hago — hable mirándola fríamente, pude ver su rostro, me tenía miedo, — Ahora aléjate de mi — dije caminado hacia la puerta y dejándola ahí en la cocina, ¿Que se cree?

Al llegar a la sala ya estaban todos listos, tenían las uvas y la sidra.

— Dan, este es tuyo — dijo Sel acercándose a mi con una copa y con las respectivas uvas.

— Si como sea — dije tomando la copa.

— ¿Que es lo que debo hacer Danny? —preguntó mi hermosa chica de ojos azules, mientras se acercaba a mi otro yo.

— Pues al dar la media noche sonarán 12 campanadas en el reloj, entonces es cuando deberás comer una uva por cada campanada — explicó Danny mirando muy cerca a Sel, bien otro yo, un centímetro más cerca y juro que te daré la golpiza de tu vida — Entonces por cada uva, deberás pedir un deseo, y cuando por fin comas todas deberás tomarte toda la copa de sidra para que tus deseos se cumplan.

— ¡Oh vaya! — exclamó Selenia con alegría en su rostro.

— Bien, ¿están listos? — preguntó Jazz.

Miré al reloj, fue cuando dieron las 12 y las campanadas comenzaron, comí una uva por cada sonido, y al terminar bebí esa cosa amarga con burbujas, estaba del asco. Todos hicieron lo mismo, pero sólo faltó una persona en beber toda la sidra. Mi adorada Sel.

— Parece que a alguien no se le cumplirán sus deseos — dijo Tucker, volteé a verlo y lo fulminé con la mirada. — Bu-bueno... ta-tal vez si se t-te cumplan Sel — tartamudeó mientras tragaba saliva.

— ¿Cuál fue tu deseo Sel? — preguntó esa metiche de Sam, ¿Pues que no se cansa?

— No importa mucho Sam, tonterías mías — dijo tratando de sonreír, yo si sé cuál es su deseo, que yo sea el mismo con ella estén estos tarados presentes ó no. Aunque siempre trate de disimular y hacerse la fuerte, la he visto triste cuando actuamos con indiferencia.

Nuevamente dirigí mi vista al reloj, estábamos con 5 minutos en el año. Bien, ¿por qué no cambiar un poco?

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé del hombro, sus ojos azules me miraron con sorpresa.

— Feliz Año — dije sin más, fue cuando dos aros de luz atravesaron mi cuerpo, había regresado a mi lado humano de nuevo, todos me miraron sorprendidos, ya que solo una vez me habían visto así.

— ¿Dan? — cuestionó Sel mirándome algo asustada.

— Te amo — dije lo suficiente alto como para que me escucharan, me acerqué a ella y la besé. Ya no me importaba, total, Pariah nos encontraría en cualquier momento, y si por alguna razón no lo vencíamos, la perdería, así que mientras pueda, le demostraré lo que siento.

Me separé lentamente de ella, abrió sus ojos, los cuales yacían iluminados, como si un millón de estrellas vivieran en ellos.

Volteé a ver a los demás, tenían la boca abierta, literalmente.

— ¿Por que lo hiciste Dan? — preguntó mi hermosa novia.

— Por que te amo, ¡Y no me interesa lo que piensen esos tarados de nosotros! — dije señalando a los demás – Por ti haré lo que sea, ya nada me importa.

— Dan — susurró, pude ver cómo sus ojos se inundaban poco a poco.

— Mi amada Sel —dije sin titubear, por qué de ahora en adelante ya no dudaré, lo haré sin más, por ella, por el amor que nos tenemos.

Sin esperarlo se lanzó a mis brazos juntando sus labios con los míos. La besé como si nadie nos mirara, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para que pudiéramos disfrutar de este momento. Nos separamos lentamente, la observé unos minutos, es tan hermosa.

— Soy tan feliz contigo — dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

— Y yo junto a ti — dije abrazándola con firmeza.

— Eso es todo — escuché decir a Danni mientras daba ligeros aplausos.

Así pasamos la noche, entre risas y abrazos, obviamente entre Sel y yo, aún no me acostumbro a que los demás me traten así, me costará algo de trabajo pero, creo que podré hacerlo... Por qué por ella, soy capaz de todo.

️️

— ¡Mía! — gritó la chica de ojos azules — ¡Mía! ¿Donde estará está niña? — cuestionó buscando por toda la casa.

— ¡Boo! — dijo una pequeña de unos 5 años con ojos azules y cabello negro rizado.

— ¡Oh por todos lo cielos Mía! — exclamó Sel dando un enorme salto — Me asustaste.

— Lo sé mami — contestó la dulce Mía atravesando el techo y bajando lentamente al suelo.

— Mi cielo, no te ensucies, tus tíos no tardan en llegar — dijo esto arreglando el vestido color azul marino de terciopelo con pequeños bordados en forma de estrellas — ¿Donde está papá?

— Me dijo que ya estaba listo y que en unos minutos bajaba — respondió la dulce niña.

— ¿Tus hermanos donde están? — preguntó Sel limpiando la mejilla de su hija.

— Bridgette está en la habitación de Heikki, mi hermanito está en la cuna — dijo mirando a su mamá.

Fue cuando una pequeña niña de 3 años bajó lentamente de las escaleras. Aquella niña tenía el cabello lacio y castaño, hasta los hombros y ojos azules como los que alguna vez tuvo su padre. Ella traía un vestido color verde bandera, igualmente de terciopelo y con pequeños encajes blancos que realzaban la belleza de la tela.

— Mami, Heikki despertó — musitó la pequeña aferrándose al barandal.

— Ya voy mi amor — dijo Selenia caminado a las escaleras.

— No será necesario — habló Dan, vestía un pantalón color negro, una camisa color púrpura y un saco negro hacia juego, entre sus brazos yacía un pequeño niño, de aproximadamente 1 año, de cabello castaño y rizado, con los ojos azules de su madre. — Yo me hago cargo del campeón.

— Dan — habló la castaña mirando al hombre — Sabes que no tardan en llegar, ayúdame con los niños y yo alistaré la cena.

— ¿No dijo tu hermana que te vendría a ayudar? — cuestionó Dan bajando las escaleras.

— Si, pero Sam también tiene cosas que hacer, además no sé si mis padres también vayan a venir — habló cargando a las dos pequeñas entre sus brazos — ¿Me ayudaras?

Dan sonrío, camino hacia dónde estaba Sel y plantó un beso en sus labios.

— Sabes que si — dijo en un susurro — Mía, tu ya sabes volar, tu hermana aún no, vamos a enseñarle.

— ¡Siii! — exclamó la pequeña separándose de los brazos de su madre y flotando a un par de metros del suelo — ¡Mi hermanita también sabrá volar!

— Vamos anda, hay que ir al patio — habló Dan caminando hacia la puerta trasera.

— Los amo — dijo Sel caminando a la cocina.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, todo estaba listo, fue cuando sonó el timbre. Selenia caminó lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su hermana.

— Sam — dijo dándole un abrazo.

— Sel — respondió apretando a su hermana.

— Creí que no llegarían — comentó la castaña separándose de su hermana.

— En serio creíste que no llegaríamos, no me conoces del todo hermanita — dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tia! — gritaron dos pequeños de cabello azabache.

— ¡Mis hermosos sobrinos! — exclamó Sel abrazando a una pequeña de nombre Lilith y al travieso DJ.

— No se olviden de mi — habló Danny, quien después de tanto tiempo se había convertido en todo un hombre de familia.

— Como crees cuñado — habló Sel de igual manera dándole un abrazo.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — habló Dan con gesto algo serio.

— ¡Tio Dan! — exclamaron al unísono los bellos hijos de Danny.

— Vaya, pero si aquí está el dúo dinámico — habló Dan recibiendo en sus brazos a los dos niños de aproximadamente 10 y 8 años.

Todos pasaron a la mesa, más tarde llegaron Tucker y Jazz, la pelirroja luciendo un radiante vientre de 6 meses. Poco después llegó Daniela siendo una hermosa joven ya de 22 años.

Selenia miraba a su alrededor, jamás imaginó que a pesar de todo lo qué pasó, de todo lo que hizo, de todo, absolutamente todo lo que había ocasionado, sería tan feliz. Miraba a su esposo Dan, a sus tres pequeños hijos, a su hermana Sam, a Danny, a DJ y a Lilith, a Tucker con Jazz y a su futuro bebé en camino y a la extrovertida Daniela, quien se había mandado su solicitud para ser astronauta.

— Mi tesoro — susurró cerrando sus ojos y aguantado el llanto — Mi familia...

— ¿Mi amor estás bien? — cuestionó el hombre de cabellos negros a su esposa.

— Mejor que nunca — respondió ella entrelazando su mano con la de él — Mejor que nunca — dijo esto plantando un beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron, miró hacia la mesa y sonrío.

— ¿Listos para la cena? — preguntó la castaña.

— ¡Siii! — exclamaron todos al unísono.

Selenia solo sonrió...

Listo hasta aquí el especial, si lo sé tarde pero aquí está, perdonen si el final fue un poco confuso y con algo de spoilers pero espero les haya gustado, si no les gustó no se preocupen pueden tirarme todas las piedras que gusten. Hasta el próximo cap!!! ️


	24. Cap 21 Recuerdos parte final

Hola!!!! Yo otra vez, les dejo el siguiente cap el cuál ya es el último de todos los recuerdos y que espero que no se hayan desesperado por saber que ocurre en el presente, ya lo sabrán, espero les guste y pues los dejo leer.

Mientras Valerie volaba a toda velocidad, Dan, hacia lo posible por alcanzarla y evitar que lastimara a Sel.

La morena miraba su radar, Selenia se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de ella, mientras que Dan a solo 1 kilómetro, pisó un botón en su deslizador, para que de este, emergiera un propulsor, el cual en un par de segundos la hizo volar a una velocidad aún mayor. A lo lejos pudo divisar un par de explosiones, la chica estaba cerca, cargo su arma, revisó sus granadas y su deslizador, todo estaba en orden y listo para atacar a Sel.

Dan por contraparte, había perdido de vista a la cazadora.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor, buscaba la más mínima señal de la cazadora, fue cuando vio dos columnas de humo — Sel, no dejaré que te hagan daño — habló volando directamente a lugar con una velocidad impresionante — ¡No de nuevo! — exclamó aumentándola aún más.

— Eso es velocidad — habló Tuck, yo solo lo miré algo serio, ¿es que acaso Dan es más increíble que yo? — Por que me miras así hermano, lo es, solo digo la verdad — habló encogiéndose de hombros, parece que me respondió, solo puse los ojos en blanco y seguí mirando la escena.

Todos estábamos atentos a lo que sucedía, en ese momento, Clockwork nos transportó al lugar donde se hallaba Sel, no lo hubiera hecho, las nauseas y el mareo se hicieron presentes, incluso me recargué en mis rodillas tratando de no caer, Sam y Tuck no pudieron evitar vomitar, esto, esto era demasiado. No eran 10, tampoco eran 100, eran miles, miles de cadáveres regados por doquier. Mujeres, hombres, y lo que más me dolió, niños, pequeños niños de alrededor de 1 a 10 años, sus cuerpecitos desmembrados, sus ojitos perdidos, algunos no tenían estos, solo sus cuencas hablaban, decían todo lo que les había ocurrido. Tomé mi cabeza, el mareo no se iba, la impresión era demasiada, esto era demasiado para mí.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — habló Clockwork.

— ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada? — cuestioné un tanto molesto y aún mirando mis pies, no quería ver nada más, solo, no quería observar lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

— Creí que lo soportarían — habló con tranquilidad en su voz.

— Dime que es una broma — hablé con dificultad, tratando de no vomitar — Tu estás acostumbrado a esto, yo no.

— Bien, no te mentiré — dijo flotando alrededor nuestro — Fue peor Hiroshima, pero esto es más que el Holocausto.

¿Escuche bien?¿Hiroshima?¿Holocausto? Esas son palabras mayores, esto es algo que de verdad no quiero que pase en el futuro, no en mi línea del tiempo.

— ¿Aún quieres continuar? — me preguntó mirando hacia una enorme avenida, en la cual me imagino que se hallaba Sel.

Mire hacia atrás mirando a mis compañeros, los cuales aún no se recuperaban de lo que habíamos visto.

— ¿Chicos? — cuestioné esperando su respuesta.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, seguimos caminando, Sam venía a mi lado, así que no dude en tomarla de la mano, aún se veía pálida.

— No creí que fuera tan horrible — habló mi Sam con la voz entrecortada.

— Yo... tampoco lo imaginé — dije mientras miraba el lugar totalmente destrozado.

Fue entonces cuando una explosión nos tomó por sorpresa. La enorme onda expansiva levantó varios escombros, lo cual, por reflejo, nos cubrimos, aunque estos nos atravesaron sin provocarnos daño alguno.

Al levantar la vista pudimos ver a Valerie dar varias vueltas por el lugar, mientras varios rayos de ectoplasma color rojo la seguían de cerca. Tomé a mis compañeros de la mano y volé rápidamente al lugar. Al llegar ahí nos recibió una ardua batalla entre Valerie y Selenia.

Mientras Valerie disparaba todo un arsenal, a Selenia la resguardaba un enorme campo de energía, la chica que alguna vez fue humana, lanzaba rayos en contra de la cazadora, lo suficientemente poderosos como para acabar con ella.

Fue cuando varios soldados, incluido en padre de Valerie, llegaron a lugar para apoyar a la cazadora.

Comenzaron a disparar hacia Sel, entre metralletas y lanza granadas, levantaron una enorme nube de polvo, lo cual nos impedía ver, los disparos de Sel cesaron, los soldados se quedaron quietos y en silencio, a la expectativa de ver lo que había ocurrido con la chica.

Fue cuando el suelo empezó a temblar. La nube de polvo se disipó y ahí entre varios escombros, estaba ella, con una expresión de molestia bastante notoria.

— ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE USTEDES! — dijo esto dando un golpe en el suelo con una de sus manos, levantando así varios metros de tierra y escombros alrededor de ella, tan fuerte era que mando a volar a varios soldados que estaban cerca. Ella comenzó a volar, en sus manos se formaron dos esferas de energía de color púrpura — ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! — gritó lanzando las esferas hacia los soldados, una tras otra. Los hombres corrían por sus vidas, pero no todos lo lograban.

— Tiene mucha energía — hablé llamando la atención de mis compañeros.

Después de varios disparos Selenia cesó, varios cuerpos yacían en el suelo, de los 500 soldados que eran, aproximadamente solo quedaban 100.

— Definitivamente no quiero que Sel se enoje en nuestra época — habló Tuck con angustia en su voz.

Selenia descendió poco a poco, comenzó a caminar entre los cuerpos, hasta que halló uno vivo. Lo tomó de cuello y le sonrió al pobre hombre que se moría de miedo.

Valerie, quien había alcanzado a huir, había regresado al lugar, para encontrar la peor escena del mundo.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! — gritó la morena cargando su arma y volando a toda velocidad.

Selenia notó que este hombre era de mucha importancia para Valerie, así que no dudó en sonreír.

— ¡DÉJALO IR! — exigió la cazadora apuntando con su enorme arma.

— Y... si no quiero... ¿que? — habló Sel con una sonrisa torcida.

— Te mataré — dijo Grey con el dedo en gatillo.

— Uy ¿en serio? — se burló la castaña. — Adelante, Valerie — respondió desafiante.

— Te lo advierto pequeño monstruo, te mataré, acabaré contigo — amenazó Valerie.

— Bien, hazlo, vamos, ¿que esperas? — volvió a insistir la chica que tenía a su padre del cuello.

Valerie seguía en duda de dispararle,

había hecho una promesa, hace algún tiempo.

— ¿No? — preguntó Sel — Bien, entonces...

Sin dudar ni un segundo arrancó el brazo del padre de Valerie, causando que el pobre hombre pegara un grito de dolor. Valerie quedó muda ante tal suceso, pero para Sel no fue suficiente, con el hueso que aún sobresalía del brazo perforó el ojo de aquel hombre que agonizaba de dolor.

— ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! — gritó Valerie disparando sin dudar.

Selenia arrojó al hombre lejos de ahí, y creó un campo de fuerza para no ser herida por las balas.

Valerie estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras disparaba, tomó dos de sus granadas y se las lanzó a la chica. En cuanto estás explotaron voló rápidamente hacia dónde había lanzado a su padre. Lo tomó en brazos mientras se alejaba de ahí a toda velocidad.

— No creas que iras lejos — dijo Sel emergiendo de entre una nube de polvo y escombros.

Apuntó con su mano hacia dónde se dirigía Sel con su padre en brazos.

— Muere — dijo creando una enorme esfera de energía roja, pero antes de dispararles alguien se adelantó y le disparó a Sel en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Dan quién ya estaba cerca sintió como la enorme energía de Sel se esfumaba.

— No — musitó Dan volando a toda velocidad hacia dónde se hallaba Sel.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a un hombre solo con la mitad del cuerpo y sus órganos afuera, traía un arma en su mano, con la cual había logrado disparar a Sel. Lamentablemente el hombre ya había muerto.

A un lado, yacía la chica inconsciente, Dan se acercó lentamente a ella, afortunadamente respiraba, lo cual hizo que soltara un enorme respiro de alivio.

Fue cuando escucho un ruido surcar los cielos, era Valerie en su deslizador, Dan rápidamente ideó un plan, para así poder proteger a Sel.

En cuanto Valerie bajó no dudó en cargar su arma, se dirigió directamente a la chica en el suelo.

— Hola Selenia — dijo apuntando a la chica inconsciente en el suelo— Y... adiós.

— ¡Valerie no! — gritó un Danny de 14 años interponiéndose entre ella y Sel.

— ¿Danny? — cuestionó Valerie con la voz quebrada — ¿Como es que tú?

— Por favor Valerie no le hagas daño — habló aquel chico de ojos azules, del cual alguna vez, Valerie estuvo enamorada. — Ella no sabía lo que hacía, ella estaba siendo controlada por otra energía, y por todo el odio y rencor que se escondió todos estos años en su corazón.

— Ella casi mata a mi padre — dijo la cazadora bajando su arma, se veía desconcertada al ver a Danny.

— Vamos Valerie ella no sabe lo que hace — suplicó mirando a la chica.

La cazadora se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero después cargó su arma y le apuntó a la chica.— No dejaré que acabe con más vidas, lo siento Danny — dijo al borde del llanto.

— Y yo juré que jamás le harías daño — dijo aquel Danny de 14 años.

— ¿Que? — cuestionó una confundida Valerie.

Fue cuando Dan recuperó su forma fantasma, apuntó con su mano a Valerie lanzando un rayo bastante fuerte como para lanzarla unos 20 metros y dejándola inconsciente.

Al mirar hacia atrás pudo notar cómo Sel comenzaba a moverse. Se acercó a ella y pudo percibir aquella energía de hace unos minutos.

— ¿Sel? — cuestionó Dan acercándose a ella.

Sin más una esfera de energía roja impacto de lleno contra Dan, lanzándolo contra un edificio y tirando parte de este.

— Selenia soy yo, ¡Dan! — gritó volando hacia la chica, estaba algo débil, ese ataque lo había dejado mal herido.

— Mucho gusto Dan — respondió ella con una sonrisa de lado — Ahora lárgate, me estorbas.

— No — gritó el lanzándose a la chica — ¡No dejaré que te hagan daño!

La tomó de los hombros y empezó a darle pequeñas sacudidas.

— ¡Selenia, contrólate! — gritó un desesperado Dan — ¡Debes ser más fuerte que el poder dentro de ti! — la chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Vamos!¡Selenia!

La chica frente a él seguía con la mirada perdida.

— ¡Vamos Sel! — gritó el chico dándole un ligero jalón — ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! — dijo esto último perdiendo la esperanza — Mi dulce flor — susurró dejando de mover a Sel y soltando su agarre.

Fue cuando la chica cayó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron un par de eternos segundos.

— ¿Que..? — musitó levantándose lentamente y llamando inmediatamente la atención de Dan — ¿Que ocurrió? — dijo quedando sentada, fue cuando sintió algo en sus manos, al levantarlas a la altura de su rostro soltó un grito — ¡¿Que hice?! — dijo mirando sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

— Sel — habló Dan acercándose a ella lentamente — Tranquila, solo mírame a mí, por favor...

Pero antes de poder convencerla la chica de ojos azules inspeccionó el lugar, encontrando miles de cadáveres, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse.

— No — susurró entre sollozos — ¿Que fue lo que hice? Yo lo hice, ¿cierto Dan? — dijo mirando al chico, esperaba una respuesta con aquellos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas y con su cuerpo tembloroso — ¿Dan? — volvió a preguntar mientras él la miraba, se acercó lentamente a ella, se hincó y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, — ¿Fui yo cierto? Yo acabé con todas esas vidas inocentes — dijo comenzando a llorar, Dan solo asintió con su cabeza, fue cuando la chica se quebró, de su boca salían gritos de desesperación — Soy un maldito monstruo.

— No digas eso Sel — susurró Dan aún abrazando a la chica — Tu no eres un monstruo.

— Hice todo esto Dan — decía entre sollozos y aferrándose al fantasma — Maté a muchísima gente.

—No fue tu culpa — habló él consolando a la chica — No fue tu culpa... — susurró abrazándola aún más y acurrucándola en su pecho.

— Ahora logro entender todo — hablé mirando a Clockwork — Creo que no necesito ver más, lo comprendo.

— Todo menos una parte — habló el fantasma del tiempo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, adelantó el tiempo dejándonos en la entrada de la zona fantasma. El caballero de terror había salido a nuestro mundo. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, llego a un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Amity Park.

— Vaya, habías tardado — habló Dan saliendo de aquel lugar.

— La energía de mi amo me trajo hasta aquí — contestó el caballero del terror. — ¿Que le hiciste? — dijo poniéndose en guardia.

— Por favor — espetó Dan de brazos cruzados y poniendo los ojos en blanco — Yo no le hice nada, fueron los humanos.

— Eso quiere decir que...

— Será mejor que lo observes con tus propios ojos — habló Dan haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera.

El caballero del terror siguió a Dan, atravesaron varios muros, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, la cuál era de color lila, un sofá con un par de frazadas yacía en el medio de la habitación, y en ese sofá, estaba la chica.

— Dan — dijo la chica con cierta alegría en su voz — ¿Quien te acompaña? — cuestionó mirando al fantasma.

— No es posible — dijo el caballero del terror — Destruyeron a Lord Pariah y fusionaron su energía con la de está humana — habló acercándose a ella.

— Y aunque parezca difícil de creer — habló Dan colocándose detrás de la chica de una forma protectora — Es muy fuerte, podría decirse que más que Pariah.

El fantasma con armadura quedó atónito ante lo mencionado.

— Imposible — habló mirando a la chica.

— Ella fue la responsable de la masacre en la Ciudad hace un par de meses, donde murieron más de 5000 personas — habló Dan mirándola, sin en cambio la chica de ojos azules bajó la mirada — Ahora el mundo entero cree que es una amenaza, como una bomba que estallará en cualquier momento — Sel se abrazó a si misma. — Ella es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que hayan creado un arma bastante poderosa como para asesinarla.

El fantasma de armadura sin nada más que decir, se acercó y se inclinó ante ella. — Mi señora, estoy para servirle — dijo esperando la aprobación de la chica.

— ¿Que? — preguntó ella mirando a Dan, — Pero yo no quiero esto.

— Es por tu protección — dijo él posando su diestra en el hombro de Sel.

— Disculpa — habló Sel llamando la atención del caballero del terror — Ponte de pie por favor — pidió ella, el fantasma de armadura obedeció sin dudar — Acepto tu propuesta, pero él también será parte de esto — dijo señalando a Dan.

— Lo que usted ordene mi señora — habló el fantasma de flamas violetas — Ahora tengo un nuevo amo — dijo inclinándose ante Dan.

— Tu deber será protegerla a ella y a su increíble poder, de todo aquel que quiera tomarlo por la fuerza — habló Dan muy firme.

— Así será — afirmó el caballero.

Fue cuando Clockwork nos transportó a Amity Park. Para ser más exactos, en los laboratorios Axion.

— ¿Está lista? — habló Valerie entrando a una enorme habitación.

— Si señorita Valerie — habló una chica de cabellos negros y grandes lentes.

— ¿Podrá matarla? — preguntó ella cargando una enorme arma, parecida a una bazuca, pero esta era de color dorado.

— Se lo aseguro señorita — habló un joven acercándose a ella — A ese monstruo y al fantasma que siempre está con ella.

— Perfecto — habló la cazadora admirando el arma — Acabaré con Bridgette y con Dan Phantom de un solo tiro.

— Claro eso es — comentó Sam — Ahora lo entiendo todo, Dan atacó Amity Park para destruir el arma con la que quieren acabar con Sel — dijo esto caminando hacia la imagen congelada de Valerie — Esa es la razón, Dan llega a la ciudad dispuesto a buscar el arma y acabar con ella, fue justo cuando llegamos nosotros, él no quería cambiar el curso del tiempo por qué así conocería a...

— Conocería a Bridgette — continuó Clockwork.

— Exactamente — afirmó Sam — Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Como es que sabe de ti? — preguntó Sam al amo del tiempo.

— Por esto — dijo moviendo su báculo y transportándonos a otro lugar, siendo preciso, en un edificio abandonado.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? — habló Dan mirando a una copia de Clockwork.

— Detén esto Dan — dijo el amo del tiempo — Si sigues buscando como protegerla podría ser peligroso para ti y para ella.

— Detendré los planes de Valerie — habló Dan dando media vuelta causando que su capa se ondeara — No permitiré que le haga más daño, ella no tiene culpa alguna que ese monstruo llamado humano le haya hecho algo tan aberrante.

— Por favor Dan — rogó Clockwork — Para todo esto de una vez, las consecuencias no serán de tu agrado, alguien tendrá que parar a Bridgette — dijo señalando a la chica dormida en el sillón — Y si esto sigue así, tu serás el único que pueda pararla, tu serás el único que podrá destruirla.

—¡Si no piensas ayudarme prestándome uno de tus medallones del tiempo entonces lárgate! — exigió Dan.

— Destruyendo a Valerie no protegerás a Bridgette, sabes que no es la única que la busca, por favor Danny...

— ¡MI NOMBRE NO ES DANNY! — gritó, en ese momento Bridgette se movió, pero afortunadamente no despertó — Ahora lárgate — dijo bajando la voz — Si no piensas ayudarme, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

— Cuando logres comprenderlo será demasiado tarde — dijo Clockwork desapareciendo.

Dan se quedó cruzado de brazos un momento, después volvió a mirar a Sel, se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

— No pienso dejar que te hagan daño, no de nuevo — dijo acariciando su cabeza.

— Bien ahora lo entiendo — dijo Sam satisfecha.

— Intente advertirle de todo lo que vendría pero no quiso escuchar — dijo Clockwork mirándonos a todos — Ahora ustedes están involucrados, ustedes y todos a su alrededor, deberán descubrir cómo parar todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Fue entonces cuando una densa niebla nos cubrió, empezamos a caer y sentimos el golpe contra el suelo, al abrir los ojos estábamos frente al portal, estábamos en el sótano de mi casa.

— ¿Están bien? — pregunté a los chicos a mi lado.

— Si solo fue el golpe — dijo Tuck sentándose en el suelo y sobando uno de sus costados.

— Creo que deberíamos decirle a Clockwork que a la próxima nos deje un poco más pegados al suelo — dijo Sam con una ligera risa y sobando su cabeza.

— Tenemos que encontrar la forma de convencer a Dan de que nos ayude a controlar a Sel — dije poniéndome de pie — De lo contrario esto será un caos, más si Vlad se entera de su existencia y de la famosa profecía.

— ¿Pero como lo convencemos de destruir algo que siempre a protegido? — cuestionó mi bella azabache.

— Eso habrá que averiguarlo — dije caminando hacia las escaleras, había llegado la hora, ahora que sabemos el pasado de ambos, tenemos que saber cómo destruir lo más preciado para Dan, a su amada flor... Bridgette... claro, sin morir en el intento.

Listooooo el último capítulo de recuerdos espero y les haya gustado está pequeña travesía por el pasado de Bridgette y Dan. Espero sus comentarios, mil gracias por leer.


End file.
